Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance
by Magic Key
Summary: prt33&lastprt.When Sy.Sa.T.&E path cross their lifes get turn upside down.when family enters and tries to match them up with each other,who will they end up.Can they handle love triangles,lies,weird phone call and more
1. pro

Just something that I came up with. Hope you all like it… Don't worry; still working on my other stories.

Theme Song: Follow Me Jamie Lynn Spears

-------------------------------- --------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ------------------ -----------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Prologue

A seventeen year old, Sakura Kinomoto, sat in her last period class glaring at the math problems in her notebook. A light tapping of a pencil on a desk, echoed into her ear, from the desk behind her. She grabbed her pen tighter as she heard the tap continue.

"Finally" said Sakura under her breath as the bell rung, signaling the end of class and school. She stood up with her classmates and bowed at the teacher.

Once the teacher had left she quickly turned around and face a boy with messy chestnut hair and sparkling amber eyes. She glared at him. He looked at her with a smirk on her face. Then started to gather his things and shove them into his backpack.

"Would you stop that?" She hissed as he continued to pack his things.

"Stop what?" Asked the boy.

Sakura just sighed in frustration and started to place her things into her bag, which only caused the guy to grin.

A few minutes later both of them were ready to leave the room and head to the locker room and change their shoes. Just as they got to the class room door, their best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol were already standing there waiting for them.

"You ready, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with a smile on her face, as she flipped some of her long violet hair back.

"Totally, I can't stand it here. I'm about to ring someone's neck, if I stand here." Sakura said casting Syaoran a long glare.

"I don't see why you're all mad… Besides I'm only going to be here for one more week. You won't get to see me any longer. I thought you might miss me." He said as Eriol shook his head.

Sakura throw her head back and laughed. "Miss you! Ha,. I rather get stuck in math class forever, then miss you." She then took hold of Tomoyo's right arm and said. "Let's get out of here."

Soon Tomoyo was dragged down the hall, leaving Eriol and Syaoran the only ones left in the hallway.

"Man, would you stop that. You know, you'll only be here for a week. At least you can make peace with her." Said Eriol as they headed down the empty hall way.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and said. " I would like that. But she's the one that's causing all the trouble. So I decided to mess with her some more." Eriol just shook his head once again. "Besides after this Saturday she won't have to see me anymore."

00 Street 00

"I can't believe they're making us walk home together." Said Sakura flaming as she and Syaoran crossed the street. She glanced at Syaoran waiting for a come back but got nothing. She nudged him in the arm, causing him to look up.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" She asked when they come to stop in front of her house. He glanced at him house, which was right next to her and said.

"Just thought I wouldn't say anything, for once. You know I don't really don't want to move." He then turned to look at her, staring into her sparkling emerald eyes.

He then leaned towards her and pulled her into quick hug and jogged towards his house. – Man, what's wrong with him. – He waved good bye and then headed inside. She stood there on the street for a few minutes before strugging her shoulders and headed inside.

00 Kinomto house 00

Sakura slipped her shoes off and hung her coat up in the closet. She looked at herself in the mirror before making her way towards the living room.

She found her brother, Touya, with his foot propped up on the coffee table. He sat in the corner of the sofa with the remote in his hand. He loosen his tie as she entered the room.

As she placed her back pack in the hard wood floor, he asked. "How was your day?"

She sat down before replying. "Ok, that Syaoran is driving me crazy." Touya smirked before saying.

"Well he's moving this weekend. Aren't you going to miss him?" She snorted at that comment. She then sat down next to him.

Just as she was about to lean back, he noticed something on her back. It took him a few seconds to figure it out. He smirked and asked as he flipped through the channels; "Are you sure nothing happened?"

She turned her head as she released her amber hair from it's bun. Her emerald eyes stared into his black ones. She then raised an eyes brow and replied. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Cause there something on your back." He asked as she reached her left hand back. Her hand came in contact with a piece of paper. She ripped it off and flipped it around. When her eyes came in contact with what was written; her eyes widen. – I pick my nose! –

00 Syaoran room 00

Syaoran ws hunch over his desk doing his homework. He racked his hand through his hair. He then took a sip of juice. A few seconds later he heard a high pitch scream and the name "LI SYAORAN" echo into his room.

At that moment he dropped his pencil on the oak desk. A smirk was plastered on his face as he leaned back in his seat. – Think you can beat me? -

The sounds of his sister's voice at his bedroom door caused him to spin around in his seat. "What was all that? Was it Sakura, again?"

"Yeah, must of saw a bug or something." He said innocently. She sighed and shook her head before saying.

"You do somethingto her," She raised a brown eyebrow. "again... Did you?" He shook his head.

"Nop, all I did was walk her home." She stared into his amber eyes before leaving room with a look of sadness

00 That wkend 00

Syaoran placed the last card board box into the truck. Then he slapped the door shut. He nodded at the driver, who glanced from the rear view mirror. The car theen sped away.

He then jogged up to the family car where his mother and two sisters were waiting for him. As he got up to the car Sakura's voice caused him to turn around. She ran up to him dressed in a pair of jeans and then yellow t-shirt. Her hair was tied into a messy bun.

She stopped in front of him and said "So glad I caught you in time."

He smirked and said. "Woke up late again huh? Are you ever going to wake up on time."

"I'll let that comment slid since you're leaving." She then handed him the bag she had in her hand. "This is for you."

He reached for the blue bag and glanced inside. The only thing he saw was a box with a green bow on top. He looked up at her and asked. "What is it?"

She smiled brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Just don't open it until you get to your new room." Just then his younger sister, FeiFei stuck her six year old head out the window and shouted.

"Syaoran, we need to leave." Syaoran nodded and said towards Sakura.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Sakura nodded and watched as he got into the car and drove away.

00 Down the highway 00

Syaoran reached for the bag sitting between his feet. He pulled out the box and stared at the green bow. After a few minutes he lifted the cover off and a bunch of stuffed worms flow out, causing him to lean back in semi shock.

"What's that?" asked FeiFei sitting next to him. He smirked as he turned the can upside down and a white piece of paper floated into his lap.

He unfolded the and in red ink the words "Got Ya!" was printed on it. A smrik appeared on his face. FeiFei voice brought him back to reality.

He turned to look at her and said. "It's just a gift from Sakura…"

She looked at him strangely and said in a confused tone. "That's such a strange gift. Why would anyone give someone something like that?"

Syaoran chuckled and just answered. "That's a good question. If we ever meet again I'll have to ask her." He stuffed the worms back into the box and then stared out the window with a small on his face.

--------------------- --------------

AN: that's it for now. I hope you like it. Please review. Need 5 reviews before I update again.


	2. part 1

Thanks for all the wonderful review. Hoping to update once a week. Making ths a daily fanfic for me. But still hoping to get at least 5 reviews before the week is up. so please review. Now enough of my talking! Enjoy

--------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------- -------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 1

The sun streamed into the room of a twenty two year old girl room. The amber hair girl, who name was Sakura Kinomoto, was tucked, snuggled under her white and pink covers groaned. She rolled towards the wall to shield herself from the sunlight.

After a few minutes a loud knock on her door caused her to mumbled something into her cover. The sound her brother, Touya's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Sakura get your butt out of bed. You told me to wake you up no matter. It's seven o'clock." But there was no response from the girl.

The room grows silent until the girl's blanket was yanked off. She rolled over and stared at her brother. His 5"6 frame along with his short spiky black hair casted a long shadow on the wall. Her emerald eyes could be seen through the slits of her eyes. She sat up said sleepily.

"Ok. I'm up. You can give me my blanket back." Touya sighed and the placed the blanket back.. He then turned and was about to leave the room when he said,

"Breakfast is ready." Sakura ran her hand through her hair and nodded.

Once the door was close she sighed. She pulled the covers over her body. Her head soon hit her pillow again. But she wasn't able to fall back to sleep when her phone rang. She sighed and removed her right hand from under the blank and groped around the nightstand for it.

00 Tomoyo's room 00

A Twenty three year old, Tomoyo sat in front of her vanity mirror, applying makeup on. Her violet hair was pulled into a bun and held together with a sparking star clip. A white phone was tucked between her left ear and shoulder.

"Hello, Sakura… It's 7:10… it's time to get up." Said Tomoyo as she applied pink gloss to her lips .

She heard munch of mumbling sounds and smiled. Then heard Sakura say. "I'm up… If you'd call before Onii-chan came yanking my blanket off. I wouldn't be like this."

Tomoyo took hold of her phone with her left hand. She placed the lip-gloss down and stared at herself in the mirror. "You know, we go through this every day. Now get up." She heard Sakura mumble something under breath. "Ok, I'll see you later for lunch." Then hung up her phone.

As she shook her head she picked up a light pink coat off the foot of the bed and her white toot bag. She then made her way towards the door. She stopped to look at her outfit in the full length mirror.

After making sure that everything was in place, she smiled and exited the room.

00 Li Syaoran's house 00

Li Syaoran, who was a twenty four year old guy with messy chestnut hair and sparkling amber eyes, dressed in a gray suit, walked down the stairs and headed for the dinning room.

When he arrived his mother and youngest sister, FeiFei were already eating their breakfast. They sat around a oak dinning table. He cleared his throat as he sat down.

"We know it's you…" said FeiFei, buttering her toast.

"It's good it see you awake. What time did you get home last night?" He asked as a maid placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He glanced at her as he poured himself some coffee.

"Around midnight." Stated FeiFei now wipping her mouth.

"How many times have I told you not to come home to so late. You're still a highschool student." Syaoran said in a scolding tome. FeiFei rolled her eyes.

"You've told me about 50 thousand times. God, you say it every weekend. I'm not forgetful, you know. Besides I don't have class till 11 today. So don't worry, I'm not going to fall a sleep." She now reach towards the plate in front of her.

"Even though you don't have class till 11 today, it's still not good to come home late. You're lucky that Mama and Xiefiais on your side. If I was in charge I would lock up in your room." He now sipped his coffee. He placed his cup down and added some cream.

FeiFei looked at their mother, Yalen, who sat at the head of the table enjoying her breakfast. She looked at her daughter with her raven black eyes. She palced her fork down and said in a calm tone.

"You know, your brother is right… It's not good for a highschool students to come home too late. Now finish up. The bus will be here soon." FeiFei sighed as she bite into her toast.

"Have you found someone for that job yet?" Asked Yalen sipping her coffee.

Syaoran swallowed his food. After wiping his mouth he said, " No, not yet…. But I'm sure there will be someone. I mean we get sent the ad to the newspaper yesterday. XieFia said that she'll also take care of it.Just give it sometime." Yalen nodded and wiped her mouth, as he resumed eating.

00 10 AM GreenwitEnvy Ad floor00

Sakura sighed as she plopped down on her seat. She leaned towards her desk and started working on her latest assignment; designing ad slogans. She was scribbed some saying into a notebook when Rika walked up to her desk.

She looked up and smiled at Rika who glanced from the top of her desk to her emerald eyes. She leaned back in her seat waiting for her co-worker to say something. Finally after two minutes Rika said.

"Sakura, Mun-san wants to see you in his office." Sakura nodded her head, dropping her pen on the desk.

"Ok, I'll go now." She said standing up.

00 Mun's office 00

A balding man with a bad comb over sat behind a oak desk. The room was lit with not only the spot lights but the sun light which streamed through the curtain. The man was reading a file when a knock on the door brokethe silence. He looked up and said.

"Enter." The door open and Sakura entered.

She gave a sight bow before closing the door and sitting down in front of the Mun's desk. She couldn't help but notice that he was eyeing her outfit, which was a pair of dark blue pants and a shirt with a pink jean jacket over it.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. His eyes flow back towards her large eyes and said. " Ahh, Kinomoto… you're here. There is something that I wanted to talk to you and about and that is the latest ad."

"What is that you wanted to talk about. Watchi-san agreed to everything. He said that he was to sign the contract today." Said Sakura tugging on her shirt.

Mun cleared his throat and then said, "Yes, but after talking over it with him, he has decided to let Joe take care of it."

Sakura who had adverted her gaze stared at her boss. "Are you saying that you don't trust me? Wait… don't answer that; cause if this about last week then the answer is still no. I'm not going to let Joe have all my work. Joe can have this account but I quit." She gave slight bow and then stormed out of the office.

00 Li Homeshopping Network 00

Tomoyo sat at the front of the room with two desks on ether side of her. The room had a couple of television screens and a small glass table where the team held meetings. Tomoyo sighed as she placed the papers into the file and staked them up.

Just then Eriol walked in a blue shirt and black pants. He pushed up his thin rectangular framed glasses. He smirked at Tomoyo walking up to her desk. He stood behind her and said. "Everyone went to lunch already. Man, I guess they're scared of meeting the new Manager and they're not ever meeting him tell next Monday."

Tomoyo smirked looking up towards him. "You know how they are. We're meeting him at 12:30 right?"

Eriol nodded as his head as he walked back to his desk which was to the right of Tomoyo and the first seat. "Yeah, in half an hour."

Suddenly Tomoyo's cell phone rang. She reached of it and smirked when she heard who was on the other line. "Hello, ok… really? That ass… ok …I'll meet you." She glanced at her pink and gold watch. "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." She snapped her phone shut.

As she stood up and slipped her coat on Eriol asked. "Who was that?" She turned to look at him as she adjusted the collar of her navy blue peak coat.

"It's a secret." She replied with a smirk. She then slipped her purse on. "But I don't think I'll be able to go to the meeting, today. So… can you handle it yourself?"

Eriol looked towards her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then answered with a smirked when she gave him the puppy-dog eyes. "Ok, it's just a meet an greet thing. I can pretty much catch him up on team and ideas."

She smiled towards him "Thanks.. I should be back by 1 o'clock." Then hurried out of the office.

00 Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran hung up the phone and turned towards his computer. He pushed up his glasses and sighed as he contined to type. As he was glancing through a file there was knock on the door. Without looking up he said. "Come on."

The door opened and Eriol poked his head in. He closed the door and stood there as Syaoran had his face towards the computer. Eriol cleared his throat and said. "Manger Li. I'm Eriol from the New Product line team."

Syaoran looked up and smirked "Eriol what are you doing here?"

"Syaoran what are you doing here?" Asked Eriol as he stood there with a shock look on his face.

-------------------------- ---------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope it wasn't too boring. It will get better later on just give it some time. Syaoran and Sakura will meet soon. The more Reviews (5) I get the faster I update so review so Sakura and Syaoran can meet soon. Bye, till next time.


	3. part 2

Here is the next part. Enjoy and thanks for all your reviews

---------------------------- --------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ ------------- -------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 2

Syaoran smirked at his friend. He stood up and said, "Have a seat, Eriol. I don't wait to be standing up talking to you." Eriol nodded his head and did as he was told. Then he walked around his desk towards the little meeting area in his office, which consist of for dark blue leather chairs and a coffee table in the middle.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Syaoran sitting across from him. Eriol shook his head.

"No, not thirsty. But I have a feeling you've already ordered something." Eriol said pushing up his glasses.

"I ordered coffee. You're all right with that?" Eriol nodded his head in responses ."But before we get started where is my team Captain?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh, do you mean Tomoyo?… She had a emergency so she told me to take her place and do all the taking."

"Tomoyo? Wow, I can't believe she's working here. I just got back from England. That's why I haven't gotten a chance to read any of the employee's files. If you and Tomoyo are here.. is Kinomoto here?"

Suddenely there was a knock on the door and a girl in gray suit entered. Her black hair was braided and she carried a try with three mugs of coffee. As the girl was seating the drinks down Eriol said. "You mean Sakura? I haven't seen her in a while. Well not after we graduated from highschool. But I know Tomoyo and her are still close. As for working at the Home Shopping Network the answer is no. She doesn't work here. The last time a heard she was working in Hong Kong and just started to work at some ad company here in Tokyoa month ago."

Syaoran nodded his head towards the girl who had brought in the drink.left the room.

00 Resturant 00

Tomoyo entered the busy resturant was greeted by a waitress. She smiled at Tomoyo, who said even before she could ask how many people, "I'm looking for someone." The girl nodded and stepped aside as Tomoyo's eyes scanned the room.

Sakura sat at a table in the middle eating a bowl of noodles. She was so into her food that she did not notice Tomoyo sitting down across from her. She wiped her mouth and said when she looked up, seeing Tomoyo sit there. "When did you get here?"

Tomoyo smiled as she rest her bag on her lap and unbutton her coat. "A few minutes ago. I have a feeling that by the way you're eating, things didn't go good at work." At that moment a waiter brought over a glass of water for her and she ordered a bowl of Udon with beef.

"Yeah, I quit. He gave my work to Joe. I know that Joe wouldn't take it but I hate that Mun. This is the four times within six months. So I quit." Sakura said picking up her chopstick.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Onii-chan?" Asked Tomoyo

"Guess find another job. Think I'll work at Kaho's noodle shop. Onii-chan can never say no to his wife. If not I'll have to work at Onii-chan's place and I really don't want too." She said as a waiter brought over Tomoyo's order.

"I see, I'm sure you'll be able to convince him." She glanced at her watch, which Sakura noticed and said.

"Wait aren't you sappose to be a meeting? I'm alright. You can go back. I don't wait the new Manager to hate you."

"Don't worry," Sakura passed her the hot sauce. She unscrewed the topped and poured some onto her udons. " Eriol can handle it… It's nothing he just want to get to know the Home Shopping Network better." She smiled towards Sakura, who returned on with her own.

00 Later that night 00

Sakura, Touya and Kaho sat around the dinning table eating spaghetti. The room was silent. Suddenly Touya asked wiping his mouth; "How was work today?"

Sakura looked up from her food. She glanced at Kaho, who sat across from her. Kaho gave a small smile refilling Touya's glass, with a little red wine. Sakura then looked at her brother and said. "I quit… Mun gave my job to Joe."

Touya but his fork down on his plate. He looked at her with his raven eyes. She quikly took a sip of her wine. "You quit… Sakura.. you can't keep doing that. This is your fourth job within six months."

Sakura sighed in response. " I know that… I just can't take it… and Mun is perverted. I can't work for a boss like that. Before you even suggest that I come back and work for company I've already found a job." She then returned her attention to her food.

Touya sat there silent for a moment and then said is a bewildered tone. "You've found another job already? Where are you working?"

"At Kaho's noodle shop." She said quickly. Touya head turned towards his wife.

"You're letting her work at the store?" Kaho nodded her head cause her straight red hair to move slightly.

"Yeah, I don't see why not… I've need to hire someone for sometime. Besides, would you rather her work somewhere and then quit or work at a place where she won't cause too much trouble?" Touya glanced from Kaho to Sakura, who now had on her puppy dog eyes.

After a few seconds he sighed picking up his fork again. He leaned forward and with the fork three inches from his mouth said. "Ok, but I better not hear anything from Kaho. If you get fired you have to come back to the company and take the Manager position. "

Sakura stood up and walked over to him She smiled and then wrapped her arms around him. " Thank you. Thank you."

00 Two days later 00

Sakura walked through the lobby of the Li Home Shopping Network. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and pink and white tie-dye shirt. Her amber hair was pulled into a messy bun. In her hand was a tin box filled with a customer's order.

She was too busy glancing at the order that she bumped into someone. She nearly fell but caught her balance in time. Her eyes narrowed when she regained her composer. Her emerald eyes shot and found herself staring at Syaoran, who was dressed in dark red button down shirt and black pants. His amber eyes stared back at her.

"You should watch where you're going!" Said Syaoran before she could open her mouth.

"Me? It should be you. And don't you have any manners? You are one that bumped into me. You should apologize, but instead you attack me first. Thank god, I have good balance or else I would have spilled everything over the floor."

He snorted at that comment. "And I'm surprised that a girl like you is delivering food." He stared into her emerald eyes, which narrowed some more.

"So I'm guess you're not going to apologize? But then again why would a guy like you who has everything apologize. I've got to get going. The food is getting cold and it's all your fault." She was about to walk away when she noticed that some people had stopped to see what the commotion was all about.

A small smile speared upon her face. – you know this might not be a bad thing. – She then turn around and walked towards him. She smiled and then quickly stomped on his foot, causing him to bite down on his lower lip. He lifted up his leg and started to hop around. He glared at her when the sudden pain subsided just as fast as it came, but she had ready walked a way. – I'll get you for this who ever you are. –

00 Syaoran's office 00

Sakura knocked on the door of the office but no one responsed. She stuck her head in to see if the person might have fallen asleep but she saw no one. She sighed as closed the door. She leaned back against a wall and stared at her watch. – This is all that guys fault. If he didn't bump into me I won't be late and I wouldn't have to stand here. –

Just then Tomoyo walked by with a file in her hand. She was dressed in a pink and yellow pleated skirt and jacket to match. Her violet hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She stopped in front to Sakura was staring at her feet.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura looked up at her.

"I'm waiting to deliver the food a Manager Li san ordered. But he's not in his room." Tomoyo glanced at her watch before she said.

"Ooh, Syaoran must have went to check on something in the broadcast room." Sakura leaned forward and hissed.

"Your new Manager is Li Syaoran. The one that I hate. The one that loves to pull those stupid pranks on me?" Tomoyo opened her mouth and was about to respond when Syaoran voice stopped her.

He walked up to the girls and said looking at Sakura. "I knew you looked formilar. It's been a while Kinomoto san." His amber eyes stared at her profile because she had turned her head to pick up the metal container she had placed on the floor earlier.

"We'll it's too soon to me and I'd hope to never see you again." Tomoyo cleared her throat and said.

"Well I better get going I have to get to the pre-boardcast." She then briskly walked way.

Once Tomoyo had left Syaoran pushed down on the handle of his office door. He stepped aside and said looking at Sakura. "Come on in…" – Time to payback for what she did downstairs. –

Sakura stood at the door for a few seconds. – What is wrong with me? I have to go in and give him his food. – She entered and stood near the door as Syaoran then entered and closed the door behind him.

-------------------- -----------------------

AN: there you have it part 2. Hope you all enjoyed it. Not sure where this is going and how it's going to unfold so please review so I can update earlier and faster. Until then, bye.


	4. part 3

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is part 3

------------------------ ----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ---------------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part3

Sakura walked into the room and said walking towards the coffee table; "I'm going to set your food down here." She placed the metal container on the table. She lifted up the flap and removed the food.

Syaoran stood there and waited until she had finished. She turned around and bowed forwards heading towards the door. Just as she was about to walk out Syaoran placed his hands on the door, stopping her from leaving. She turned around and noticed that he at pined her to door, with both hands at her side.

"What are you doing?" She asked staring into his amber eyes.

"Nothing, just wanted to get a good look at you. I didn't really get a chance to down stairs." He paused staring into her emerald eyes. "You know you haven't changed that much. Oh yeah, I never got to thank you for that lovely good-bye gift you gave me …" He paused with the smirk on his face."I should thank you… Let me think about how I should thank you."

She adverted her gaze as she left her heart beat fast. She then returned her gaze when he said. "I know..." He then lowered his head and closed his eyes slight. She eyes widen at that moment.

His face was inching towards her slowly. Just as his face was about an inch away from hers the phone on his desk broke the silence. His eyes snapped opened. He glanced at it and sighed. He removed his hands from the door and walked back to his desk.

At that very moment she took the opertunity to leave the room quickly. Once the door was shut she leaned against it and took a deep breath. – Man, that was close…. Hope that never happens again. Then again, he has that smug look on that face of his right now. I have to get back at him– She then, removed her cell phone from her pants pocket and smiled as she started to walk away.

00 New Product Department 00

"Ok, that's it for today." Said Tomoyo towards her team. The five other members of the team incluing Eriol smiled and closed the their files. Everyone except Eriol went back to their perspective desk. Tomoyo sat there continuing to look at the information she just went over.

Eriol turned to look at her. "Tomoyo, you know I was just thinking since Syaoran and Sakura has returned why don't we gave a gathering."

Tomoyo looked up from her work and leanded forward, resting her head slightly on her hand. "I like the sound of that… I'll see if Sakura can make it and why don't you ask Syaoran… I'll have to think of a way to get Sakura to come."

"Why is that?" He asked. Tomoyo giggled and said.

"Sakura and Syaoran just saw each other a few minutes ago. I can tell something happened and they're at it again."

Eriol chuckled standing up. "Already? Syaoran just returned from England two days ago. Man… some things never change." Tomoyo could not help but giggle also.

00 Sakura's House later that night 00

Sakura sighed as she walked into living room with a towel drapped around her neck. She found Kaho and Touya sitting on coach watching TV. She walked over to them and sat down propped her foot on the coffee table.

Kaho turned her attention away from the show she was watching and asked. "Sweetie, what happened? You've been like this ever since you got back for you delivery."

"Nothing, I just saw the one person I hoped to never see again in my life." At that moment Touya interject with a smirk on his face.

"Then I'm guessing that person is Li-san right? And let me guess. He did something to you and now you want to get back at him."

She removed her foot and nodded her head. "You got that right! He tried to.. Never mind… All I know is that I have to get him back." She then leaned forward and was about to stand up when Kaho asked in a concerned tone.

"You know it's been a while. Don't you think it's time to put it behind." Sakura stood up and said.

"No way. I'm not letting him go that easily." Then stormed off to her room. Kaho was about to stand up and follow her but Touya stopped her. He patted her arm and said.

"Sweeite, don't worry. They've been like that since he and his family moved in across from his when she was ten. I'm guessing they like each other and don't know how to show it. So they decide to pick on each other."

"But…" said Kaho is a distress tone.

"It's just to be alright…" said Touya and asked. "can you get be some tea?" Kaho sighed and stood up, placing her feet into her fuzzy white slippers.

00 Eriol's house 2 nights later 00

Eriol slowly made his way down a flight of stairs towards the living. When he got there he found his older sister, Nakura, his grandfather, Clow and Syaoran sitting around the coffee table table talking. He walked over to them and sat down also.

"What took you so long?" asked Nakura leaning towards the table for her cup of tea. "We thought you fell down the toilet or something."

Eriol rolled his eyes before replaying. "Yeah Yeah, you just want me to get down here so you could get ready for your date and leave me with Grandpa."

Clow cleared his throat and said. "It's already 9 at night.. do you guys really have to bicker now?"

Syaoran took this moment to chuckle and say. "Don't worry, grandpa.. if cousin Eriol and Nakura don't binker they can't sleep at night… Besides everyone is so use to it that if they don't we feel like we're missing something."

Clow ran his hands through his thinning gray hair and stood up. "Well whatever it is I'm going to bed." He stood up with the help of Nakura and Syaoran, who were the closes to him.

Nakura walked Clow towards his room leaving Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol turned towards Syaoran and said a few seconds later. "You know… you've been back for some time now. Tomoyo and I thought about and say we should get together. What do you think?"

Syaoran placed his cup of tea down. Then looked into Eriol's dark blue eyes. "That would be good. I get to see everyone again Kinomoto will be there, I'm guessing?"

Eriol leaned back on the coach. "Well I'm not sure about that. I heard from Tomoyo that you guys bumbed into each other… and started go at each other again. Is it true?"

Syaoran smirked. Racking his hands through his hair. "Correct. I cannot lie. But it was because if her it started." Eriol just let out a sigh and said.

"Anyway, the dinner is tomorrow at seven, at the Sushi Palace."

00 Next day,4:39pm- Home Shopping Network 00

"So Kaho I won't be home for dinner tonight…" Said Sakura as she turned the corner of the second floor. "Yeah, I took everything out of the freezer… ok, I'll see you tonight." She then slipped her phone into her jean jacket.

She was walking down the hall when she reached into her pocket for a hankercheif. She pulled it out and shook it so it would unfold causing a coin to slip out. Her emerald eyes caught it rolling down the hall. She started after it until it rolled into a empty board cast room.

At the same time Syaoran spotted her. He watched from a afar and waited until she was inside before quickly closing the door and locking it with the key he had. He slipped the key into his pocket and walked away reaching for his cell phone.

00 BoardCast room 00

"Got it!" mumbled Sakura coming to a stop next to one of the cameras. She slipped the coin in to her jeans and turned around to leave.

When she got to the door; she tried to turn it but it would not open. She tried a few more times and then sighed. – If I didn't know any better that Li Syaoran has to be behind this. – She walked back to the camera and sat on the floor.

After sitting there for a few minutes she reached for her cell phone. She flipped it open and sighed in frustration. – Low Batteries. Of all the times to get low … - She snapped it shut and placed it back in her pocket. She propped her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

00 Sushi Palace 00

"Was that Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo when Eriol returned gently sliding the screen door shut. He sat down across from her. He racked his hands through his hair before answering.

"Yeah, he says he can't make it… He said maybe some other time. What about Sakura? Could you reach her." He sat down on a dark red cushion on the hard wood floor.

Tomoyo sighed glancing at her purple and silver cell phone on the long wooden table. She looked up at Eriol and shook her head.

"No, I couldn't.. I called her house but Kaho said that Sakura called to say that she was on the way and not to wait up for her. But when I called her cell all I got was her voice mail." Tomoyo adverted her gaze for second.

"You don't think anything happen?" She asked a a girl on a dark blue kimono entered with a tray of tea. As she was setting the drinks down Eriol replied.

"I'm sure something just come up and she's on her way. Why don't we just order first? If they come we'll just order again." Tomoyo gave a small smile and agreed reluctantly.

00 Three hours later/Home Shopping Network 00

Syaoran bowed at the last man coming out of the conference room. Once the last person had left he turned towards his assisant and said. "I'm going to go.. Make sure to check all the board cast labs…" He paused and glanced at his watch. – Damn it… I forgot about Kinomoto. –

"Manager Li, are you alright" asked his assisant John. Syaoran looked at him and said.

"Why don't you leave… I have something to finish up.. I'll see you tomorrow." He then sprinted down the hallway. He made it to the elevator bank and slammed his finger impatently on the down button. After a few second, hemumbled something glancing at the bright orange light on the number 10. He then ran towards the staircase.

------------------------------- ----------------------

AN: There you have it. I hope you all liked it. More to come so keep the reviews coming. The more I get the faster I update. Until then, bye!


	5. part 4

Thanks for the all the reviews. Keep them coming!

------------------------ ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------------- ---------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 4

Syaoran quickly unlocked the door and ran into the dimly lit room. His amber eyes franticly searched the room for Sakura. His eyes fell upon her lying next to the single table covered in an orange cloth and a folding chair on its side.

"Kinomoto." he said shaking her slightly, as he kneeled next to her. But he got no response. He placed his finger in her neck to check her pulase, which was beating sloftly.

"Kinomoto…" He said again this time a little loader. But still got no reponse from her. He then turned her over and picked her up bridal style. Then hurried out of the room and to his car.

00 Sushi palace 00

Tomoyo and Eriol finished off their food at the same time. They placed their chopsticks down on the chopstick rest. Tomoyo glanced at her cell phone to check if she might have missed any calls but the screen was blank. She looked up at Eriol who had his cell phone at his ear. A few seconds later he hung up.

"So did he pick up?" asked Tomoyo leaning over the table.

"No, his voice again…" A waitress entered to removed the empty dishes.

"Look, why don't we go to a coffee shop as we wait for them to call?" He asked just as the waitress stacked the plates up on a wooden tray. Tomoyo nodded her head. "Miss, can you hand up our check please?" The waitress nodded and then exited the room.

"I just hope they are alright." Said Tomoyo adverting her gaze towards the tea in her cup.

00 Syaoran's car 00

Syaoran glanced at the seat next to him where Sakura sat still non-responsive. "Come on, come on.." mumbled Syaoran as they came to a stop at a red light.

"God, this time I went too far.. I only meant to get back at her…" He then pressed on the gas petal a bit too hard causing them to jerk forward slightly.

"God! Don't you know how to drive?" came Sakura in a annoyed tone." His head glanced towards her as she slowly rubbed her eyes opened. Her amber hair slightly stuck out from its bun.

He pulled the car off to the side of the road and turned off the engine. His head snapped towards her as she straighten her jacket as she sat up. He continued to stare at for a few seconds before she glanced at him and asked,

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Her emerald eyes remained on the road.

"Why am I staring at you?" His gaze went towards the car that were speeding pass them. He then returned his gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you crazy? I thought you had hit your head and become unconscious. God, and you think that's a joke?" She turned too look at him this time.

His eyebrows knitted closer together. "So what about not answering me when I called your name?"

She snorted at that question glancing at the window on the her side of the car for a second. "I was a sleep. I couldn't hear you. I started to wake up when you carried me down the hall. I just decided not to answer you to get back at you for locking me in that room." She then leaned back in her seat.

His hand hit the steering wheel. He stared at the brightly lit road. He turned look at her when she said. "Let's grab something to eat.. you know were to meet Eriol and Tomoyo at Sushi Palace and apparently not going to make it… so let's grab something to eat."

He remained silent for a few minutes before he started the engine again. As he started too pull away from the curb he said. "But I get to pick what we get to eat."

00 Steak house 00

steak. Once the food was set down on front of them Sakura asked. "Can I barrow your phone?" He rasied an eyebrow with his knife and fork on his steak. "I just want to call Tomoyo and tell her that I'm ok… my phone has no batteries."

He reached into his pocket and handed her his green phone. She took it and quickly flipped it open. She quickly dialed Tomoyo's number and placed the phone up to her right ear.

00 Two days later, Kaho's noodle shop 00

"Come again." Said Kaho with a smile on her face. A red and white apron draped around the front of her, as she handed a young man his change.

Sakura stood up from leaning over a table she was wiping and bowed. Then returned to her work. She then stood up and walked towards Kaho was now restocking food into their refrigerator.

Suddenly the bell at the door rang. Sakura tossed the napkin into a sink behind her. She then grabbed a menu and walked around the cashregistor. She tucked some of her loose hair from her bun to behind her ear and looked up.

A smile soon appeared on her face. She jogged up to the guest and said happily. "Eriol-chan what are you doing here?"

Eriol sat down on a near by chair.She placed a menu down in front of him. He flipped the menu open and said looking at menu. A few a few minutes he said.

"I'll have to the roast beef noodles." She nodded and walked away. Leaving from to look around the semi empty restaurant.

00 half an hr later 00

Eriol wiped his mouth and smiled at Sakura who came towards him with a bowl of rice pudding. She set the bowl down and sat across from him since there were no customers.

"I'm sorry about Monday. It's all Li's fault." Said Sakura was a scawl on her face.

"It's alright.. It gave Tomoyo and I to catch up…" Eriol said pushing up his glasses. A smiled formed on Sakura's face again. – Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Eriol like Tomoyo… but she never told me if she liked him. –

"Anyway, the cherry blossom festival is this weekend and I thought maybe you'd like to go back to Toemeda and celebrate. You know Syaoran and Tomoyo will be there right?" Sakura sighed and nodded. "So will you be coming with us."

"Yeah, as long as Li doesn't get in the way."

Eriol then glanced on his right and left before leaning forward. He leaned towards her and turn her head. He then placed his head up towards her ear so it covered his mouth and then whispered something in her ear. They then separated and she said as Kaho walked towards them noticing the way they interacted with each other.

"Oh my god, that's so sweet. I'm sure she'll love it." Sakura nodded towards Kaho who walked away with a smile on her face.

Eriol smiled dipping his spoon into the pudding. "You really think so?" He asked looking up from his bowl. She nodded as she glanced up from her bowl of pudding, nodding her head. "I can't wait…"

00 That wkend 00

Tomoyo sighed as she and Eriol seat in the front of the car while Sakura and Syaoran sat in the back. She shook her and sighed once again. She glanced at Eriol who glanced at her from the rear view mirror. She then leaned forwards and reached into her toot bag and pulled out a bag of chip.

"Here take this." She said extending her hand to Sakura who stopped shouting at Syaoran.

"Thanks." Said Sakura who then shoved her bag of chips towards Syaoran.

He stared at the bag of chips, which was open. Then tried to snatch the new bag Tomoyo just handed Sakura. But she tucked it under her t-shirt keeping it from his grip. She glared at him and said as her emerald eyes sparkled.

"What are you dong? Take this one. You're the one that wanted this bag." Syaoran rolled his eyes

"Yeah, but that was after you got a new bag. Why in the world would I want something that's already half eaten." He said staring at her, tugging his dark blue polo shirt.

"Hey, you also had part in eating it!" said Sakura as she placed the open bag in his lap. Then reached up to tighten her bun. He then returned it and snatched the new bag fron under her shirt as she reached back to fix her bun.

Her eyes widen as he smirked. He turned his body towards her and slowly opened the bag. Then reached in and slowly placed a BBQ flavored chip on his mouth. After chewing and shallowing it smirked, amber eyes sparkled. "Mmmm, so good."

She groaned in fustration as Tomoyo sighed and said towards Eriol. "If I didn't know any better; I'd say they were six."

Eriol made a right turn. He handed Tomoyo candy from the compartment between the two of them and chuckled. She smiled and took it casting the couple in the back a glance.

00 3 hrs later, Toemeda Park 00

Sakura briskly walked back to the panic spot from the bathroom. She glanced down at the bright yellow pesent skirt she wore a long with a pair of white sandals. When she got to the panic area the only person that was sitting on the straw mat was Syaoran.

He glanced up from the pie he was eating. He swallowed what was in his mouth as she slowly sat down, two feet away from him. "Where is Eriol and Tomoyo?" She asked as he placed another bit of pie on his mouth.

"I think they said that they went for a walk." She looked up at him as she removed a piece of pie from the picnic baseket.

She removed the plastic wrap around pie. "You think? God, I'm staring to wonder how you got to be Head Manager. You can't even tell me were your workers are."

He racked his hands through his messy chestnut hair. "Hey today, I'm their friend. Not their boss. Besides, you're also their friend. You should know were they are. But… no…" he reached for the cup of jucie next to him. "you don't know etheir."

She groaned in fustration and tossed the plastic wrap into the baseket and forcefully stabed her fork into the pie.

00 Cherry Blossom grove 00

Tomoyo and Eriol walked in silence. They watched as other people admired the blossoms and petal which were scattered around the road. Tomoyo smiled as she noticed Eriol nerviously cast glances towards her. A few seconds later as she glanced down at the pink blouse and blue jeans she wore, she asked. "Is something wrong?"

He gave a chuckle as he shoved his right hand into his pants pocket reaching for something silver and round. "Yes, I mean no. Nothing is wrong."

She stared at him as she flipped her violet hair,which was tied in a ponytail and curled sightly at the edge. "If you say so…"

They continued to walk for a few seconds before they stopped. Eriol walked in front of her and took a deep breath. Then stared down at the dirt road. She stopped and smiled looking into her midnight eyes.

"I know that we haven't really dated and that we're good friends." He took another deep breath, this time looking into her eyes. "But I would be honored.. if.." He paused and adverted his gaze at the petals on the floor.

"Yes." Said Tomoyo softly.

"I know this is strange… but Tomoyo.." He looked at her and extended his right hand from his pocket revealing a sparking silver ring with a medium stone."Marry me?" Tomoyo glanced from the ring to Eriol's eyes.

-------------------------- -----------

AN: There you have it. Part 4 … Please review… More I get the faster I update! Until then, bye!


	6. part 5

Thanks for the reviews. An Early Update! Keep them coming!

-------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- --------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 5

Tomoyo stood there in shock for a few seconds before taking the ring out of his hand. She looked at it closely and then opened the palm of his hand. She placed it gently into his hand. Then she looked up at him with her sparkling violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Eriol but I can't accept your proposal. It's not that I don't like you.. .You're my best friend.. But you're not the guy I'd picture marrying."

"I see…" He said adverting his gaze. "Is it something I did?" She shook her head.

"No, nothing like that… Eriol…" She paused and the looked into his midnight eyes. He stood up."Let's not ruin the day… I'm having a lot of fun day. More fun then I had in a while." She took his free hand and said. "Come on, Sakura and Syaoran are waiting for us. We better go before they kill each other."

Eriol nodded and then placed the ring back into his pocket. He smiled and said grapping her hand. He winked and then started running towards the direction the came in.

00 Following week/ Syaoran house 00

Syaoran walked into to the kitchen to find his sisters, Xiefia and Feifei sitting on the island counter. He walked up to them and sat down. He smirked as they stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" he asked as their butler, Wei, placed a glass of wine down in front of him.

"Nothing." Said Feifei with a smile on her face. He glanced at Xiefia, who pretended to be interested in the marble design on the counter top.

"Ok, but I thought you guys were the one that wanted to talk to me. If that's not the case then I'll just end up stairs." He stood up. He glanced at them out of the corner of his amber eyes and then took the glass of wine off the table Just as he was about leave, Fiefei let out a sigh. "Ok. Ok… we do have something to say. More like give you." He walked towards them.

"What is it?" he asked as both girls spun around on their stool.

FeiFei nudge Xiefia who sighed. Xiefia readed into her jean jacket and pulled out two tickets to a music contcert. She extended her hand towards him.

"Here, these are for you?" said Xiefia. He glanced at them and then asked with a hand on his hip.

"Something is up… you're giving me tickets that you've waited two weeks for? I won't take them." FeiFei groan and snatched them out of her older sister's hand. She brushed some of her hair out of her mouth.

"Xie, can't make it… her date cancelled on her. So I said that she should give them to you. You know take someone you like to see it.." Syaoran glanced at her. She let out another frustrating groan. She rolled her amber eyes as she took hold of his hand and placed the tickets in them.

"Just take them. Xie won't have any use for them." FeiFei said hoping off the stool and Xiefia towing behind.

He watched as they left the room. He glanced at Wei who stood by the sink talking to their chef. Then he glanced at the tickets in his hand. – Who to take? –

00 Li HomeShopping Network 00

Sakura walked through the halls of the fourth floor. She wore a short pink coat and ¾ length pants. Her shoulder length hair was pulled into messy bun. She stopped near a vending machine and check off the order off her note pad.

As she slipped the pen into the spiral back of the pad she felt someone hover over her shoulder. She turned her head around to find Syaoran standing there. She sighed and said.

"Manager Li, it's nice to you. What are you doing here?" He walked around her and said.

"Just wondering what you're doing here.." She kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you really work here. How come every time I made a delivery here I always see?" She said staring at him.

"Not sure… why is that everyone at the company likes to order from the resturant you work at?" He then turned to leave.

She waited a few minutes before stand up. She was about to leave the small staff area when she saw Eriol walk around the corner with Tomoyo towing behind. She smiled at the both of them, adjusting the metal container from her right hand to her left.

"Hi, Tomoyo Eriol." They looked at her and smiled.

Tomoyo then turned towards Eriol and said. "Well I'm going back to the department. I'll see you later." Eriol nodded in response.

Sakura noticed the light tension in the air. She smiled at Tomoyo who walked pass her. Then turned her attention to Eriol, who now stood in front of the coffee machine. He looked at her and asked. "You want some coffee?"

She shook her head slightly. "No thanks. But something is wrong. You and Tomoyo have been acting strand since last weekend."

Eriol bent down and placed his hand through the slot on the buttom. He held the flap up with his other hand. Then pulled out a cold cup of coffee. He lifted the cup up to lips. He glanced at her as he took a sip of his drink.

"So what's wrong?" She asked as he took another sip of drink.

"You want to have dinner tonight?" He asked racking his hand through his hair.

"Sure, call me when you're done." He nodded and walked pass her. She watched as he left and sighed.

00 Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran sat on the dark blue coach of his miniture dinning area. He was looking through a file when there was a knock on the door. He pushed up his glasses slightly as he continued to read the file.

"Come in." he said when he heard a knock at the door.

The door opened and Tomoyo entered with a purple folder at her side. She gently closed the door and walked up to him. She glanced at the television monitors in the wall. Then turned her head back towards him.

"Manager Li I brought you the file you wanted." He looked up with a smile on his face. She was silent for a moment. – He wears glasses? –

"Something wrong, Tomoyo?" He asked when she did not say anything.

She shook her head, causing her ponytail to sway slightly back and forth. "I just didn't you wore glasses."

He chuckled as he pushed the thin dark blue framed glasses up. "I usually wear contacts. But they started to hurt my eyes so I took them out." He extended his hand to take the file from her.

"I see." She replied slightly. She adverted her gaze as he skimmed through the papers. She glanced at the black pointed pumps and purple dress skirt she wore. His voice caused her to look up again.

"Ok, this is the one I wanted." She smiled and was about to leave when he stopped her by asked, "Tomoyo, I know this is none of my business but is there something going on between you and Eriol? You guys seem to be acting really strange ever since the trip to Toemeda?"

She smiled and said tucking some hair behind her ear. "No, nothing is wrong… It's just one of those things…" He nodded his head slightly. She bowed and as her hand reached the door knob he moved towards the edge of the coach.

"Tomoyo…" She turned to look at him. Her ID, which hung around her neck swayed from side to side. "I got two tickets music contact. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me tonight. " She remained slight for a moment.

"Sure, I'd love too." She replied in a cheerful tone.

A smile appeared on his face as his eyes got smaller and said. "Great, I'll wait for you down at the lobby at 5:30. The concert starts at 8: 00."

00 Later that night 00

Sakura arrived at the bar Eriol gave her directions for. She found him sitting at the bar nursing a beer. She smiled at the bartender when she walked up and took the empty set next to him.

"Sorry, I'm late Eriol. I had to help Kaho close up." He turned his head to the right and said with a grin.

"It's alright.. I had dinner with my co-workers anyway." Sakura pointed to the beer Eriol was drinking. The bartender nodded and walked away to work on her drink.

"So…" said Sakura a few minutes later, nursing her own beer. "I take it that my dear cousin, Tomoyo turned down your right?"

Eriol, who had popped a few peanuts in his mouth turned and stared at her. He took a deep breath and asked. "How did you know?"

"I had a feel. You did tell me while at Kaho's shop that you were going to ask her." She took a sip of drink before continuing. "And by the awkwardness between the two of you; I had a feeling that it didn't go as planed."

He let out a sigh. The picked up the glass mug and finished off the rest of the beer in it. He turned to look at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

She stared at the mirrors in front of her. Then turned her head to the left and said. "I don't think so.. but just give it some time. My cousin is hard to chase. But I'm sure you'll get her. Just don't give." She raised her glass as the bartender brought another glass to him.

He raised his glass and said. "To time. May Tomoyo accept my proposal some day." Their glasses clinked and they each took a large sip.

00 Outside theater 00

Syaoran and Tomoyo walked towards the theater. They both were silent. He noticed that she was rubbing her hands slightly over her arm. He stopped slightly and removed his outer jacket. He then draped it over her shoulder.

She stopped walking and turned her head to right. Her violet eyes gave off a soft glow as she said. "Syaoran.. It's ok… We're almost near the theater."

He smiled and said as they continued to walk. " It's alright… I just don't want you too catch a cold." He then suddenly chuckled and said. " You ever never like this in high school."

She smiled and giggled as she stared at the theater that was lit with lamps around it, causing it to give off a yellow-ish glow. " Are you saying that I'm picky?"

He shoved his heads in his pants pocket. "No, nothing like that. It's just that I never thought you would act like that. We are good friends, aren't we?" He asked turning his head to look at her as she smiled.

She brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, we are…. We've always been friends. Even after the day you left… I'd never forgot about you. I know that Sakura-chan would do anything to never see you again."

They continued to walk as other couple hurried to towards the theater talking. He watched as a guy stopped at a lady selling roses. He could not help but glance at Tomoyo as she scanned her surroundings.

"Yeah, well I never knew why Kinomoto and I never got along. I'm guessing it has to do with natural element. I remember in Jr High some fortune teller told us that she was wood and I was water and that we'd never mix." He said with a slight chuckle. He turned to look at her and caught her giggling also.

00 Midnight. Eriol's house 00

Nakura rubbed her sleepy eyes as she headed towards the front door, where someone continued to knock on the door. She glanced through the peep-whole. – Sakura-chan? – She quickly unlocked the door.

She swung the door open to find Sakura standing there with her coat and a drunk Eriol draped over her shoulder. Sakura looked up at Nakura as she tried to wake him up by slapping his face. She gave a weak smile as she staggered to keep her friend up.

---------------------- ---------

AN: there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and then I'll try to update early next week. Until then, bye!


	7. part 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews and hit.**_ People have ask me if this is an S&T and E&S the answer is... for now the begining the relationships seems like that. But don't worry it will be my classical pairing. (A new character will also be added later one.)You'll just have to keep reading to see when and how they get together. So Keep the reviews coming toI can update early in the week.

----------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- ------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 6

Nakura helped Sakura carry her little brother to the coach. They placed down with his head on one side and his feet at the other end. Once he was settle Sakura sat down with a sigh. Sakura glanced at him while Nakura went to get a wash bun.

"Sakura… why don't you stay for the night?" Nakura asked when she returned and Sakura stood up ready to head out.

"It's alright. Touya called someone to pick me up here. I'll be fine…" Said Sakura as she tucked a few strands of lose hair behind her ear.

"But…" said Nakura setting the bin down on the coffee table.

Sakura gave a reassuring smile. "It's really alright… If you're worried about me getting to late work… it's alright… I can go in late." Then suddenly her cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

She snapped her phone shut said adjusting her coat. "Well I better get going." She then turned and headed for the door.

Nakura walked behind her. Once they got to the door she said. "Sakura-chan, thanks again for getting Eriol home." Sakura bowed and then quickly exited jogging towards the blue car at the curb.

00 Next Morning, Syaoran's house 00

Syaorn stood in front of a full length mirror. He placed two ties in front of his dark blue shirt. He stared at his own reflection for a while. He was about to pick the tie in his right hand, which was white with dark blue spots, when XieFie entered.

"Morning, I'd pick the one on the left." XieFie said as she sat down on queen size bed, covered with a dark green blanket.

"That's why you been coming to my room to pick out my ties." He said placing the white tie on his desk.

XieFie stared down at brown skirt she wore. She picked at some lint at the edge. Then she looked at him with her brown and black eyes. "I hope I don't have to do this for the rest of my life. I'm hoping the person you went to the concert with will be able to help you some time in future.

He fixed his tie. Then turned around and faced his older sister. "So you set the whole thing up…" He smirked as he walked towards her. She stood up and stared at his tie. "I knew there was more to the tickets. As for the girl… I think it's very likely she might become your future sister-in-law. It's just going to take some time."

She finished straightening it and then said. " I hope so too. I was going to ask you about her… if she's the one, but I think it would be best if I wait till you bring her home." She then looked up at him and smiled.

00 Eriol House 00

Eriol rubbed the sideof his head. His blue hair gelled up slightly. He opened his eyes slightly as Nakura set a cup of ginger tea in front of him. She then removed her pink apron and sat down across from him.

He sighed as he buttoned up the top button of his gray shirt. He looked at his sister who sat there in silence. He then picked up the cup. He stared at the contacts and then took a sip. A few seconds later he pulled the cup away.

"Man, this taste bad." She smirked and said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"That's what you get for coming home drunk. You're lucky that Grandpa had to get to a senior citizen meeting this morning." She poured milk over the cereal. "If he saw you like this again he would be disappointed."

He sighed propping his head up with his right hand. "Yeah I know… I just got carried away last night."

"Really? It's the second time this month. Is there something wrong?" Nakura asked as she placed a spoonful in her mouth.

He took another sip of the tea before replaying. "Not something I want to talk about right now." He pushed up his glasses.

She glanced at him from her bowl and then said. "Alright.. But can I ask what's the deal with you and Sakura-chan. She's been here often. She was also the one that got you home." She paused and smirked quickly before she continued. "Are you guys dating?"

Her sudden question caused him to choke. He quickly yet gently placed the mug down. He stared at her with his midenight blue eyes, which looked like goldfish eyes. "What are you talking about? Sakura and I are just friends." He lifted the mug up to his lips and took another gulp. "There is nothing going on between us."

He then stood up after finishing off the ginger tea. He pushed up his glasses and said. "Now if you'll excuess me I have to finish getting ready for work." He then walked away.

00 Two days later 00

Sakura walked down the hall of the fourth floor of the Li Home shopping Network. She tugged on her coat as she walked down the three steps towards Syaoran's office.

As she got near the office she met Eriol who also stopped when he saw her. She smiled and said. "Hi, Eriol.. Glad to see you're ok."

He chuckled and said. " Yeah, I wanted to stop by the shop to thank you for taking me home. I don't know what got in to me that night."

She shook her head. "It's alright… As long as you're alright… Well I better get going. Li is going to go on about me being late." He nodded his head and they went in opposite directions.

00 Syaoran's office 00

Sakura knocked on the door for the third time. She sighed and pushed open the door. She stuck her head in to find that it was empty. – Why does he always order food and never be stay to get it? –

She walked in and gently closed the door behind. She set the metal container on the coffee table. She flipped open the lid and started to place the dish on the table. Once she was finished she was about to leave the office when her eyes fell open Syaoran's palm pilot next to the food. She sather containerdown and stared at it.

She picked it up and noticed the large list of things to do. She started to move the pen against the screen. A few seconds later she returned the gadget's to it's original screen. She was about to put it down on the table when Syaoran started her.

"What are you doing?" he asked walking up to her in a dark brown jacket and white shirt and dark brown pants. His chestnut hair still messy and his amber eyes narrowed as he walked towards her.

"Nothing… I just wanted to know what this was. I'm just about to put it back." She said gently setting it down on the table. She then tucked some of her amber hair behind her ear. She then picked up the metal container from table.

He glanced at her as she started to walk pass him. As she walked pass him she said. "Enjoy… I'll come back later to collect the money. He sat down in the same spot she sat in. He picked up his palm pilot and noticed that the screen was blank.

"Wait up." He said turning his body towards her. She stopped and turned her head to the left. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she waited for him to say something. "Why is it blank?"

She took a step closer to him. "What are you talking about?" She asked now walking towards him.

"The screen is blank. It wasn't blank when I left it here. I had my whole schedule on it… now I have no idea…." She interjected before he could continue.

"Are you saying I'm the one who killed your toy?" He stared at her, his amber eyes darkend as he looked at her. "I didn't do anything. All I did was pick it up… I never pressed anything…. Don't blame me because it's dead."

He stood up with the silver pilot in his right hand. "I don't care. You'll have to pay for it."

This time it was her turn to face him, her hands in her hips. "Pay for it? You have got to kidding me. There is no way I'm paying for you toy. I'm leaving.." With that she stormed away

The door slammed shut with a load bang. He plopped down on the coach. He stared at his palm pilot and sighed. Then stared at the food which was cover with plastic wrap. He reached for a bowl with seaweed and then took the wooden chopsticks apart. As he stuff seaweed in his mouth he glared at the pilot on the table.

00 Kaho's noodle shop 00

Sakura stared at the customer, which was a guy. She glared at him as he handed her the check and money. She popped open the cash registar and placed the bill inside. Then quickly slammed the change on the counter.The guy nervous took his change and left.

Kaho who had noticed the way she act from time she got back from the Home Shopping Network, at the front of the store as she collected the dirty dishes. She walked up to Sakura and placed the dishes next to the registar. She glanced at Sakura who slammed the draw shut.

"Sweetie is there something wrong?" Sakura glanced at her as she tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing…" – Yeah right… there is no way I'm going to get him a new one. He's the one that messed it up. – She sighed and took the bin of dirty dishes. " I'm going to wash these." Then walked away before Kaho could say anything else.

Kaho watched as Sakura walked away with a sigh. She tucked her hands into her apron. She smiled at the young customer who was ready to pay. She bowed slightly as she took the bill from them.

00 Following night, steak house 00

Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran as a waiter took their plates away. Syaoran smiled and said as another one brought over dessert. " I'm glad you like it here. I thought you were going to come."

Tomoyo smiled as she added sugar into her coffee. " No, I love stake… Oh yeah, I want to thank you for the flowers. But I can't believe you didn't sign the card." She glanced at him as he leaned forward to add sugar into his coffee.

"Well I didn't want anyone to know it was me just in case it falls into the wrong hands. You know… some girls are strange… and that's because I'm cute."

Tomoyo smirked as she slowly stirred the hot liquid. "I see now why Sakura hate you." Syaoran looked up at her in shock. She giggled as she lifted the cup to her lips. She took a sip for continuing. " She say you're too smug. But it doesn't mean that I don't like you."

His face brightens when he heard that. In a relief tone he said. "That's good to hear.. I was starting to worry."

"There is something else I wanted to ask you…" He nodded gently placing his cup down. He looked at her ready to listen. "I know that you guys are looking for someone to help test out product and I know the perfect person for the job."

He nodded and said in a business tone. " I was actually just going to get you someone to help you department out… So since you found someone that you trust.. I'll leave the rest up to you."

She stared at him with her violet eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to meet the person first?" He nodded his head. Her smiled brighten. "Ok, then all ask her to start next week."

------------------ -------------- ------

AN: There you have it. Do you know who that job is for? And is Sakura going to pay Syaoran for his palm pilot? Well the more reviews the earlier I update and the faster you'll find out the answer. So REVIEW! Until then, bye!


	8. part 7

**_WOW ! Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. An Early update since I got sooo many reviews! Once again THANK YOU ! AND KEEP THEM COMING!_**

------------------------ -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- -------- -------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 7

Sakura sat in her bed. Her honey amber hair was let down and framed her oval face. She sat crossed leg on her bed staring at her checkbook. She racked her hands through her hair. Then picked up the purple book and sighed. – There is no way I can pay for it… unless I ask Kaho for the money in advance. If I do that she'll know something is wrong. I'll just have to find myself another job. –

She turned towards the only light source, which was a lamp near her bed. She picked up the checkbook and placed it on her nightstand. Then as she tossed the covers over herself; she turned off the light.

00 few days later/ Kinomoto house 00

Tomoyo entered the house. Kaho placed a pair of slippers in front of the young girl and flipped her red hair back. Tomoyo thanked her before standing up. She adjusted her large sunflower bag.

As they walked further into the house Tomoyo turned to Kaho and asked. "Where is Sakura?"

They stopped at that first landing. Kaho sighed and glanced up at the stairway. "She's up there. Is there something wrong with her? She's been up there for a while." Kaho tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, I think I have what she needs." Tomoyo said as she started up the stair. She then stopped half way and then turned towards Kaho who had shoved her hands into the front of the apron. "By the way, my mom wants you and everyone to come for dinner next Friday. Do you think you can come?"

Kaho smile at the young girl and said, "Sure, I'd love to come and I'm sure Sakura and Touya would love too. Well that is if we can get Sakura out of the room."

00 Sakura's room 00

Sakura sat her laptop at her oak desk. Her honey amber hair was tied in a messy bun and she wore a pair of sweat pants and shirt. Her feet were propped on the seat as she stared intently at the screen. She let out a sigh and through her head back staring at her pale pink walls.

A knock on the door caused her to sit up and spin her chair around. Tomoyo entered with a smile on her face. Sakura just stared at her cousin and best friend with a glum look on her face. Tomoyo sat down across from her, on the bed.

"So.. still looking for a job huh?" Sakura said and nodded.

Tomoyo reached into her large bag. She pulled out a few pieces of yellow paper. She glanced down and said "Well I have something you might like…"

Sakura sat up in her chair. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's a part time job as a tester for our produces." She noticed Sakura's puzzle look. She smiled and then said, "Yes. I know what you are thinking. Eriol is our full time product tester but for the next few months we're getting all female products." She then extended her hand towards Sakura.

"Sounds great.. "Said Sakura as she skimmed through the papers. "Do I need to go through an interview or anything?"

Tomoyo shook her head, causing her violet ponytail to sway. "Nop, cause I'm in charge and Syaoran has already agreed to whom ever I pick. But I do need the forms done by next week. And then you can start that day."

Sakura placed then papers on her desk with sigh. "Thank you so much… I was going crazy looking for a job."

Tomoyo smiled and said "Well I'm glad I can help but if you don't mind me asking;" She looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "why do you need this job so much? I mean I'm sure if you ask Touya, he'll give you the money."

Sakura wrinkled her nose as she took a bottle water off her desk and said. "Long story, but let's just say the faster I get the money the faster I don't have to deal with his contant nagging about it."

Upon hearing Sakura's choice of words Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "You didn't barrow money from a mob did you?"

Sakura shook her head and said. "You really think that I would do something like that? Besides if anyone found out then it would put Onii-chan's company in danger."

Sunddenly Tomoyo phone rang. Tomoyo flipped some of her violet hair back as she reached into her big sunflower printed bag. She smirked at the caller ID. She then flipped it open.

Sakura took that moment and spun around in her seat and faced her computer again. When she heard Tomoyo snap her phone shut she turned around again. She stared at her cousin and smirked, tilting her head to the side and asked. "Going on date?"

"Yeah, maybe.. I got to run." Replied Tomoyo standing up. She slide her bag on her shoulder.

"Is it with our favorite friend Eriol?" asked Sakura in a witty tone.

Tomoyo, who had walked towards the door stopped and said; "I don't know where you got that idea. But the answer is no." Sakura just chuckled and watched as she walked out of her room.

00 Two Months later 00

Sakura walked through the hallway with a box of hair curlers. She was struggling to balance the box when someone caught the box in time. She sighed when the person on the other side helped her up. She looked up and found herself looking at a pair of amber eyes.

"It's you…" said Sakura in a montone voice. She straighten her purple and white knitted sweater and dusted off her dark blue jeans. Her honey amber hair was tied tied in a bun.

Syaoran stared at her, dressed in a white button down shirt with a dark blue swerter with a v-neck over it. To complete his outfit he wore a pair of black pants. He cleared his throat and then said.

"Well if you don't want my help then just take it back." She closed the gap between the two if them. She griped the buttom and side of box and took it out of his hands.

"I never said I was going take it back." She snatched it back and stared at him.

"You know ever since you've started working here, I never seem to get anything nice from you. Which remains me…. Where is my palm pilot?" He asked walking up to her.

She kept herself to roll her eyes. She gripped the side and buttom of the box. She placed a small smile on her face and said. "You know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and if you don't want to see me let me do my job. And I never said that I'd get you another palm pilot." Then with that she walked way with a smirk on Syaoran's face.

00 Eriol's house, later that night 00

Eriol was in his room when his cell phone rang. He reached towards his right and picked it up. He placed to it his ear and said, "Hello, Eriol here."

"Hey you, pretty Sakura." Eriol smirked as he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey you… Are you calling me because of the hair curlers. If yes, I'm sorry I don't think I can help because my hair isn't that long." He heard Sakura giggle on the other end.

"No, No, it has nothing to do with work… I need to get something at the mall tomorrow and I was wondering if you can help me since tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have to work?" He heard as Sakura stared to munch on something.

"Well… I think I can… I do have time tomorrow at 11 AM." He heard more crinkling on the other end. A few seconds later he snapped his phone shut and knock on the door caused him to turn around in his chair.

Nakura entered dressed in a pair of cow pajama's. She was carrying a tray with hot tea. She placed it down on next to him on the desk. She then sat down on his bean bag chair which matched his blue room with white trimming.

She smirked and said. "That was a long conversation. Are you and Sakura going out. You guys seem to talking a lot."

He sighed and said. "Nothing is going on between the two of us." He turned and picked up the wooden picture frame and pointed to the group photo, which was taken during their trip back to Tomoeda. "Does it look like anything is happening in this photo?"

Nakura tilted her head and said. "Well that was like three months ago. Anything can happen between the two if you."

"Sis, nothing is going on. She just wanted to me to help her pick something up. If anything happens you'll be the first too know. Besides, I have someone I like and Sakura is helping me." Eriol said putting the picture frame on his desk.

Eriol helped her up and then urshered to the door. Then waved goodbye and closed the door with sigh.

00 Mall/ Next day 00

Sakura and Eriol where walking through the crowed mall looking at glass cases. They came to a stop in front rows of palm pilot. Sakura turned and looked at Eriol. "What do you think of this?"

Sakura leaned towards the glass case. Her emerald eyes came in contact to what Eriol was pointing at. It was silver and gray palm pilot with it's own light.After looking at it for a while she asked the sales person to wrap it up for her.

00 Food Court 00

As Sakura poured ketchup on to her fries Eriol was stirring sugar into his coffee. Sakura started putting fries in her mouth. She wiped her mouth and then smiled. She noticed that he staring at her and she blinked

"What is it? Something wrong?" He shook his head and continued to stir his drink.

"Nothing… Just wondering why you would buy something that you don't even use." He said lifting the cup up to his mouth.

"Just had to buy it for someone. Why else would I take the job at the Home Shopping Network. You know I want to have nothing to do with that Li.. Anyway, how are things going between Tomoyo and you. Do you plan to propose again?" She asked glancing at him as she continued on her fries.

He placed his burger down on the plate. He swallowed his food before he said. "I did last weekend and she rejected me again. She said that I wasn't marriage matrial. Said that I didn't have a plan."

Sakura placed her milkshake down and said. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Eriol. I know that she's been going on dates a lot and thought it was you… But you never came across not person with out a plan. Now Li might not have one but not you."

He gave a small smile and said. "It's alright… As long as she's happy. But you know my sister thinks that we're dating." He picked up his cup again and took a sip.

Sakura froze with her milkshake straw in her mouth. "You have got to joking. You and me…. Dating? Where does she come up with this stuff? But you don't have to worry, I have a feeling that Kaho thinks that we're dating too." They looked at each other and smirked.

------------------------------------- ----------

AN: There you have it, part 7. Please review! Need 5 reviews before I update again next week. Thanks again for all you reviews and hit. Until next time, Bye!


	9. part 8

Here is part 8. Thanks for all the reviews and hits!

---------------------- ---

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- --------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 8

"Sakura, where did you go today?" asked Kaho as she diced up the carrots on her chopping block. Kaho's hair was pulled into a ponytail and her purple dressed was protected with a yellow apron. She glanced at Sakura who was putting rice into rice cooker.

"I just want to the mall with Eriol to get something.. Why do you ask?" Sakura placed the lid on the rice cooker. She tucked some of her lose amber hair behind her ear. Her emerald eyes glanced at Kaho who continued to chop up the carrots. She then adverted her gaze to the draw near the sink and pulled out their chopsticks.

"It's just what you and Eriol have been spending lots of time together. You know, I thought you guys were dating." Kaho placed her kinife down and started to move the pieces of carrots into the pot.

"Nop, Not dating… Never will. We're just really good friends." Said Sakura closing the draw and then headed towards the dinning area.

Touya walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in a gray shirt and lose black gym pants. He glanced from Sakura, who could be seen setting the table through the bar, which separated the kitchen and dinning area, to Kaho who was smiling at her. Sakura walked outof the dinning area just as he then walked up the counter and poured himself a glass of water.

"Are you asking Sakura about Eriol again?" He asked, placing the glass of water to his mouth.

She glanced at him as she stirred the pot pf curry. "Yeah, I think they make a cute couple. At least we know that she looks someone. She and Syaoran fight so much that I thought she hated guys. Now that she and Eriol are going out, we know what she'll get married soon."

"What? She and Eriol are dating?" He asked almost spitting out the water in his mouth.

"Yeap, but she's in denile…And you were wrong about her and Syaoran… They fight to much there is no way they like each other. I also heard from Yelan.. that Syaoran has a girlfriend." Kaho said as she continued to stir the pot. She picked up a small dish and placed some curry in it to taste it.

"Yelan? I haven't seen her a while… anyway, like a said, just leave Sakura love life alone. You're just going to make it complex. But Ithink I have a way to solve Sakura and Syaoran's problem..." Touya then headed out of the kitchen with his water.

Kaho turned and looked at the back of husband. "You have a plan?"

Touya turned and said. "Yep, all I need to the right moment." – It might not work. But it's better then having them fight, cause Sakura might take over the company someday we can't have them fighting over everything. –

00 few days later 00

Syaoran sat at the dinner table with Yelan, Xiefia and Feifie. He was shoving rice into his mouth when Yelan said calmly. "You know it's been two months since you've started dating Tomoyo. Why don't you bring her over to dinner?"

Xiefia, Feifei and Syaoran stopped eating and looked at their mother. Syaoran glanced at Xiefia who nodded her head. He placed his bowl of rice down. He then gently set his chopsticks down. He looked at Yelan who was now picking up a piece of chicken and placed it into her bowl.

"You want to meet Tomoyo? But you usually don't meet my girlfriends." He said and both his sister nodded their heads vigorously.

"Yes, you've never dated any girl for more then two months, therefore, I think it's only right that I meet her. That is unless you don't feet that your relationship with her will go any further?" She said looking up from her food.

A smile was plaster in Syaoran's face. He racked his hand through his hair and said. "No, I think we'll be getting married soon. I'll see her tomorrow and invite her over for dinner this Friday."

He then picked up his bowl and smiled at his sisters who also smiled. – This is going great… -

00 Following day 00

"Hi," said Sakura with a smile on her face as she walked into the New Product department. Everyone in the office looked up and smiled and returned her greeting. She walked down the steps towards Tomoyo who was typing on her computer.

"Here is the report for the hair dryer." Said Sakura reaching in her brown backpack, which was drapped over her shoulder. She pulled out a blue binder and then handed to Tomoyo who looked up.

"Thanks…That was fast. I thought you had today off from noodle shop?" Asked Tomoy placing the binder on her desk. She flipped her hair back as Sakura replied.

"I do, I wanted to drop this off. Oh is Li-san in his office?"

Tomoyo held back her shock. – Sakura-chan never asks if Syaoran is in his office. This is strange. Maybe they're getting along? Wait… what am I saying, that can never happen. – Her violet eyes twinkled as she turned and looked at Sakura. She smiled and answered. "Yeah, I think he is… Why do ask?"

Sakura adjusted the strap of her bag and said in a slight nervious tone. "Nothing, he just forgot to pay for the lunch he order on Monday and I just wanted to get the money." She then glanced at her silver watch, hidden under her pinked jean jacket.

She bowed and then exited the room. Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who stared as Sakura hurried away. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and shrugged her shoulders.

00 Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran was looking through the latest sells report when Sakura entered his office. The heels of her pink boots echoed against the tilted floor as she walked towards his desk. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a box wrapped in dark green paper. She placed the retangular box on his desk.

She then turned to leave when he looked up from his work. He looked at the book and asked as she reached arm chair in the middle of his office, "What is this?"

She spun around in her heels and said. "It's the palm pilot you've been rubbing in my face about for last two months."

Without thinking he quickly replied. "I don't want. It take it back." Her eyes widen in shock when she heard that.

She walked towards his desk. Her heels clicked against floor louder. She then pulled the cover off the box. Then removed the palm pilot and placed it in his hand. Her eyes narrowed as she said; "You have got to be joking. I've worked my butt off to get you this thing and now you don't want it. What's the point in rubbing it in my face, if you don't want it. There is no way I'm taking it back."

She then turned to leave when he stood up. He walked up to her and said. "Look I found out from Feifei that she was one that messed with my pilot and that's why it broke when you looked at it… I can't take your gift." He then placed it into her hand.

She stared at the shinny black object and then looked up at him. He wore a dark purple button down shirt with a dark blue tie with dark purple strips and black pants to match. She looked into his amber eyes and asked harshly.

"Do you know how much this cost me? Why do you think I'd take up another job. Do you think I come here just for fun? I don't like to be in debt and I got you the pilot." She walked towards his desk and shoved it back in the box. She placed the lid back on. "If you don't want it throw it anyway but I'm not taking it back."

She walked towards the door and yanked it open. She stopped when she find Tomoyo standing there with her hand ready to knock. She bowed towards Tomoyo and mumbled "Tomoyo." Then slide pass her but not before casting Syaoran, who stayed rooted in his spot, an evil glare.

Syaoran went back to his seat as Tomoyo enetered. She walked up to the desk and noticed that green box. She looked up as he sat down with sigh.

"Something going on between the two of you? She seems angrier then usual."

Syaoran looked at her and shook his head. "No, nothing happened. You know there is always something wrong between the two of us. Anyway," He stood up and walked her over to the coach. "So I was talking to Mama last night. She wants to meet you. She wants you to come over for dinner on Friday."

"Really?" asked Tomoyo in shocked tone. "She wants to meet me? …" He nodded his head. "Oh, ok… Friday it is…." She said looking into his eyes with a smile on her face.

00 Friday/ Li residence 00

Tomoyo entered the large house. She slipped off her shoes and placed her feet in the slippers. Syaoran was in tow as they made their way to the living room where his family was waiting.

Tomoyo bowed deeply before taking a seat on the white coach. She tucked her deep red skirt, with yellow flowers printed at the hem, under herself before sitting down next to Syaoran. She flipped her hair back and looked up.

Xiefia placed a cup of tea in front of them before setting the tray on her lap as she sat down. Tomoyo smiled and then took a sip.

"So, Tomoyo, I heard from my girls that you use to go to school with Syaoran." Yalen said as she took a sip from her cup.

"Yes, Li-san… We went to high school together…" Tomoyo replied as she placed her cup down.

"Tomoyo-chan…." Said Feifei with a sly grin on her face. " What is that you like about our brother?…" XieFia and Yalen head snapped in her direction.

Xiefia covered Feifei mouth and said with an uneasy laugh. "Sorry about that… That's a bit to personal for this dinner. We've only just met you."

Tomoyo chuckled and said as she turned to look at Syaoran, who was regaining his composer from the question. "It's alright… I don't mind. I like people that are direct. The thing I like the most about your brother is that he's direct. He knows what he wants and maybe the fact that he can keep my cousin Sakura in place."

"Sakura? You mean Kinomoto san?" asked Xiefia as Tomoyo nodded

"Yeah, Sakura Kinomoto is my cousin. And they still don't get along after all these years." Tomoyo said with a slight giggle.

------------------------- ------------------

AN There you have it part 8. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review so I can post the next chapter earlier in the week. Unitl then, bye!


	10. part 9

Thanks for all the reviews and hit.

-------------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00seeting

--------------- ------------- ---------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 9

Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo as they drove through the dark streets of Kyoto. He made a right turn before he said, "I'm sorry."

Tomoyo brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. She turned her head to the left to look at him. With sparkling purple eyes she asked. "What are you talking about? I thought the dinner went well."

The car stopped at a red light. At that moment Syaoran turned and looked at her. "That was wrong of Feifei to ask such a question. It's not like we're going to get married and it not right to ask such a question."

Tomoyo patted his arm to signal him the lights had changed. He pressed on the gas petal. "Are you saying that you don't see us going married?" She asked in a distressed tone.

He glanced at her as the car made a left turn. "Tomoyo, that's not want I meant. I think we're perfect for each other and that marriage will be in the picture. I just thought that the question was a little too personal." The car came to a stop at another red light. He then placed his right hand on top of her left hand. "Do you not want to marry me?"

She looked up and smiled. "No, I'd love to marry you. But I hope you propose properly and maybe get me a ring?" She said with a smile on her face. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek before pressing on the gas petal as the traffic turned green once again.

00 Home Shopping Network/ 1 wk later 00

The doors to the elevator slide open. Sakura, who had been staring at her feet looked up when she heard the familiar ping of the elevator. She stood there as her eyes came in contact with Syaoran, who stood in the empty elevator.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked dressed in a dark blue shirt with a white tie and dark blue pants.

She got in and stood at the other end of the elevator. Once the door closed she stared at her reflection gripping her metal container.

They stood in silence until Syaoran said. "Look, Sakura, I'm sorry about the palm pilot. I found out from Eriol that you only took the job that Tomoyo offered was to make extra money so you wouldn't have to ask Kinomoto san."

Without turning her head to look at him said in monotone voice. "Yeah, ok, you found out.. so what?"

He turned to look at her. She kept her gaze to the front of the elevator. "I want to pay you back. You know, give you back the money."

"I don't want it." She interjected. "I told you that I never want to be in someone debt. I don't care if you pay me back. All I care about is that, I did." The elevator came to a stop on the first floor. She nodded her head towards him and quickly slid out before he could say anything more.

He got off before the other people were about to get on. He sighed as he watched her walked down the lobby towards the exit. He sighed and then turned in the opposite direction towards his car.

00 Two days later 00

Sakura removed a pad from the front of her apron. She also removed a blue gel pen from her amber hair bun. She walked up to the table where Syaoran sat. She cleared her throat and said in a bored tone.

"What can I do for you?" He looked up from the menu on the table.

"I'll just have some BBQ Chicken on a stick." She quickly wrote it down and said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She then walked away as he took a sip of water.

00 Ten minutes later 00

"Here you go… Your BBQ chicken." He looked down on the plate and then said.

"We need to talk…" He said as she was about to walk away. She stopped and stared at him.

"We have nothing to talk about. Eat your food; if not leave so you can free the table." She said and then walked away.

He sighed and started to eat when Sakura placed the bill on the table and then slipped on her coat and left the restaurant.

00 Sakura room/3 days later 00

Touya entered the room to find Sakura on her bed with her laptop in front of her. He set the tray of fruit on her desk. He then racked his hands through his short black hair. He then rolled her chair over to her bed.

"What is it Onii-chan?" asked Sakura as she doubled clicked on an icon on her desktop.

Touya tugged on his sweatshirt and leaned back in his seat. He glanced around her room and said. "You know it's been a while since you redecorated. I'll give you the money… Talking about money, Kaho told me that you took a large amount out of your account. Is something wrong?"

She stopped tipping and said. "No,. Nothing… I just need it to repay a friend. Do you believe me?" She asked, flipping her damp amber hair back behind her shoulder.

"Yes, but why did you take the other job. You know if you need money I would give it to you." Said Touya leaning forward.

Sakura said and closed her laptop. "I know, I just didn't want to always ask you for money. I just need to pay Syaoran back. He thought I broke his palm pilot, which is totally not the case. So I got him another one." She turned to and stared him in the eyes. "And you know how I hate being in debt."

"I know, well at least that's taken care of… Will you still be working there?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders as Touya rolled the chair back to the desk and picked up the tray of fruit and brought it to her.

"I guess, I mean it will give me some practice before I work for you. You do want me to come back right?" She asked as she popped an orange in her mouth.

He smiled and did the same thing. "Of coarse."

00 Four days later 00

Sakura stood in the crowd of people waiting for the bus. She slid her bag off her left shoulder and it draped on to her right side. She glanced to the right and noticed Syaoran walking towards her. – What is he doing here? –

She ignored him until the bus pulled into the bus stop. Everyone got on and Syaoran stood right behind her as she scanned for a seat. She found one near the back of the bus with two seats. She towards the seat in the back and slide in towards the window. Syaoran sit down next to her.

"What are you doing following me?" she hissed as she stared out the window.

"I told you that I wanted to talk to you. But all you've done is walk away. I want to repay you." He said as the bus traveled down the street.

"Well like I've been saying I have nothing to say to you." She hissed as the bus made a left turn causing her to lean towards him.

The bus pulled into a bus stop and an elderly lady got on. The lady scanned the bus and sighed when there were no seat open. She walked towards the back of the bus were Sakura and Syaoran sat.

Sakura stood up and said to Syaoran in a pleasant tone. "Syao, sweet slide down." Syaoran stared at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Move down so the grandma can sit." She said between her smiling teeth.

Syaoran noticed the old lady and slid down to were Sakura sat. Sakura then sat on Syaoran lap, but not before tucking her ankle length skirt under herself.

"Oh may, thank you miss. You didn't have to do that." Said the lady as she slide in to what was once Syaoran's seat.

Sakura shook her head and said smiling at Syaoran; "It's alright… My sweetie, always wanted me to sit on his lap in public and I never would. Now his wish has come true. Isn't it right?"

Syaoran have a forced smile and answered looking at the lady. "My babe, is correct. I'm so grateful that you showed up. My babe is so stubborn at times." He then turned towards Sakura and narrowed his eyes.

00 Half and hour later 00

Syaoran and Sakura had got off the bus ten minutes ago. Syaoran had to jog up to Sakura since she was walking to fast. He finally caught up to her and now stood in front of her, blocking her way. She gave an annoyed sigh and stared at him.

"What is that you want from me? I've already got you a new palm pilot." Said Sakura.

"Look all I want to do is apologize for the way I acted about the palm pilot and I want to repay you." He said looking into her emerald eyes. She turned her head in towards the right.

"I don't see why you have to repay me. I don't need you to repay me." Her eyes narrowed. "What is our relationship? Ever since you've moved in to the house next to ours when we were ten all we've done is fight." She took a breath before she continued. "And we've done nothing but fight since we met three months ago. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

She pushed her way passed him and walked way. Syaoran spun around and then shouted. "We're friends! That's our relationship. We've always been friends."

She stopped as he ran up to her. "I've always thought of you as my friend… Don't you think of me of your friend?" He said looking into her eyes.

"Yes," She replied

A smile soon appeared on his face. He took hold of her right hand and said. "Good, cause I want to repay you and I know just where to take you." He started running with her towing behind.

----------------- -----------

AN That it's for now… Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!


	11. part 10

Thanks for all the reviews and hit.

--------------------- -------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------- ------------ ---------------- ---

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 10

Sakura and Syaoran came to a halt in front of a five-story shopping center. He smiled at her as they entered. She glanced at him as they took the elevator to the third floor. Once they reached the third floor Sakura asked adjusting her bag strap.

"What are we doing here?" He smirked and then dragged her into a clothing store.

"I know you would object to me giving you back the money… So I thought if you'd pick something out I'll pay for it." He said as his eyes roamed the store.

She shook her head and said. "I can't … it's too much… If we are friends you'll just let it pass."

He waved towards a sales lady, who stood at the side of the store refolding some of the clothes from the fitting room. As the lady walked towards them he said. "Stop being so stubborn. Go pick something out."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said. "Alright, but don't blame me if I pick something really exspensive." She then followed the lady towards the back of the store.

00 New Product Department 00

Eriol returned from a meeting when he entered the bullpen. Everyone else in the department left for lunch. He spotted Tomoyo making a call on her cell phone. He stood back to admire her. After a few sighs he smirked and gently pushed up his glasses.

"Who are you trying to call?" he asked as he walked up to the her.

She turned to look at him, causing her violet hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail, draped over her right left shoulder. She snapped her phone close. As she placed her phone into her white handbag she said.

"No one. I wanted to eat lunch with Sakura but she's not answering her phone." Eriol then went to place his things on his desk. He removed his coat from the back of chair and asked slipping it on.

"In that case would you mind having lunch with me? Or are you still avoiding me because you rejected my proposal." He walked towards the door looking at her.

She stood up and said grabbing her purse and coat. "I'd love to have lunch with you and where did you get the crazy idea that I was avoiding you. You are my best friend. Come on; let's go to Aunt Kaho's noodle shop. I haven't been there in a while."

00 Late that night 00

Sakura was admiring the two outfits that Syaoran brought for her. The first one was a cocktail dress, which was white with red roses and had frills at the shoulders. The second one was black skirt and white top with a dark blue coat that fell just below the bust line. She was standing in front of her full length mirror when there was a knock on the door.

She quickly pulled open her walk in closet and placed them in the back. She then hopped onto her bed and pulled a box of nail polish on the bed, along with a clipboard. A few seconds later she shouted; "Enter."

Touya entered holding two tickets. He sat down at the edge of her bed. "Working hard I see."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I need to get paid don't I. What can I do for you today?.. And if you visit has to do with Eriol… I really don't want to go there again." She then looked down at her work.

Touya shook his head. He placed a ticket in front of her and said. "I got these from a friend for the movies. You want to go with me?"

She picked it up and stared at it. – It's for the new Four season's movie. I have been wanting to see it for a while. – She looked him in the eye like she was trying to see through his soul They stared at each other for a while.

"Ok, but this better not be some joke." He smiled and ruffled her hair which has had pulled into a semi ponytail.

Just as he was about to leave her room, her cell phone rang. She leaned towards her nightstand and pick it. She read the text message and quickly wrote back. She placed her clipboard aside and hopped off the bed.

She pulled out a sweater blue sweater and blue jeans, from her drawer and was about to unbutton her cow printed pajama when she noticed Touya standing there. She smirked at him and walked up to him.

"It's not want you think…. Now go… I'll be home later tonight and I'll take a cab.." she said ushering him out her door. Then locked her oak door and hurried to change into street clothes.

00 Random place on the street 00

Sakura walked up the sidework café. She pushed back the plastic which surrounded the café, and entered. She spotted Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran sitting at a table near a pole. She walked up to them and sat down in between Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran poured her some saki before smirking and asked. "Does your hair come on a different style?" He placed the bottle down. " Or is it stuck?"

Sakura placed her bag on her lap and smirked at him. "Don't start with me. If you it wasn't her Tomoyo's convincing SMS I wouldn't be here."

Tomoyo and Eriol rolled their eyes. The food they ordered arrived and Eriol quickly placed spicy chicken feet on Sakura and Syaoran's plate. He then pushed up his glasses and said. "Here.. Before it gets cold."

They both stared at each other. They picked up the chicken feet with their hands, which was covered with a plastic glove. They stared at it before glancing at each other. They then extended their hand towards each other and said. "Here."

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo staring at them with a bewildered look on her face. As Sakura and Syaoran exchanged their chicken feet Eriol could not help but chuckle and said

"They're switching because Syaoran seems to get the larger one and Sakura the smaller one. If they don't switch Sakura going to start bickering so they switch each time so it doesn't happen." He glanced at them as they much away.

A lady in a dirt white apron approach their table with two bowls of spicey noodles in soup. The lady set the bowls in front of Tomoyo and Eriol before leaving. They smiled at each other before digging into their bowl.

"But tell me the truth Sakura-chan; why is your hair always in bun?" Asked Syaoran refilling Tomoyo's shot glass with saki.

"I like it that way? Why are you so worried? It's not like I'm dating you and if I were I wouldn't change just because you think I should."

00 Eriol's car later that night 00

"Tomoyo." Said Eriol as he drove through a yellow traffic light just as it was about to turn red. Tomoyo turned to look at him. With a smile she said.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat before he said.

"We are still friends right? I mean after all that has happened I hope we still are." He said as he made a right turn.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be." Said Tomoyo looking at his profile.

"That's good… in that case can you ppppplease tell me who you're dating? Sakura and I are trying to guess and if one of us gets it out of you first the other has to drive the other around the city for a month." Eriol glanced at Tomoyo at the same time trying to put on a puppy dog face.

She smirked brushing her hair back from it's ponytail. She reached into her bag and pulled out a lip gloss and compact mirror. As she was applying a light coat she said. "And what makes you think that I'd tell you? But to give you a head up ether of you will win this bet." And with that she snapped her compact shut.

00 Syaoran's room Saturday 00

"Syaoran this came for you in the mall." Said FeiFei entering the room and plopying herself down on the foot of his bed. She lifted a white envelope up to the light trying to see what it said inside.

Syaoran was sitting at his desk working. He spun his chair around. He rolled his eyes at Feifei. Then rolled his chair over the bed. He snatched the envelope from her and brought it to his face to see, whom it was from. But there was no return address. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out a movie ticket.

FeiFei leaned towards him to get a better look at it. She looked up him and said in a befuddled tone. "It's for the new romance movie… Why would anyone send you something like this?"

He stared intently at the ticket. He then looked up. While racking his hands through his hair he answered. "I have no idea… but since I don't have any plans with Tomoyo tonight I don't see why not."

FeiFei wrinkled her nose at what he said. She flipped her wavy chestnut hair back. She then got off the bed and left the room.

Syaoran smirked and rolled back to his desk. Then picked up his phone and dialed Eriol's number.

00 Theater later night 00

Syaoran entered the theater to find that the movie had just begun. He lifted his ticket towards the light that seeped through the doors to read the seat number printed on it. He then clutched his popcorn and large soda and headed down the ramp towards his seat.

"excuess me." He whipered towards the couple he was climbing over. When he got to the middle he stuffed his ticket in to his pocket of his shirt. He then set his tube of popcorn on his lap and the soda into the drink holder.

He started to place pop corn into his mouth when the person next to him started to remove the foil around the chocolate bar. It was making so much noise that he turned and wisphered "Could you keep it down."

"Well you're not the only one here and no one else is saying anything." Said the person. The person then started chomping on a few pieces of chips loudly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and then decided to slurp his soda rather loudly. A few seconds that he turned his head to find a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him.

They both said at the same time "Syaoran, Sakura!" a guy sitting behind them hissed.

"Would you two shut up? We're trying to watch a movie." Sakura and Syaoran turned their head and glared at the guy before, facing the screen again. They slumped low in their seats and leaned towards each other before Sakura whispered.

"We need to talk about this. Pass the popcorn" Syaoran smirked as he handed her his tube.

"You got that right…" He said as she handed the tube back to him.

------------------------ ----------

AN: there you have it. There is more to come and I don't know how long it will,maybe 50 chapters. So keep reviewing and tell me how you think it should end. Until then, bye!


	12. part 11

_**Here is the next part. Thanks for all the reviews and hits**_.

------------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ ----------- ----------

Home Shopping Network : His and Her Circumstance

Part 11

Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other at a café. They each order coffee and were now glaring at each other. They had been sitting like that for the pass ten minutes. After a few more seconds of silence Sakura said,

"And you are sure you don't know who gave you the ticket?"

"Yes, like I said fifty thousand times from the theater, I got in the mail." Said Syaoran slightly load. People around then turned to see what was going on.

Sakura noticed people staring at them, since they sat in the middle of the café. She leaned forward and said with hand gestures. "Lower your voice. I just asked were you got it cause Onii-chan said he wanted to see the movie with me."

"What, Touya said that he wanted to go with you?" She nodded her head. "You don't think he did this so we'd stop arguing right?" He raised his eye brow looking at him.

She lowered her cup down towards the table. She looked up at him after pondering the question. "I don't think so… No…" She paused again to think. "No, definetly not…"

He then picked up his cup and said before drinking from it. "Ok…. But this is sure strange…."

"I agree with you… So what do you want to do after this? You know we can't sit here forever." She said innocently as she glanced at him from her cup.

He had leaned back in his seat when he asnswered. "Who said anything about hanging out together… I just came to see a free movie."

"Well what do you want? We are together …. We can't go back home.. it's only 7pm… we should do something. If you can't think of anything I know what we can do." She said as a waitress in a penguin outfit brought over a piece of chocolate cake.

"If you forgot your car just went into the shop and you took my car here. And I don't think you have enough money to take a cab or bus. So you're stuck with me mister." He rolled his eyes as a waiter refilled his cup.

00 Movie Theater 00

Eriol's car pulled up to the theater. He turned off the engine and face Tomoyo, who had a bewildered look on her face. She buckled her seat belt and asked.

"What are we doing here?" She looked into his midnight blue eyes as he pulled out to tickets to the movie FOUR SEASONS. He looked at them and said,

"I got us ticket to this movie. I read in a magazine that this is hit." He noticed that she bit her lower lip thinking. He quickly shoved the tickets back into his pocket and added. "We don't have to go see it if you don't want too."

She glanced at him and slowly smiled. She giggled covering her mouth slightly. She leaned over and snatched the tickets from his shit pocket. She held the tickets in her hand. Then after a few seconds said, " I never said that I didn't want to see the movie. I just wanted to see that freaked out expression on your face." She plucked her bag from the side of her seat and hopped out of the car.

00 Street Fair 00

Sakura and Syaoran made their way through the crowded street fair. Sakura adjusted her blue and yellow toot bag. She spotted a booth selling gold fish and made her way towards it.

Syaoran towed behind with his hands in his pocket. He kneeled down next to her when they got to the booth. He looked up at the little gold fish swim in plastic bags filled with water. He looked his head and noticed Sakura excited expression.

"I can't believe you still like this kind of thing." He said as Sakura paid the old man, in charge of the booth, and was given a paper scope and plastic bowl.

She turned to look at him and said in a snobbish tone. "You're just jealous cause you could never get a fish into your bowl."

She then slowly lowered her scoper into the water. She gently slide the scoper through the water trying to the get one of the many little fishy into the bowl. She was about to flick one of the fishes into her bowl but the paper broke.

He smirked and said glancing away towards the little girl next to him. "I wonder who just bosted about being so good?"

Her head snapped in his direction. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared into his amber one. She thrusted her seconds scopper and bowl towards his chest. She wiped her hands on her dark blue jeans and said. "If you're so good; you try."

He glanced at her and then lowered his scopper into the water. She leaned toward the pool and inches towards him. Within a few seconds, with a flick of his wrist a tiny silver and blue fish landed into the bowl, with the paper still in tact.

The old balding man, in charge, leaned towards the pool and took the bowl from Syaoran. He then turned and faced the counter behind him. A few seconds later he turned around again and extended his hand to relave a plastic bag with two fishes.

Syaoran took the bag and smirked. Then asked. "But sir, we only caught one fish?"

The old man chuckle and said. " You two remain me of me and the miss when we were young. So I'm giving you two. One for the each of you."

Syaoran and Sakura turned and faced each other. Then faced the man and both said. "We're not a couple."

The man just chuckled and went to the little girl to collect the fishes she caught.

00 Movie theater 00

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Eriol as they stood at the popcorn stand.

Tomoyo glanced at the large amount of candy in the glass display. She smirked and asked. "Can I order anything I want?"

He nodded his hand and said "Sure… My treat…" A evil smirk appeared on her face as she asked one of the worker behind the counter to help her.

00 Syaoran's car 00

Sakura sat in the front seat of the car with her toot bag in her lap. The gold fishes in the plastic bag rested on top. She smiled as the fish swam aimless in the bag. She turned and asked. "What do you want to do with them?"

He glanced at her as he made a right turn. "I don't know… I don't want them. You can have them"

She was silent for a moment. She glanced out the window, watching the bright lights pass. Her emerald eyes fell upon a store. Then turned and said. "Well it's only right that you have one. After all you did win them."

He smirked and said with a smug tone. "So are you saying that I'm good at the game?"

She rolled her eyes and replied and said. "I never said that. I just said that you should have one. Now make a right turn at the next red light. We need to go to the pet store." She tucked a few strands of hair from her bun behind her right ear.

00 Eriol's Car 00

Tomoyo and Eriol sat in silence as they drove down the street. A few seconds later, Tomoyo turned and said. "Hey, you didn't treat me to movies just so you could get the name of my boyfriend out right." Her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, as she turned to look at his profile.

He chuckled and pushed up his glasses. He glanced at her just as he made a right turn. "No,…. Why would I do that?" Asked Eriol

She shook her head. "I know you Eriol. You don't give up to easily; especially when you want to win. You'renot going behind Sakura's back right?"

"Now why would I? Besides the two of you are cousins. You guys to all those girly things when guys aren't around. So how can I bet her." He replied with a smirk.

00 Syaoran's house later that night 00

Syaoran placed his goldfish on the floor. He shrugged off his coat and then bent down to retrieve his fish. He then slipped off shoes and placed his feet into his slipper. He then made his way towards the living room.

"You're home late." Came Yalen's voice from the staircase.

Syaoran looked up as he stood at the buttom of the stair. He then walked towards the landing. He then leaned forward and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Hi, MaMa. How was your day with Aunty?"

She shook her head slightly. She brushed some of his chestnut hair out of his eyes. She patted his shoulder and said. "You know she's always talking. How was your date with Tomoyo? I see you got a fish. You guys went to the fair?"

He looked down at the silver and blue fish now swimming in a plastic container. "Yeah, I got it at the fair….Tomoyo…." But before he could continue his cell phone rang. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled it out. "Hi, Tomoyo."

Yalen nodded and made her way down the stair. Syaoran stood there for few minutes before making his way to his room.

00 Sakura's House 00

Sakura slipped her coat off and plucked off the wooden floor her fish and some fish items. She then made her way towards the room on the first floor. She knocked on the door and entered a few seconds later.

She walked into to find Touya reading some papers at his large desk. He looked up and smiled. He removed his glasses and asked leaning back in his chair. "How was the movie? I see you went to the fair and got a goldfish. You know it's been a while since we got a fish in the house."

She stared at him and placed her things gently on the chair next to the door. She then firmly walked towards his desk. Her emerald eyes stared deep into his black beady eyes. She then reached into her toote bag. She pulled out the two movie tickets.

"How do you explain this? We were sappose together. I went to the theater and waited for you. The next thing I knew Li Syaoran was sitting next to me. You lied to me Onii-chan. Why is that?" She asked leaning towards him. Her eyes gave off a spark of flame as she waited for his answer.

-------------------- ------------

AN: That's it for now…I hope you enjoyed it. More to come so _Please Review!_ Until then, Bye!


	13. part 12

**_Thanks for the reviews._** Sorry for the late update.. school is a pain.On with the story.

----------------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------- ---------- -----------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 12

Touya slowly stood up. He tugged on his pajama top as he made his was around his desk, towards her. He slowly eased her away from the desk. He took the tickets off the desk and guided her to the coach in his office.

Once they were seated and settled, he took a deep breath and said in a clam tone. "Now breathe in and out. If not you're going to faint on me." She took a couple of deep breathes before continuing to stare him down.

He cleared his throat, glancing at the tickets in his grasps. He looked at her. "Ok, it's my fault that he got the tickets but I was only doing it for your own good." She raised an eyebrow listening to him intently. "You guys have been bricking none stop since you guys bumped into each other that I thought it might be good to do something together."

This time it was time for her to butt in. She released her hair from its bun. As she ran her hands lightly through her hair she said. "Yeah, but a movie that all couples were going too. Besides we don't argue that often. Maybe twice a week."

He placed the tickets on the armrest and sigh.- I guess I'll have to tell her the truth cause if I wait any longer she'll be pissed if she found out like a week later. – He took another deep breath. He racked his hands through his hair. "I know, but now you don't only stop by just to do deliveries but you're working there part time. It's better if you guys got along. What would other people working there think."

She glanced away. She played with the black rubber band in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders before looking up at him. "I don't know what the others think. We've done it for so long that, if we don't something is missing. Heck we went to pet shop to pick up some fish food for my gold fish, and we argued about what kind of food to get."

"So are you mad that I set it up? I swear I'll never to it again." He stared at her as she stared at her hands on her lap.

"No, I'm not…… just disappointed that you'd do something like that. Yet, I'm glad it's you and not Kaho, cause knowing her she'll have something weird planed out." She said as she stood up and made her way to the chair. She picked up her things and then walked out.

00 Syaoran room late that night 00

"Now was your evening?" asked Syaoran as he got into bed. He tuged his covers over his feet.

"It was nice… Eriol invited me to see FOUR SEASON.. You know he's the romanic type." Replied Tomoyo.

"Yeah…" He paused staring at the fish swimming in a small fish tank on top of his dresser, which faced the left side of his bed. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched his fish swim throw the green plastic seaweed in the tank.

"What did you do tonight?" Asked Tomoyo in a cheerful voice.

"Oh." He adverted his gaze from the fish to his comforter. "I want to the movies also. I got a free ticket and since you already had plans I didn't call you. Then I ended up at the street fair." He said propping his pillow up some more

"Sounded like fun… You sure it wasn't another girl?" asked Tomoyo in a taunting tone.

Syaoran froze for a moment. Then chuckled and said. "Now why would I go out with another girl when I have you. By the way do you have time tomorrow? I want to take you somewhere during your lunch break."

He heard some clinking on the other end. A few thumbs and then Tomoyo's voice returned. "Sorry, I have meeting tomorrow with the floral manager. I'm free on Wednesday." She waited for Syaoran to check his planer and then said with a smile."Ok, but do I didn't have to dress up do I?"

"I don't think you do? But if you want to I won't stop you. It's late.. I'm going to go to bed." A few seconds later he hung up.

. He sighed and removed his feet from his comforter and walked towards the fish tank. He sprinkled some fish flakes into the water and watched as the fish swam up the food and ate hungrily it. – Night Blossom, if you continue to eat like that you'll be just like your mom. – He smirked once before heading towards the bed.

00 Sakura's room (same time) 00

Sakura moved her fish tank on her four draw dresser. She smirked as she walked over to her bed and sat down at the foot of it. She racked her hands through her cripped amber hair and sighed. – I think I'll name you Wolf after you dad. I hope you're not as grumpy as him. –

She walked over to her desk and started to work on her latest product review. A few seconds later she turned her head to the left, her emerald eyes followed the silver fish as it swam in and out of the plastic castle at the buttom of the tank. – Maybe Syaoran isn't that bad. –

Her thoughts were broken when her cell phone rang. She rolled her chair over to the bed and picked up the ringing pink phone and slide the screen up. She placed it up to her ear and said. "Hey Eriol…. How was the date?"

00 Home Shopping Network, following afternoon 00

Syaoran walked down the hall straighting his coat. He looked up to find Sakura walking towards him. She was too busy placing money in her bag that nearing jumped out of her skin when he called her.

She glared at him angrly and hissed. "What is with you? Wait… don't answer that. I don't want to know… Now if you'll excuse me I have some more money to collect."

"Why is that that we always agrue?" He asked staring at her. "ANYWAY, have you had lunch?" Sakura shook her head. "Good, come eat with me…" He took her by the wrist and started to ursher her towards the elelvator.

She released herself him his grip and asked. "Couldn't you have asked me nicer and why to you expect me to drop everything for you? Besides why don't you ask your girlfriend to have lunch with you?"

Syaoran press the down button on the pale yellow marble wall. He racked his hand through his messy chestnut hair. He sighed before turning towards her and replaced. "Cause she's busy… Besides yesterday you dragged me to the fair which I really didn't want to go too. So you have to have lunch with me."

The ping from the elevator caused Syaoran to look up for a second. Therefore, he did not catch her rolling her emerald eyes. They soon stepped into the crowded elevator.

00 half and hr later 00

Sakura was fanning her mouth as she and Syaoran left the resturant. He smirked as he looked in her direction. "I can't believe you still can't eat spiecy food."

She looked at him and said wiggling her tounge a bit. "You are the one who order. You could have asked." She faced straight forward as she continued to fan her burning mouth. Her eyes spotted a soft drink shop stand.

She came to a halt and turned to face Syaoran. "You have to buy me a drink."

He glanced at the shop and sighed. He walked up to the young college students behind the counter. He glanced up at the menu then said to one of the girls. "I'll take two watermelon jucie"

As he was getting drinks Sakura's eyes fell upon a sign on the wall. – Win two tickets to the new amusement park. – She walked up to the counter and asked the other girl wipping the counter.

"Can I play?" She pointed to the sign.

The girl nodded and removed a box wrapped in Chistmas wrapping paper with a hole at the top. She lowered the box towards Sakura and said. "All you need to do is, reach in and get the multicolor ball."

She placed her hand in and a few seconds later pulled her hand out. She released her hand from the ball to see what color she got. Her eyes widen when she saw which ball she had picked out.

00 Park 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat down on a park bench under a large oak tree. Syaoran placed his drink next to him on the bench, while Sakura continued to sip her watermelon juice. Her emerald eyes were glued to the tickets she had just won.

After one last sip of her juice she removed the straw from her mouth. She smirked and said. "I can't wait to go…" She extended her hand with one of the tickets toward him.

He glanced at it before saying smugly. "I don't like amusement park." She blinked and retracted her hand.

"Fine, then I'll just take someone else. I'm sure Eriol would love to go with me." Syaoran quickly turned his head and tried to take the ticket from her. She looked at him strangely. "I thought you said you didn't go to places like these."

"Well I did after all buy you the drink. You should at least let me pick who I want to give the ticket too. So give it too me." He said extending his hand towards her. She took the ticket and stared at it.

She could not help but giggled at the way he act. As she cover her mouth slightly she placed the other ticket into his hand. After taking a few deep breathes she said. "If you want to go, just go.. I'm not going to laugh. You don't have to act all manly with me."

He stared her shocked for a few seconds. Then closed his agapped mouth and said with a slight blush on his checks. "I wasn't acting all manly…"

She shook her head and sighed. "Yeah yeah," she looked down that her ticket. "I'll call you later this week so we can decide when we'd like to go…"

00 Jewelry store Wednesday 00

Syaoran pulled open the door to the fancy jewlary store, to let Tomoyo enter first. She adjusted her white bag to keep it from sliding off her shoulders. As they made their way towards a counter, were a middle age lady with dark red hair and a dark purple skirt and black blouse stood waiting, Tomoyo asked.

"Are you picking something up for XieFia's birthday?" With his hand on the small of her back he guided her to the single chair in front of the glass counter. He smiled as she sat down, placing her purse on her lap.

"Then it must be for Aunty Yelan or FeiFei, right?" She sad as the lady standing there placed a tray of sparking diamond rings on to the counter.

"You can kinda say that. Why don't you tell me which on you like." Tomoyo nodded her head and leaned forward slightly. Her hands gently rest on the glass as her deep violet eyes scanned the different designs.

A few minutes pass before she said anything. She pointed toward a square cut diamond with a silver band. She looked at him and said with a slight smile on her face. He smiled in returned and said. "Why don't you try it on?"

The sales lady gently removed the ring and helped Tomoyo slide it on her left hand. Tomoyo admired the stone from near and far before gazing up at Syaoran. – That's beautiful. Too bad Syaoran isn't getting it for me. –

With a smile on her face she said. "It's lovely. I'm sure Aunty Yalen would love it."

"I'm glad that you think so…" He paused and said looking into her eyes. "because it's for you…" Tomoyo's eyes widen in shock. "I know that we've only dated for three and half month but we've known each other for longer. And I think it's time for us to get married. What do you say?"

Tomoyo looked down at the ring. She watched at the bright lights of the store danced off the sparkling stone. She the stood up and said with a sqink in her voice; "Yes, I'll marry you."

Syaoran's once nervous yet serious face broke into a smile. Tomoyo throw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the check. "I love you Syaoran…."

-------------------- ----------  
AN: There you have it part 12. I hope you all caught the S&S moments I've planted through out the story. More S&S moments to come a long with E&T moments how that Syaoran and Tomoyo are engaged.


	14. part 13

All your reviews have caused me to update this story faster the other two. But don't worry I'm still going to finish them. It will just take longer. Now ENJOY!

PS-Like I've said before this is a S&S and E&T. you'll just have to read on to see how they get together!

-------------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- -------------- ---------

Home Shopping Network

Part 13

Tomoyo entered the empty department and placed her bag down. She then sat down and sighed. A smile was clearly persent on her face. She reached for a couple of lose papers on her desk when her new engagment ring caught her attention. She brought it closer to her face to admire it.

The footsteps of her teammates caused her to quickly pick up the papers on her desk and return to her work. She smiled as they entered. As she brushed her hair back with her left hand, one of the girls caught sight of the ring.

"OH my God, Tomoyo-chan." Said Rika as she rushed up to the desk. She took hold of the ring as the other people gathered around the desk.

"It's an engagement ring, right?" asked Takashi as the girls admired the ring.

All Tomoyo could do was say with a smile on her face, "Yes…"

Rika glared at Takashi and said " Of course it's an engagement ring. Where have you been?" She turned to look at Tomoyo. "Now who's the lucky guy? You have got to tell us…"

Tomoyo smiled and said " Maybe sometime next week. We'll treat you guys to dinner. What do you guys say?"

The group cheered before returning to their desk. Eriol stood behind and smiled at Tomoyo. He extended his hand for her to shake. With a warm smile he said, "Congratulations"

00 Tomoyo Residence/ 5pm 00

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the queen size bed. They both where giggling when Sakura took a deep breathe. She placed a lock of honey amber hair behind her ear as she admired the sparkling diamond ring on Tomoyo's left hand.

"I can't believe the guy asked you to marry him and it's only been wait… around 4 months." Sakura said as she tucked her feet under herself.

"I know… I can't believe I said yes. But I do love him so I don't see why not. We've been dating for some time. But we've knew each other for a while. It's just that lately we've gone out." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura.

"Well what ever the case maybe I'm dying to meet him." Tomoyo interjected that this moment.

"You're not trying to get the name out me so you can win that bet with Eriol right."

Sakura gave an innocent smile and said. "Well… what if I am… Can't you just tell me before we meet him and his family in two weeks?"

There came a knock on the door. As Tomoyo got up to answer it she said. "Nop, Not going to give in. You'll just have to wait like Eriol." She pulled open the door to guy with silver hair and in a white shirt with a gray vest. To match and complete the outfit he wore gray pants. He smiled at Tomoyo who smiled also.

Sakura hopped off the bed when she saw who it was. She gave him a hug and said. "Grandpa. What are you doing here? I mean I know what you're going here but I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow?"

He smiled and gave a light kiss on each of his granddaughter's forehead before relaying. " Caught an early flight… And when I head from everyone down stairs I had to come up and see Tomoyo's engagement ring"

Tomoyo lifted up her hand for Grandpa to see. He smiled after looking at it and said. "It's lovely… Let's go down stair and have dinner. I was set to get you guys."

The girls stood on etheir side of him and linked their arms around him as they headed down the hall and towards stair. As they were walking Sakura made puppy dogs eyes and said. "Grandpa, Tomoyo-chan is being mean to me." He turned his head to right to look at her.

"Aww, Sakura…. What did mean old Tomoyo-chan do to you?" The trio started to make their way down the stairs.

"She won't tell me the name of her fiancée." Tomoyo glared at Sakura and then soften her gaze before tugging on his arm slightly before saying,

"Don't listen to her… She just want to win the bet against Eriol …. Heard that the loser has to give the winner 1200 yen." Grandpa turned his head once again towards Sakura and said in a semi-firm tone,

"Is that true?" Sakura sighed and then glared at Tomoyo before the trio started crackling up as they made their way towards the dinning table.

00 Dinning table 00

Grandpa sat the head of the table while Touya, Kaho and Sakura sat on the right side of time. While Sonomi and Tomoyo sat on the left side of the table. Everyone was busy eating that Sakura nearly choked on her rice.

She looked up at Grandpa and asked. "what did you say?" He picked at his fish and repeated what he had said a few seconds ago.

"I said, now that our Tomoyo is engaged when do you think it will be your turn."

Sakura grabbed her cup and gulped down two large sips of water. She wipped her mouth and said. "Grandpa…. I don't think… I'm even close to being engaged."

Kaho placed her bowl down gave Sakura a strange look. "What do you mean? Aren't you and Eriol-chan getting a long really well. You've guys been for the last three month."

Sakura nervously glanced at everyone at the table. She racked her hands through her lose wavy hair. "Kaho… " She started to say but Tomoyo interjected and said.

"Sakura-chan… you and Eriol chan have been dating?" She shook her head slight with a smile on her. "And you've been keeping it from your bestfriend like forever… You should have told me…"

Sakura remained speechless as everyone at the table started to talk. Grandpa smiled and said beaming at her. "Well that's great. I want to meet this Eriol."

Tomoyo turned to look at the elder and said. "But you do know him… He went to highschool with us…" She then gave Sakura with a warm smile, which she tried to return but instead she had to force it out.

00 Saturday afternoon 00

"I'm tried. Do you want to sit down and have lunch." Asked Sakura as she and Syaoran got off the roller coaster ride. She nudged him when he didn't answer. "Well?"

"Fine." He replied straighten his jean jacket. She smiled as they made their way towards the court food area.

They can to a stop near a bunch of table. Sakura plopped down at the nearest green table. He sat down across from here and glanced around . He rubbed his hands on his jeans and asked. "Why don't we eat inside?"

Sakura removed her backpack and started to unpack the lunch boxes she brought. She brushed her bangs. She pulled out to cans of soda before replying. "Cause it cost a lot to eat in there. And I know what you're thinking. I have a second job but if I did have enough money. I won't have taken the job at you company."

She removed the plastic covers and then offered him a pair of chopsticks. "Here, try it…"

He stared at the assortment of food and picked up a piece of squid. He placed it in his mouth and then chewed it. After he swallowed it, he popped open his soda.

"Well what do you think?" she asked as she pulled out a pair of wooden chopsticks for herself.

"Not…. Bad… but… it could be better." He then popped a piece of srammble egg in his mouth. He took an other sip from thecan. Just as he was about to pick at his lunch box again, Sakura slid it towards herself.

"Why eat my food? Go get your own." He sighed then racked his hands through his air.

"Look, I know I said the wrong thing… Just think of this as the last time I'd eat with you." As she shared at him with a shocked expression he snapped the lunch box back.

Light breeze blows pass them. She picked at her lunch for a few seconds. "What are you talking about?" He glanced up at her. With a smirk on his face as his amber eyes stared at her he said,

"I got engaged on Wednesday. So after I meet her family next Sunday I wouldn't be bugging you again." He noticed that she kept her gaze on her food. "What's wrong? Are you jealous? Are you going to miss me?"

Her head snapped up when she heard him ask the last question.Her emerald eyes stared into his sparkling amber eyes. She tossed a wade of napkins towards him. He caught it with ease as she snorted at the comment. "You've got to be kidding.. Me; Miss you? … I was just feeling sorry for you future wife." She popped open her can of soda and took a large gulp.

00 Gift Shop/ 2 hrs later 00

Syaoran wandered aimlessly through the shop filled with adults and children. He was walking pass a row of stuff animals when his amber eyes caught sight of a white bunny. He smirked and turned around to find Sakura standing with a bunch of children by the bubble table. He could not help but smile.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can we go yet?" He asked as she spun around.

She sighed and said. "You're just jealous cause the kids like me." She blow a few bubbles in the air. She then looked at him with a smile. She glanced passed him and spotted a stuff wolf. She excused herself from the children and dragged herself and Syaoran towards the tower of wolfs.

"Isn't this cute? It's so you…." She said picking it up and holding it up next to his face.

He scawld and said. "It totally isn't me… I rather add a few of these post card to my collection."

"You collect post cards?" He nodded his head walking towards the postcard rack. "I do too. We'll there are a few that I'm missing… Like the one from the beach we went to in 6th grade and the one of the ice skating ring during jr. prom.."

He looked at her and asked. "Are you done yet?"

She nodded her head and then said. "Why don't you wait for me by your car? I have to use the bathroom." He sighed and waved her away.

00 Sakura's house/ an hr later 00

The car pulled up to a white house with blue shutters and shingles. They both unbuckled their seat belt as he turned off the engine. The car was filled with silence until Sakura turned towards him and smiled.

"You know for a moment I thought you weren't going to come. But I was glad to see your car at my drive way." He smirked and said.

"Ok, why are you so nice to me? You're up to something?" She sighed and stared him in her eyes. "This is not your last prank on me because I'm getting married soon is it."

She brushed her bands out of her eyes and said. "Look, I'm trying to be nice… But.." She reach for the bag next to her. "Anyway, this is for you… Congradulation on your engagment." He noticed the light sparkle in her eye and took the bag from her.

She was about to step out of the car; he stopped her. He reached into the back sit and grabbed a pink and organe bag. He handed her the bag and said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude. We've done this pranking thing for so long that…" He paused and smirked.

"Well I don't want to get all sappy. I saw this and thought you might like it. Open it when you get inside." She glanced at the bag before taking it and got out of the car.

She stood on the side walk and watched as Syaoran started the engine again. Then watched as he pulled the car away from the curb. She lifted her right hand up and smiled as she waved good-bye. She waited until he was a spick down the street before heading towards the front door.

-------------------------- -----------

AN: That's all for now… Please review and thanks for all the reviews and hit. One more new character will in added later on. More evil twists are still to come so the more reviews the earlier I will update next week. Until then, bye!


	15. part 14

Thanks for all the reviews. Time for my evilness to kick in…. ENJOY!

--------------------- ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- --------- -----

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 14

Sakura entered her room with a sigh. She tossed her pink puffy towel on her bed. Then sat in front of her laptop to work on her report for the latest product. She then stopped to braid her damp hair. She sighed once again before a knock on her door caused her turn around.

"Onii-chan what are you doing here?" Touya smiled and walked into the room with a tray of coco.

"I heard your sigh as I was coming up the stairs. Is something wrong? Are you mad at what Kaho told Grandpa last week? Cause if you are I'll have a talk to her. You know she likes to jump to conclusions." He set a cup of coco on the desk for her. Then took his cup and sat on the hard wood floor.

She took a few sip and then got up from the chair and sat next to him. She flicked her braid back as she eased herself on to the floor. She stared into the glass mug before saying. "No, nothing to do with last week… Besides if I let what Kaho said get to me;I would be married like 100 thousand times."

Both of them chuckled at that statement. Touya took another sip before asked. "Then what is that bothering you? You bearly touched your food during dinner."

She took a few more sips of from her cup. She gently set it on the floor next to her. "Syaoran and I went to the amusement park today…" She paused while a smile appeared on Touya's face. She looked up at him and said. "And I found out that he's engaged."

Touya had lifted his cup to his mouth but stopped. In a confused tone said. "Engaged?" She nodded her head. "Well you don't like him so it shouldn't be a problem." He then took a sip from his cup.

She tucked her feet under herself as she picked up her cup of coco once again. She glanced at him once again. " Yeah, … but…."

He leaned towards her and whispered. " Sakura, are you in love with him?"

Her eyes widen like a goldfish. She nearly shouted but lowered her voice before saying; "What!You have got to be joking? I would never fall in love with him. Besides we're just good friends."

Touya finished off his coco before standing up, taking the wooden tray he had with him. He gazed down at his little sister and said. "It's just an idea.. If you say that nothing is going on then nothing is going on." Then with that he exited the room.

Sakura moved towards her bed. She placed her back against the bed and rest her head on top of the comforter. She closed her eyes and sighed. – Am I in love with him?.. That's crazy… it's not possible. – Her eyes snapped open. She lifted her head up.

Her eyes came arcoss the bag Syaoran had gave her as she got out of the car. She made her way towards it and then made her way back to her spot on the floor. She took another sip from her cup. She then opened the bag and reached into it.

She waited a few minutes before pulling out the object to reveal a soft pink bunny with big floppy ears. She could not help but smile. She placed the bag on the bed spread. Then walked towards the fish tank and said sprinking food into water.

"Hi, wolf. Look what you father got me… A bunny.. of all the things. His engagement has gotten him all soft."

00 Syaoran's room/ at the same time 00

Syaoran tossed his towel on his bed and sat at his desk. He racked his hands through his damp hair when his eyes noticed that bag Sakura gave him. He smirked and reached for the bag. He pulled out a small paper bag and pulled out the items inside.

Sakura had gotten him the postcards he was looking at while they were in the gift shop. He smiled as he looked at each of them. There where a total of ten. He was about to put them in his draw when he noticed some writing on the back of one of the cards.

He flipped it over to see what was written on it:

_Li Syaoran._

_Wow, I can't believe you're engaged. I never thought of you as the engaged type. Well this will be our last time hanging out together alone. We don't want your fiencee to get jealous, do we? But what is there to be jealous about? It's not like you're kawaii… But there must be something in you that I totally don't see. So CONGRADULATION and HAVE A HAPPY MARRIAGE!  
_

_Best of Luck! Kinomoto Sakura_

Syaoran smirked after reading her message. He placed the blank post cards in the draw. Then stood up and tacked the one Sakura had written on his message board above his desk. The front of the card which was a picture of Fuji Mountain facing him.

He sat down once again to admire the postcard. Just the his cell phone rang and he reached for it flipping it open. He gave a slight smile and said as he made his was towards the bed. "Hey Tomoyo, Sweeite. What are you doing up?"

00 Café/ following wk 00

Sakura and Eriol leaned back in their seat as the waiter brought them their food. Once the waiter had left Sakura picked up her fork. She twirled it around in her pasta and placed it in her mouth.

As Eriol was cutting up his steak he asked. "Did you hear? Syaoran is engaged?"

Sakura wipped her mouth. "Yeah, I saw him last week and we talked for a while. You do know that Tomoyo is engaged right?" She glanced at him as she leaned forward to placed a fork full pasta in her mouth.

She noticed that Eriol had stopped cutting his meat. He took a long and silent sip from his glass of wine. "Yeah I know. I saw the ring the day she got engaged." He then leaned forward and started to eat his steak.

"Are you ok? I know this changes things for the two of you…" He pushed up his glasses before responding

"Yeah, I'm alright… Just disappointed. But because I love her I'm willing to let her go." He looked at her. He noticed that her emerald eyes darken as she adverted her gaze towards the carpet. "And what about you? Now that Syaoran is engaged you won't have to worry about him picking on you."

She remained silent as she brush her bangs. Her honey amber hair tied into the same messy bun. She took a sip of water, before slowly nodding her head. In a soft tone, only Eriol could hear because he had leaned forwards to eat his steak. "I'm fine… My heart hurts for some strange reason… but I'm fine."

Eriol's fork hit the plate causing a loud clink. He wipped his mouth with the napkin. She looked at him as she leaned back in her seat. "Sakura, I think you're in love with Syaoran."

She looked up from her gaze on her lap. She shook her head. "That's not possible. How can I be in love with him? We fight like cats and dogs. Forget it Eriol." She leaned towards her food. "Let's eat.. I don't want to drive home late."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Ok, but if you ask me you're in love with him." He stabbed his fork into the meat and placed it in his mouth.

00 Syaoran's office/ Friday 00

Syaoran looked up from his spot on the coach. He smiled as Tomoyo walked towards him dressed in a purple and white dress suite Her violet hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she wore white sandals to match. She sat down across from him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran.

She extended her hand and place the lastest product report on the coffee table. She tucked some of her violet hair behind her ear to reveal a purple bunny shape earring dangling from a silver wire.

He lifted the file of the table and pulled it towards himself. His chestnut hair covered his eyes slight as he lowered his head to read it. After a few seconds he looked up and asked. "Are you ready for this weekend?"

Tomoyo flipped a lock of violet hair back. She nodded her head and said "Yes, Everything is set. Have you told Eriol that you're engaged to me?"

He placed the file down next to his mug of coffee. "No, I haven't told him. But he does know that I'm engaged. Does Sakura know about us?"

"No she doesn't. She and Eriol bet money to see who can get me to tell who the guy is.." He could not help but chuckle. "But I haven't told them."

"Well they will be surprised this weekend." Tomoyo nodded and giggled as Syaoran picked up his coffee mug and took a drink out of it.

00 Sakura's room/ Saturday morning 00

Sakura stood in front of her full length mirror looking at herself. She wore the dress, which had frills at the shoulder with deep red roses printed on the dress, Syaoran had brought her. Her honey amber hair was let down and curled at the end and pulled into a semi ponytail.

"You look lovely." Said Kaho walking into the room dressed in a dark blue kimono with a white obi. Her red hair was pulled in a bun and had a white clip on the left side to keep her bangs from her eyes.

"Thanks… Are you sure this dress is nice enough for the lunch." She asked as Kasho sat the edge of the bed.

Kaho leaned back slightly and said. "You look great. It's too bad that you're not the one that's engaged. But I know that you won't be far behind."

Sakura let out a sigh as she looked at her own reflection. "Kaho… I think it's a little too soon for that…"

Kaho just smiled and said. "Well one can hope can she?" Sakura just shook her head in reponse with a small smile on her face. – But I think you'll have to wait longer cause I don't think I'll be able to find someone I like as much as Syaoran. Oh my god what did I say? NO NO NO NO NO.–

00 Deep Blue Resturant 00

Syaoran walked down the quite hallway of the resturant heading for the privte room. He glanced down at his feet and noticed that his shoes laces were untied. He bent down to retie them.

Just as he stood up and tugged on his gray suit jacket he noticed Sakura walking towards him. His mouth fell open when he saw what she was wearing. He watched as she hair slowly floated back as she walked.

Sakura looked forward as she clutched her hand bag. She spoted Syaoran staring at her and smiled. They both walked towards each other stopping in front of a pair of wooden doors with leaves edged into it. She tucked some of her hair back when they both stopped.

"You look really nice… You should keep your hair down more." Said Syaoran.

"Thank you.. but like I've been saying I like my hair up in that bun. What are you doing here?" She asked as she held her purse in front of herself.

"I'm here for my engagement lunch with my fiancée." He said placing on hand in his pants pocket.

She smiled and said. "Really? I'm here for Tomoyo's engament lunch too. I can't wait to see who the groom to be is. She's been keeping it a secret for like the last three month." He just nodded his head. She glanced at watch and said. "Well I better get going. Well the room is right here. I'll see you." She the placed a hand on the door knob and pushed it open.

She had adverted her emerald eyes for a moment and as the doors open she looked forward to find Tomoyo and her family talking to Eriol. She glanced around some more to find Yelan, Xiefia and Feifei talking with Grandpa. She stood there shooked for a moment – This can't be right… Can it? –

She felt some one tap her on her left shoulder and quickly snapped her head towards the guy. She bit her lower lip as Syaoran smiled and said. "Surprise, I'm the groom to be."

------------------- ---------

AN There you have it part 14. I know, I know… my evilness has taken over. But this should make things more interesting. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update early in the week. I know you're all dying to see S&S and E&T get together. I'll be adding more Eriol and Tomoyo moments. So until then, bye!


	16. part 15

Thanks for all the great reviews.

------------------------ ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ ----------- -------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 15

Sakura stood still for a few minutes. She watched as Yelan walked up to her. She smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled in return and bowed. Once she stood up again Yelan said.

"Sakura-chan, it's been a while. How are you? You know for a moment we thought you weren't going to make it. Thank god, Touya said that you were coming."

" Really? Must have been my watch. Every now and then I run late." She noticed that Syaoran had now walked towards Tomoyo. She adverted her gaze towards Yelan and smiled.

00 Lunch 00

Sakura and her family sat on the left side of the long table. Syaoran and his family sat on the other. They were all busy eating when Sonomi said with a smile looking at Yelan who had leaned forward to drink her soup.

"You know, I never thought that we'd sit across from each other like this. Now that Syaoran and Tomoyo are officially engaged, let's hope that Sakura and Eriol will too. You know they are dating right?"

Yelan sat up and wiped her mouth. She glanced at Eriol who sat next to her, who kept his eyes on his soup. Then she looked at Sakura, was now placing pieces of bread in her soup. She smiled meekly and said. "Really? Wow, what a surprise. Didn't you think so Syaoran?"

Syaoran, who had froze for a moment upon hearing that Sakura was dating, slowly looked up. With a smile on his face nodded. He looked at Sakura and said in a cheerful tone; "Congratulations."

Sakura looked up, wiping her hands on her napkin, "Thank you." All the adults smile while Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura glanced at each other.

00 Park/ that night 00

"What are you doing here?"asked Sakura as she pumped her legs on the swing. She turned her head to right. Eriol sat down with a sighed. He also started to pumped his legs.

"And what are you doing here? I saw you go home with Touya and Kaho." Eriol said staring at the dirt beneath them.

She started to swing her legs. "The same reason you're here. Trying really hard to take in that fact the person we like is engaged with each other."

"Did you just admit that you like Syaoran?" Eriol asked with a smirk on her face.

Sakura vigerously shook her head. "No I didn't say that… I .." She fumbled to find the right words. Eriol smirked looking at the ground.

They both silently swung back and forth. Then Eriol asked pushing up his silver framed glasses. "What are we going to do? You know they think we're dating each other which is totally not that… You know Nakura had a field day hearing that, since I've been saying that she's been jumping to conclusions."

"I guess just let them think that we're dating. I mean what more is there to do. As long we know that we're not dating. Right?" She said as she looked up into the dark sky.

00 Coffee Shop/ Same time 00

Syaoran added sugar into his coffee as Tomoyo stuck her straw into her vanilla root beer. He placed his spoon inside and stired the hot drink. He then tucked the spoon on top of his napkin.

"That was an enjoyable lunch and dinner wasn't it?" said Tomoyo as she drew the straw up to her lips.

"It was… Our families got along really well." He said as he gently blow on the surface of the coffee. "Yeah, I'm just surprised that Sakura and Eriol didn't tell us they were dating." He added as a waitress brought over to two lemon squares.

"Well I wasn't too surprise. After all we did keep from them that we were dating, let alone now engaged. You don't think there are mad at us right?" She asked as she made a large dent in her drink.

He placed his cup down. With his right hand he took two packets of sugar from the container. He ripped them open as he shook his head.

00 Tomoyo's room late that night 00

Tomoyo sat on her bed with her feet tucked under herself. She sighed as she flipped through a think photo album. Suddenly her cell phone rang breaking the silence in her room. She reached towards her bed. She flipped it open and said. "This is Tomoyo."

"Hi, It's me Eriol…" The smile on her face widen.

"Hey, it's been a while since you called. Why are you calling all of sudden?" She heard him clear his throat.

"I wanted to tell you that I found someone to host the hair curler." He said

"And who might this person be? Wait…don't tell me…" She paused for a moment. "Is it Sakura?"

"Hey, how did you know? Have you been spying on me?" He asked with humor in his tone of voice.

"No, but I was just about to call her. But it looks like you've bet me to it." She said with a slight giggle. She returned her gaze towards the photo album on her bed.

"Well I met up with her at the park and asked her. I didn't want to waste time. That way if she rejected the offer, I could call Sakai."

"Oh," Her voice sounded slightly disappointed. "I see… you and Sakura meet up often?" She asked looking at the large window with white curtains, which faced the foot of her queen size bed.

"No, not that often. Sometimes we got out of drinks and dinner. She mustly complains about Syaoran. But what's new right?" He said in a cheerful tone. He then got serious and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Tomoyo shook her head, knowing that Eriol wouldn't be about see it. "No, I was wondering." Her gaze returned to the photo album. Her violet eyes rested upon the photo of her and Eriol at the bench, which Sakura had took not too long ago.

"Well I have to go." She snapped her phone shut with a sigh. She then placed the album under the nightstand. She turned towards the lamp on the nightstand. Just as she was about to switch the lamp off she glanced at her sparkling engagment ring.

00 Sakura's room/ early in the morning 00

Sakura was tucked pacefully under her blanket until her cell phone started the ring. She rolled towards the wall, cover her head with her pink and white comforter. After a few seconds she extended her hand from under the blanket and reached for her phone.

"Who is it?" she said sleepy into her phone. Syaoran's voice on the other end caused her to open her eyes half way. "What is that want. Do you know what time it is? I have to get up early today."

"I know, I know… but I think something is wrong with Blossom?" Said Syaoran in nerivous tone." Upon hearing that her eyes snapped open. She sat straight up as the sleepyness that once took over her body disappeared.

"What's wrong with Blossom? Nevermind… by the time you are done explaining it to me she might be die. So I want you to drive to the bus stop near were I live and I'll meet you there." She snapped her phone off before Syaoran could explain. She hopped off her bed and flung open her dresser and started to pull out clothes.

00 Grandpa's House/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura unlocked the door and slipped off her shoes. She glanced at Syaoran and hissed. " Take off your shoes and wait for me in the living room with Blossom. I'll be there soon." They heading down the hall and she pointed the living room out for him. She was about to turn and head up the stair towards the seconds floor when he asked.

"What are we doing here?" She groaned in frustration.

"If you keep asking me, the longer it will take to save Blossom. But if you're worried that I've kidnapped you the answer is no… Now go in there and wait." She the spun around and hurried up the stairs.

00 Grandpa's room 00

Sakura opened the door to find her grandpa fast asleep. She mad her way towards him. She sat at the edge of his bed. Then gently shook him. He stired and rubbed is open. He turned his head to the right and asked.

"Sakura, sweetie what are you doing here? Did something happen to Touya or Kaho?" She shook her head. She stood up so he could removed his blanket from himself.

"I need you to save something for me… Syaoran is waiting for us down stairs." He sat up and swung his legs over the edge.

As he slipped his feet in to his looked at her a little confused. "Sakura what are you talking about .What is Li-san have to do with it and what is he doing here?" She took his hand and leaned him down towards the living saying.

"I'll explain things to you later."

00 Tuesday/ Syaoran's room 00

Yelan entered the room carrying a couple of shirts that had just been ironed. She smiled as she walked towards the oak dresser and gently hung them up. She then closed the doors. She leaned against it to look around the room.

As she eyes glanced over parts of the room her eyes fell upon something on the floor next to Syaoran's desk. She walked towards it and bent down to pick it up. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the photo of the new amusement park on the front of the card.

She was about to put it back on the desk when she flipped to the back and noticed the note Sakura wrote on it. After reading it her eyes widen. – Syaoran went to the park with Kinomto- san… He told me it was Tomoyo…. Sakura is getting too close to him. I have to stop this if I want Syaoran to marry Tomoyo. –

After standing there rereading what Sakura wrote she placed the card on the desk. She then briskly walked out of the room and hurried down the stairs towards the living room.

00 Living room 00

She sat down on the coach and picked up the phone. As she dialed a number Wei walked by and told him. "Get me a glass wine." She placed the phone at her ear.

She waited a few seconds before someone on the other end picked up. She took a deep breath before she said . "Hi, Sonomi. I want to talk to you about Syaoran and Tomoyo's wedding date."

------------------ --------------

AN: there you have it… Part 15… If you want to know what Yelan is planning you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Unitil then, bye! Keep reviewing.


	17. Part 16

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad that you're all enjoy!

---------------- ---------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- ---------------- -

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 16

Sakura walked down in to the staff lounge area of the fourth floor. Her hair was in it's normal bum and she wore a pair brown pants with ankle length boots, along with a yellow shirt. She glanced down at the flower printed bag carrying Syaoran's now, energetic fish.

"Sakura-chan … What are you doing here?" Came Tomoyo's voice from behind her. She wore a black pin strip suit with a sparkling orange top. Her violet hair was pulled into a high pony tail.

Sakura spun around and smiled. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said. "Tomoyo… Hi, I wanted to return some books I borrowed."

Tomoyo nodded her head. Her hand clutched the binder she need for the staff meeting. " Would you like some coffee before you leave?"

"Sure…" Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

00 Ten Minutes later 00

Sakura and Tomoyo sat across from each other. Sakura hand placed the bag she was carrying on the table. They both sat there staring at their drink when Tomoyo glanced at the bag on the table.

"What's that?" Sakura who was preoccupited with what to say looked at her slightly started.

"Oh, that's my friends fish. It got sick so I took it to Grandpa's place." Sakura lifted her paper cup towards her mouth and took a sip.

"Oh,…" Tomoyo said as she also took a sip from her coffee.

Sakura placed her cup down and said looking at Tomoyo. "I never got to Congradulate you on Saturaday… I can't believe you're the one that would taim Li-san… I wish you and him a happy and joyful life together." Her emerald eyes staring deeply into her cousin's eyes.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said with a smile on her face. She took a sip of her drink before saying. "And don't worry, It will be your turn soon. I also can't believe that you and Eriol are dating?"

Sakura gave a small smile and said. "Yeah. I can't believe it ether…" She glanced at her silver band watch. She then looked up at Tomoyo. "Well I better get going… I don't want you to be late for your meeting." She stood up and took the bag off the table. She gave a slight bow and took her coffee with her.

Tomoyo nodded her head and watched as Sakura headed down the hall. -Something is going on… Why do I feel so unesay knowing that you and Eriol are dating? –

00 Syaoran's office/ 2 hrs later 00

Syaoran picked up his cell phone to find Sakura's name flashing on the screen. He flipped his phone open. He smirked and said rather arrogant tone. "Why did you leave Blossom on my desk?"

He could hear Sakura annoyed sighed on the other end. "Well once again you weren't in your office; so I left her there. Didn't you hear what Grandpa said.. Never mind.. Just take good care of her. I got you a another bottle of food. Don't feed her to much."

"Why are you so nagging?" He asked as he slowly took a middle size plastic container out of the white bag. He placed it on his desk so he can watch the silver and blue fish swim.

"I'll ignore that… I have to head back to Kaho's shop." With that her end went die. Syaoran let out a heavy sigh. He removed his phone and gave it an evil glare before closing it and placing down on his desk, next to him.

Tomoyo entered the office with a smile on her face. She stood in front of her desk and noticed the bag. – It's the same one Sakura was carrying… Why did she lie about it? – Syaoran's voice brought her back to reality. She shook her head and said.

"Sorry, what is that you want to see me about?" Syaoran stood up and walked her over to her conference area.

Once they were both seat Syaoran smiled and said. "Do you have time tonight? My mom wants to talk to us about something."

"Sure, I'll meet you down stairs in the lobby. Oh yeah and as for the sub-host Eriol think that we should use Sakura. He's even asked if she would do and she agree. I mean she was in the boardcast club with us. I think she can do the job." Said Tomoyo resting the file she carried in her lap.

"I was thinking about asking her also. I think she'll do great." Tomoyo stood up.

Just as she was about to leave she turn around. She glanced that the bag on the desk. Then she looked at the floor. She then looked at Syaoran and asked. "Did Sakura stop by?"

Syaoran looked up from spot on the coach. He shook his head. "No, she didn't. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering I saw her in the hall today and thought she stopped by. I like the fish… You know Sakura has one just like that. She said that she got it at a fare… Did you…" She looked him in the eye as he stared at her intently. "Never mind…" With that she walked away.

Syaoran let out a sigh as he returned to his desk. He stared at the fish floating around in the plastic container. He poked the container and glared at the fish. – Why am I so concerned about letting Tomoyo know that I got the fish with Sakura? It's not like we've not friends or anything. –

00 Resturant late that night 00

Syaoran and Tomoyo entered the room to find Yelan and Sonomi already seated. They stopped talking when the couple and sat down across from them. They nodded their head and asked.

"What is the reason you wanted to have dinner with us?" asked Syaoran.

Yelan unfold a pieace of paper and slide it across the table towards them. The couple leaned towards it to get a better look. As they were looking over the piece of paper Yelan said.

"I know that the two of you are busy so we thought we'd help you with the wedding. We picked out three good days for the wedding. All you have to do is pick one." Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo who remained silent.

"Mama, Aunty Sonomi Tomoyo and I just got engaged. I don't think we need to pick out a wedding date so soon. All of these days are for the no more then 5 months away." Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement.

"What is with the two of you? It's only a wedding and we just picked out the day. We'll let you pick out all the other items." Said Sonomi looking from Syaoran to Tomoyo. "We know that you two are very busy…. We thought that this might help." She paused before saying. "Unless that is… You two aren't going to get married?"

They shook their head. "No we plan to get married."

Sonomi and Yelan smiled. "That's great… Now… let's pick order something to eat and pick out a date together."

00 Grandpa's house 00

Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin as her grandfather brought out a tray with tea and two cup. He seat down on the table and then kneeled down before sitting on the cusion. Meanwhile Sakura started to seat the tea up.

Once the tea was poured Grandpa asked. "So how is work?"

Sakura looked up and smiled. "It's alight… I mean I work at Kaho's shop everyday and whenever they needme; I head into Tomoyo's department." She then gently seat the teapot down. She slide a cup two Grandpa and pulled the other towards herself.

"I see, but why don't you come work for us. I mean the spot is still open. We just have Yuki holding it. It's better then working for someone you don't like." He then lifted his cup two his mouth.

"I really don't mind. As for Syaoran and I we don't fight as much. Besides he is going to marry Tomoyo soon. We'll have to get along sometime." She took a sip of tea. She then removed a bag of chips from her bag and popped it open. She then placed it on the table.

"But whenever you're ready you can come work for us… Touya and I will be waiting." He said with a smile on his face. She smiled in return as she took a sip of her tea.

00 Two Days later/ bar 00

Eriol seat down next to Tomoyo, just as the bartender handed her a mug of beer. He removed his bag from his shoulders and placed it on the floor. He then pointed to beer she was drinking. The bartender nodded. Her head and went to get him his drink.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Eriol once the bartender set his drink down.

Tomoyo turned her head to the left and said. "Hi, when did you get here?" He took a sip and placed his drink down.

"You're the one that called him?" He said pushing up his glasses.

She smiled and took another sip of her drink. " We set a date already…" She turned to look at him. "I mean Syaoran and I just set a date for the wedding."

"That should be a good thing, congratulations." Said Eriol looking at her profile, as she stared into her beer.

"I know, yet… there is something wrong… Sakura and Syaoran's relationship is what's bothering me." He turned his head again. "What are you talking about? Other then the fact that they haven't been fighting that often, nothing is wrong."

She sighs as a few locks of her voliot hair fell pass her shoulders. She stared at her drink then looked at Eriol "I don't know… I just think that there is something going between them."

"You don't trust them?" Asked Eriol looking at her. He popped a sun chip in his mouth.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulder. "It's not that I don't trust them. I do… they are my best friends. I just don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me."

00 Syaoran's room/ a wk later 00

Syaoran was typing on his computer when Yelan walked in. She placed the tray she was carrying on his desk. She was about to leave when she noticed that the offical list of the sub-host list on top of the files on his desk. Her dark eyes scanned the name, but did not go far when she was Sakura name on top.

"Kinomoto-san can't be sub-host?" Syaoran looked at up at his mother. He gave her a bewilder look.

"What are you talking about? Why can't Sakura be sub-host? She did a demo for us today and she's good. I think she'll do a great job." Both of then stared at each other intently

--------------------- -------------

AN: There you have it. More to come so review to see what Tomoyo is going to do and is where S&S's relationship goes. Until then….. BYE!


	18. part 17

Thanks for all the great reviews! I look forward to reading what you have to say. So keep them coming! Now time for my evilness to kick in over drive for the next few chapters:P

**------------------------- -----------**

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------- -------- ------ -------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 17

Yelan stood her ground. She looked her son square in the eye and said. "You just can't have Kinomoto-san as sub-host. I don't care if she continues to help Tomoyo with product reviews, she just can't sub-host."

Syaoran spun his chair around. He leaned back in his seat. "But that's not a good enough reason. I can't take her off the list like that. Besides Xiefia already approved it." He paused, adverting his gaze for a moment. "Mama is there some other reason you don't her working for us?"

"I just don't think that it's good to have her working with us. You and Tomoyo will be getting married in four months. I don't want her to get any crazy ideas." Yelan said firmly.

Syaoran could not help cut chuckle. He took a deep breath to stop. "Mama, do you think that there is something going on between the two of us?" Yelan raised an eyes brow. He stood up and hugged her. Once he let go he said. "There is nothing going on between us. We're just good friends. Besides she is Tomoyo's cousin/best friend. We'll have to get along sometime."

00 Sakura room/ a day later 00

The door of the quit room open and Kaho walked in with a phone in her hand. She smiled as Sakura sat at her desk. Kaho walked down her and said. "Sakura, you have a phone call."

Sakura stopped working. She placed her pen down and took the phone from Kaho with a small smile. – Who would call the house looking for me? Everyone knows I have a cell phone. - Her eyes sparkled as she watched Kaho walk away. She then placed the phone up to her ear.

"Hello this is Sakura.." She paused for a second listening to the voice on the other end. "Sure… I'll meet you… Umm it will take me ten minutes to get there." She then hung up the phone, leaning back in her chair.

00 Blue Mountain Café 00

Sakura nodded as a waitress as her emerald eyes scanned the café. She spotted Yelan sitting by a window. Sakura slowly made her way towards her. She glanced down at the outfit she wore, which was a brown shirt with a yellow tank top and white knee length coat.

She walked over to table. Before she sat down she bowed slightly. Then sat down placing her bag on her lap. The waitress placed a glass of water on the table as Sakura decided what she wanted to drink.

"Espresso, please." Said Sakura and then turned to face Yelan who had took a sip from her glass of juice.

Once Yelan placed her glass of juice back down on the table she cleared her throat. She looked Sakura in the eye and said. "Thank you for coming out. There is something I want to talk to you about."

Sakura nodded her head. Yelan paused as a waitress returned. She placed a small cup down it in front of Sakura.

"I know that you got the position as sub-host and I want you to quit." Sakura who had lifted her cup to drink paused. She placed the cup back down and said in a confused tone.

"Li-san. What are you talking about? Why do I have to quit?" Yelan looked at her.

"Let's get to the point Kinomoto-san.. I don't see the point in beating around the bush. I don't like you hanging around my son. I know that you and Tomoyo are good friends but I want Syaoran to marry Tomoyo." Yelan said.

"I'm sorry, Li san… I know that you wish Syaoran to marry my cousin but, I don't know what that has to do with me?" Sakura said placing her cup up to her lips for a drink.

"I know that your grandfather own the second biggest Shopping Network. Why don't you work there?" Yelan said leaning towards the table.

"With no disrespect… Li-san… my family's company has nothing to do with this. I took the job at LI Shopping Network because I wanted too. I have no intention on interfering with his relationship with Tomoyo." Sakura said firmly. She clutched the bag in her lap tightly.

"So that mean that you're not willing to move…" Yelan said, she reached into her red handbag and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and slide it across the table. "This is a contract. If you mess up Syaoran and Tomoyo engagement during anytime of their engagment then you will need to resign. I'm sure you can handle this."

Sakura leaned forward. She picked up the piece of paper and read it carefully. She then took a pen from her bag. She glanced at it and then said. "It's a deal. No matter what happens I'll resign. I promise you I will not do anything to put your company in a bad position." She then brickly signed her hand on paper.

She then slide the paper back to Yelan. She then stood up and said bowing slight. "Goodnight." And with that she walked away.

00 Two days later 00

Sakura sighed as she got dressed in a black knee length skirt, white shirt with a black tie with a gold butterfly to hold it in place. Her amber hair was released from its bun and curled at that end. She pulled the top into a mini pony tail. She grabbed her bag and headed down to the kitchen.

"Ohiyo, Onii-chan, Kaho-chan." Said Sakura as she sat down with a smile on her face.

Kaho smiled as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of her. Then sat down as Sakura poured milk into the bowl. The three of them ate silently until Sakura said placing her spoon down.

"Well I'm heading into work. Call my cell." She grabbed her lunchbox, which Kaho handed her then hurried out towards the front hallway.

"Touya, sweetie … do you think something is wrong with her?" Touya looked up from his cup of coffee.

"No, why do ask?" asked Touya as Kaho placed rice into her mouth.

"Really cause she's been really quite. I mean I'm sure there nothing to worry about. It must be cause of work… I heard she was going to help Tomoyo with wedding plans." Touya said as Kaho placed her hand on her table listening intently.

00 Afternoon, 4th fl staff area 00

Sakura smiled as Eriol gently placed a cup of tea in front of her. She gently pulled the cup towards her as Eriol sat down across from her. They both silently sipped their drink.

"Your practice run went really well. I'm sure that the real one will go well in a few weeks." Eriol said casting her a glance. She nodded her head and took an other sip from her paper cup.

"Are you worried about Syaoran and Tomoyo's wedding? It's only four months away." Sakura looked up her eyes widen for a second.

Eriol saw that reaction and gently bite his lower lip. With a soft look he leaned forward and said. "So I guess you didn't know that?" She shook her head in response. "You're ok with that right?"

She looked up from her cup. "I have to be… I may have some feels for him but it doesn't mean that I'm not happy. I'm just surprise that Tomoyo didn't tell me." She glanced at her watch.

"Well I have to get going. I promise Tomoyo I'd look at wedding gowns with her." She stood up pucking her bag off the table. Then thanked Eriol for the drink and headed towards the elevator.

00 Bridal Shop 00

Sakura sat down on big fluffy arm chair. She flipped her hair back and picked up a near by magazine as she waited. She sighed and leaned her head back for a moment. – I can do this… She is my cousin… Li Syaoran, who is he anyway…. Nothing… we're just friends… He's is going to be my cousin soon. Cheer up. -

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Tomoyo as she stood on top of a valvet stand dressed in a A-line peach gown.

"I'm sorry, was thinking about work…" She glanced up and down Tomoyo's body and shook her head. "I don't like this one… Why don't you try on the white one?

Tomoyo nodded her head. As she stepped down from the small platform she glanced over at Sakura, who returned her attention to the magazine in her lap. Her violet eyes darken for a moment. – Something is wrong… But what is it and does it have something to do with Syaoran? – She then picked up her dress and made her way in to the dressing room.

00 Later that night 00

Sakura was walking down the busy streets of Kyoto. Her bag rested gently on her right shoulder. Her emerald eyes stared into the bright lights of the street. She was so into her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone honked her.

"God, you nearly scared the heck out of me." Said Sakura rather loudly.

Syaoran smirked as he leaned out the window. With his elbow protruding out the window he said. "Yeah, Yeah, hey do you want a ride. I was just going to pick Tomoyo up from the bridal shop when the lady there told me you guys left."

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I can wake to the subway station."

"Come on, hope in.. I'll drive you home. The subways and buses are packed at this hour." He paused and then looked at her again. " Or are you afraid of your boss?"

She sighed when she saw his smug look on his face. "Fine…" She stormed around the car and yanked the door open and got in. She bucked herself in and said rather hastly. "Get going… I don't have all night."

He started up the engine and said in a snobby and hurt tone. "God, if I knew this was how you were going to act; I would have not offered to take you home." The car started to pull away as she sighed and leaned back in her seat staring out the window.

00 Beach 00

Sakura followed Syaoran down towards the sparkling white sand. She sighed as she wrapped her white waist length coat around her body. Her amber hair blow back as they walked against the light ocean breeze.

"What are we doing here? You said that you were taking me home." He stopped and walked back towards her. He stood in front of her. His amber eyes stared into her emerald one.

"I am…. I just wanted to take you somewhere cause you looked so sad. I know this will help relieve your stress." He smiled before taking hold of her left hand. He turned around and shouted. "On the count of three run. ONE …….. TWO.. THREE!"

They ran down the beach together as the waved lightly touched their feet. They both laughed as they ran towards rocked where lined the other side of section of beach they where in.

Once they were tiered of run they ploped down on to the sand to catch their breaths. Sakura turend to look at him, her emerald eyes where glued to him for a second but turned to watch the waved crash white sand. He did the same thing but soon turned to watch the waves.

Silence soon filled the air, when Sakura asked. "Why didn't you tell me you and Tomoyo had set a wedding date?" Syaoran turned his head and looked at her in shocked.

--------------------- ----------

AN: That's all for now.. As you can see Tomoyo feels that something is wrong. While Eriol is the guy stuck in the middle. As for S&S their relationship just got more complex now that Sakura has signed a contract. Please review so I can update fast. Until then, BYE!


	19. part 18

Here is part 18… Things are started to heat up between S&S' relationship. Read to see where it goes now.

------------------------- -----------------

"talk

00setting

-setting

----------------- --------------- --------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 18

When Syaoran fell silent after Sakura's shocking question, she brushed some of her hair back. She turned to look at him again. "I asked, how come you didn't tell me that you set a date for the wedding with Tomoyo?"

He blinked as he stared into the dark sky. "I didn't get a chance to tell anyone really. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't expect you to be so upset. Are you mad?" He asked looking at her as she sighed.

"No, I'm really just surprised that you waited this long to tell me. I know we don't really get along…" She turned to look at him. He also turned to face her at that moment. " You are ready to marry Tomoyo right? This isn't some fling or because she's the girl for a wife or daughter in law, right?"

He stared at her and then turned away to chuckle. He took a few deep breaths to regain his composer. "No," He paused and said staring into her emerald eyes. ":Where did you get that crazy idea? You've been watching too many dramas."

She scowled at him just as a large waved crashed against the beach. "Sorry, for being concerned." She stood up and said before walking towards the car. "Lets going; it's getting late.."

00 Sakura's room/ late that night 00

Sakura sat in the mist of her dimly lit room. She sat on her bed, with her legs tucked under herself and in her lap sat the white bunny that Syaoran got her. She watched as the fish, wolf, swam aimlessly in the water. Her emerald eyes sparkled from the light in her room. – I guess it's true… time to forget anything that happened and anything that could happen. –

She fell back onto her bed just as her cell phone rang. She picked it up easily since it was right next to her. She flipped it open and said. "Sakura here.. Tomoyo chan…"

"Sakura are you alright? You were very quite during dinner and you seemed to be occupided during gown hunting." Said Tomyo in a worried tone.

"I'm alright… Just worried about next weeks board cast." Sakura said staring at her ceiling, which was lined the glow in the dark stars.

"I understand… I know this is none of my business but did something happen between you and Eriol?" Sakura froze and then said with a slight chuckle.

"No, no.. nothing.. you know we do normal dating things.. I'm not as lucky as you. You got Syaoran to pop the question to you in less then 6 months…But trust me nothing is wrong.Oh yeah Congates!… Eriol told me that you and Syaoran set a date. We seem to be getting along extremely well lately at work too."

Tomoyo paused for moment. – Why did Eriol tell her? Does he feel bad that I'm getting married – She cleared her throat before saying." That's great…"

00 Eriol's room/ half and hr later 00

"Syaoran, what are you doing calling me." Asked Eriol, throughhis cell phone,as he sat on the balcony of his room. His dark eyes stared into the equally dark sky.

"Nothing.. just wanted to talk… You told Sakura that Tomo and I set a date already? How do you know?.. We haven't told anyone at work yet." Said Syaoran in a rather anxious tone.

"Wow, I didn't know that it would upset you. Then again I thought you or Tomoyo would have said something to her. I guess it was my fault. But tell me something, dear cousin. Are you worried about this wedding?" Eriol asked as he propped up his foot on the chair next to him.

"No, I'm not… I just doesn't want Sakura to misunderstand." Eriol nodded his head.

"But it seems to me that you like Sakura… I suggest you think this wedding thing through. I don't want to see my friends hurt or the people around us upset." Eriol said rather firmly. He then snapped his phone shut. He throw his head back and sighed.

00 A wk later/ Sonomi's house 00

Sonomi pushed back her hair as she set a glass of juice down on the table. She placed on in front of herself before smiling towards Yelan. She placed the tray she was carrying on the floor.

They took a sip of their drink before Sonomi said. " I'm so glad that we're going to be in-laws. What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see if you need help planning the wedding?" Sonomi shook her head. "Then can you tell me what's the relationship between Sakura and my son."

Sonomi looked up from her glass. She placed it down gently on the table. "I don't know what you are talking about. I know from Tomoyo that they never got along. But now that my daughter is engaged to your son there is nothing to worry about. Besides Kaho said that she has a feeling that Eriol will pop the question to Sakura soon." She said with a smile.

Yelan looked away, tucking her raven hair back before her shoulder. She took a sip from her drink. "Well I hope so. I've been waiting for this day since he went to England and your daugher will make a great in-law."

Sonomi smiled and returned her attention to her drink. – What's going on? I have to ask Tomoyo when she comes home tonight.-

00 Tomoyo's room/ Later that night 00

Tomoyo tossed her towel on to her bed as she sat down in front of vanity mirror. She picked up her brush and started to brush out her hair. Her violet eyes stared back at her as she slowly ran her brush through her damp hair.

She returned to reality when Sonomi entered and sat on the bed. Tomoyo turned around in her chair and smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to bed."

Sonomi sighed and stared at the white carpet before saying in a worried tone. "We need to talk… We need to talk about Syaoran and Sakura."

Tomoyo sat their in schoked for a moment. She turned to face her mirror again. As she continued to brush out her hair she said. "What is there to talk about? Sakura and Syaorn are friends. We've always been friend. Nothing's really change."

Sonomi looked at Tomoyo. She stared at her reflection and asked. "Are you sure about that?"

Tomoyo placed her brush down. She tied her hair into a lose ponytail. She turned to face her mother. "What do you mean, am I sure? I trust Syaoran… As for his relationship with Sakura it's nothing.. They've just got along better. She is after all my cousin."

She walked up to Sonomi and sat down at the edge of the bed. With a small soft smile on her lips she said. "Now, relax. Syaoran and I will get married no matter what. Besides I wouldn't marry someone I don't love."

Sonomi sighed and pulled Tomoyo in to a hug. "That's good… I was starting to worry. I guess I took Yelan's worries to heart more then I needed."

Tomoyo smiled as she hug her mother. Her eyes slowly adverted towards the photo of Syaoran and her at the engagment party,on her bed stand. Her violet eyes darken for a moment. – What is really going on? If everything is fine between us why is everyone asking? Do you really want to marry me becauae you love me? –

00 Next day/ Staff loudge 00

Tomoyo sat down with a sigh. She straighten out her knee length blue skirt. She then retied her hair into a high ponytail. She then slowly leaned forward and took a sip of her coffee. She was so in thought that she did not noticed Syaoran sitting across from her.

"Tomoyo is something wrong?" Tomoyo looked up.

"No nothing… I was just thinking about the new product. Sakura will do one more test run in a week." Syaoran nodded as he sat there.

"That's good…" He paused then asked. "Are you alright? You've been quit lately." He asked in a worried tone.

She smiled as she took a sip from her paper cup. "I'm fine… People have just been asking me about your relationship with Sakura and you know how it is answering the same question over and over again."

He was silent for a few minutes. Then he said with a easy tone. "You and I know that there is nothing between us. Don't worry about it…"

She nodded and then said. "I'm not worried. Are you, Syaoran, worried? I just want to make sure that this is what you want… and not something that you feel the need to do." She looked into his amber eyes as he took a deep breath. She then stood up and said. "Think about it.. And when you know what you want to do tell me."

00 Sakura's room late that night 00

Sakura tossed in a few flaxes of fish food and placed the cover back on. She then returned to her bed. She tossed the covers over her legs and picked up the training manual, Eriol had leant her.

She was about to turn the page over when her cell phone rang. She picked it up off her nightstand and sighed when she saw who it was. – Why do always look for me at the wrong moment. – She flipped it open and placed it at her ear.

"Li-san what can I do for you?" It was a few minutes before Syaoran's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Sakura…. Is that you? I can't believe you picked up… You know… I don't understand why people think that there is something going on between us…" He said slowly.

"Syaoran.. Are you drunk? Syaoran…" Sakura said in a worried tone. She tossed her book asided and hopped off her bed. She stopped herself a few seconds later. – I can't… This isn't right? He has a fiancée, who happens to be my best friend. – His voice brought her back to reality.

"Maybe.. I had like five beers. Why are you worried? Maybe I should call Tomoyo and have her pick me up… But wait… she went with her mom to Okinawa. She won't be back for a while."

She let out a sigh and said. "Then ask Xiefia to come pick up you…"

"My sister, Xiefia…" Before he could continue the line went die.

"Syaoran! Li Syaoran…" Shouted Sakura into her phone. When she still got no answer she groaned in frustration. She tossed her phone on to her bed gently and quickly tied her hair into a bun. She then went to her closet to change.

00 Taxi/ half an hr later 00

Sakura got Syaoran into the back seat and then got in herself. She looked at the cab driver and said. "1234 Kawaii Ave." The driver nodded and started to pull thecab away from the sidewalk.

As the cab made it's way down the street Syaoran said. "Don't take me home… I don't want to have to explain this to my mom and not until I can tell Tomoyo what I really think."

Sakura sighed and said. "I don't care… You're drunk and I have take you home. I called Xiefia and she said she'll wait for us and she'll take you inside."

He shook his head vigeriously. "No, If anyone sees you take me home then you'll get hurt and I don't wait you to get hurt because of me. I know.. that.." Before he could continue he was out again.

She sighed once more. - I'm totally going to hate myself for doing this.- She lookedat the driver. "I'm sorry but can you take us to the Ocean View Hotel."

---------------- -------------

AN: There you have it part 18… I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update earlier next week or I might even update once more this week. So Until then, BYE!


	20. part 19

Thanks and here is next chapter. Sorry for the really late update. I've been away and i just got a new beta-reader, artyume! So i'll let you guys get started. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, for S&S moments I had picked a song to go with it. _From this Moment By Shania Twain_. Starts from this chapter on.

----------------------- --------

"talk"

-thoughts-

00setting00

------------ -------- ------- ---

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 19

Sakura shrugged to get the door closed with Syaoran draped on her shoulder. When she finally got the door closed she glared at him and sleeping form. – Why am I always stuck with friends that get drunk and call me?–

She helped him to the bed and threw him down. She then sighed and slid down on the carpet to rest. A few minutes later she removed his shoes and said, "Get some rest." She was about leave when he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't go…" She turned and watched as his amber eyes adverted towards her.

"I thought you were a sleep." He smirked at her.

"If I didn't you wouldn't take me here. Now that I got your attention, Tomoyo asked me to rethink our engagement." He said as she stood there.

"So, she's saying that you're not sure about the wedding. Are you unsure about what you want to do?" She asked, looking at him.

"No, I know what I want to do, but there's still the question about us." He turned his head towards the right, causing his hair to become even messier than it already was. He did not need to need words to explain what he meant to say. She already knew what he meant when he asked, "We're still going to remain friends right?"

"There is nothing going on between us and there never will. Our relationship will always be as friends. So there is nothing more to think about. You and I know what we must both do. Now get some sleep, I have to head home." She pulled the covers over him and walked out of the room.

Once she closed the door. She leaned against it and let out a sigh. She wiped away the tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes. – There nothing going on between us and there never will. –

00 Two days later/ Kaho's shop 00

Sakura was dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray shirt with a purple t-shirt over it. She also adorned a purple and gray apron to match. She was wiping down the tables after lunch when the bell hanging above the door rang.

She looked up to find Eriol stand there. She smiled and said as he walked in and sat down at the table in the middle. "Eriol-chan, you haven't been here in a while."

He tucked the chair in and said. "I know, that's why I thought I'd come and visit you."

She set a bowl of steaming miso-soup and then sat down across from him. She watched as he drank from the bowl. As he was half way done he looked up and said. "There is also one more thing I came here for." He pushed up his glasses.

But before he could continue she said staring him straight in the eyes. "If this is about Syaoran and Tomoyo, then I don't want to talk about. We have nothing to hide; we are just friends. I don't know how many times I have to say it before everyone understands."

He let out a sigh. "I know that for the pass two weeks that is what people in our family has been talking about. I just want to make sure that nothing really serious is going on between the two of you, 'cause I know that Tomoyo really cares about him." He said leaning forward.

She let out a festering sigh and leaned back in her seat. She then looked up at him and said firmly. "What do you want me to do? I _know_ that Tomoyo likes him a lot." She paused and took in a deep breath. "And I also know that you really care about Tomoyo and that you are saying this because you don't want to see any of us hurt. She took another deep breathe and let it out slowly. "And to my surprise, I like Syaoran too. But we can't do want our heart wants all the time. So you and I lie to ourselves, do anything in our power to make sure they walk down the aisle in church because that is the only way anyone and everyone will leave us alone."

Just then Kaho walked in with three bundles of bags. Eriol stood up and walked up to her and took some from her. She smiled and said. "Thank you… Eriol. It's nice to see you here." She glanced at Sakura who stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"You came to ask Sakura out huh?" Eriol glanced at the closed bathroom door.

"Not really. We've been so busy with the new launch that we haven't been dating. I just came for lunch, that's all." He said walking to the kitchen area with the bags in his arm.

As Kaho made her way to the kitchen Sakura came out from the bathroom. She untied her apron and hung it on the hook. She grabbed her coat and said. "I'm heading out… be back in half and hour." With that she pulled her hair, which was tied into a ponytail today, out of the coat.

Kaho nodded her head. She watched as Sakura walked out the door. She turned towards Eriol who just returned from the men's bathroom. "Is something going on between the two of you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, we've just been so busy that she might be a bit grumpy. Oh yeah, I heard that Touya's company made the number one spot in the Home Shopping Network List."

"Yeah, we're so happy. We're going out to eat this weekend you want to come along?" She asked.

Eriol sat back down to finish his soup. "No, I have something I need to work out, maybe some other time."

00 Two days later/ Syaoran's office 00

Xiefia nodded and exited the office just as Sakura entered carrying a large cardboard box. She placed it on the coffee table in the office and was about to leave when Syaoran looked up from his computer. He stood up and made his way around desk.

She stopped as she stood in front of him in a long white peasant skirt with a brown shirt. Her amber hair was pulled into its usual bun. She stood there waiting for him to say something. When he just stood there, she said, "If you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving."

"Wait! Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for taking me to the hotel that night." He said standing facing her in a brown button down shirt and an orange tie.

"No problem, I would have done it for anyone. I will forget anything you said that you said that was related to us. You have your place and I have mine." She was about to leaven when said.

"Yeah, but—" She gave him a weird look.

"I don't think you understand Li Syaoran. You are engaged to my cousin not me. Whatever you might or seem to feel towards me is nothing more then friendship. You are the owner of a company that's the second highest ranking Home Shopping Network in Japan. Therefore, what you plan to do, you must do." She tugged the bag draped across her shoulder.

He watched as she turned and said. "We all have our place and now I must go. Tomoyo will expect you to go pick out furniture with her tonight. That is, if you still wish to marry her." And with that, she left.

00 Hallway next to Syaoran office 00

Tomoyo, who was going to ask Syaoran to lunch stopped at the door, which was left ajar when Sakura entered. She stood still as she heard the conversation between Syaoran and Sakura. Her eyes widen when she heard Syaoran thank Sakura for taking him to a hotel.

She quickly hid behind a plant near the wall of the hallway when she heard Sakura bid Syaoran good day. She clutched the handle of her white handbag as she stood there. Sakura walked passed her unnoticed. – Syaoran and Sakura spent the night at a hotel? But nothing happened because Sakura was acting very distant just now. She even told him to give me an answer about the engagement.–

00 Roof Top/ later that after noon 00

Tomoyo stood near the railing staring that surrounding buildings. Her violet hair, which was tied into a high ponytail, blow gently in the spring air. She wore her white waist length coat as she stood there.

"Sorry did you wait long?" asked Syaoran walked towards her.

She turned her and looked at him. With a small smile she shook her head and said, "No, I just got here." He walked towards and smiled.

"Good, the reason why I asked you to come up was because I wanted to talk to you." He paused as she turned to face him.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked with a slight tone of fear in her voice. – Does he want to call of the engagement because he's in love with Sakura? –

"I wanted to say, I want to go ahead with the wedding. I've cleared my afternoon so we can go furniture shopping." He said looking in to her violet eyes.

"Ok, if that is your answer, I get off at 4 today. I'll wait for you down stairs." She said and then walked away.

Syaoran stood there watching her leave. –Why is that when Sakura does the same thing to me, my heart hurts more? – He sighed and turned to face the building surrounding them.

----------------------- ----------

AN: sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Just thought it would be nice to end it here. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can next week.


	21. part 20

Thanks for all the reviews. Some shocking events will happen in this one. Sorry for not updating sooner. Was waiting for my beta reader and I've been working so I didn't have time. Also working on an idea so it took longer then I expected. Enjoy!

-------------------- -----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------- ---------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 20

A young girl in her late thirties stood in front of a counter. She removed a slip of paper from the pad she was writing on. She then handed to Tomoyo who stood waiting.

"Thank you so much." Said Tomoyo as she took the slip of paper from the lady. She stared at the slip of paper for a while; then placed it in her bag.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you and groom-to-be." Said the sales lady. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the right guy. When you do, come back again."

Tomoyo nodded her head and exited the store. Just as she was about to leave she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

00 sidewalk café/ 4 hrs later 00

Tomoyo sat a table in the middle of the café. She had pulled her once lose violet hair into a bun. Her purse rested on her lap. As she poured herself some saki into snot glasses, she let out a light sigh.

She looked up and spoted Eriol walking towards her. He sat down, dressed in a dark blue sweater and black pants. His midnight blue hair was gelled up. She smiled and placed a shot glass in front of him. With a steady hand she poured some into the glass.

"Drink up." Said Tomoyo with a smile.

The owner of the shop placed a plate of squid and rice balls on the table. She gave a slight bow before hurrying anyway to take on another order.

"Tomoyo did something happen?" asked Eriol sitting there with his hand on the table.

"No, I just want to celebrate…" She said as she chugged down another glass of saki.

"Ok, but this is not like you. Something happened, tell me what it is." She looked at him. With a small smile she pointed towards his glass. He sighed and with one swift moment drank the white liquid.

"That's better…" She picked up the small bottle on the table and refilled his glass. Once she placed the glass down on the table, she picked up her chopsticks and popped a rice ball in his mouth. "The reason why I wanted to celebrate today is because without Syaoran noticing I have cancelled all the plans and furniture we brought together three days ago."

Eriol eyes widen as they sat there. She sighed and placed a pair of chopsticks in his hand. When she got the fingers wiped around them, she popped anything rice ball in her mouth.

"Let me get this straight…." He said slowly a few minutes later. "You cancelled all the plans and items you and Syaoran made three days ago. The day he met you on the roof of the building and told you that he was ready and willing to marry you?"

Tomoyo nodded her head as she placed a piece of squid in her mouth. She wiped her mouth. Then took a sip of saki from her glass. She wiped her mouth once more and said. "Cause within these three days Syaoran has been distant. He may be sitting next to me but I know his heart and mind is not me on."

She sighed before continuing. Eriol refilled her glass before chugging down his glass of saki. "I don't want someone's outer shell. I want the whole person."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to call off the engagement. I'm sure all he needs is some time." Said Eriol in a reassuring voice.

She shook her head. She stared at the table. "We've been engaged for three month and two out of the three months he hasn't been with me. I don't see the point in keeping him if he isn't willing to be with me."

Eriol sighed and poured himself another glass of saki. He then popped a rice ball in his mouth. They both sat there silent for a few seconds before saying. "If this is what you want… But when are you going to tell Sakura and rest of them."

"This weekend after Sakura first broadcast." She said refilling her shotglass.

00 Syaoran's room/ following night 00

Syaoran sat his desk reading a file. He was dressed in his pajamas. He racked his hand through his messy chestnut hair. He looked up and the stared at his fish tank. The glow from the lamp and the tank casted a soft glow in the room.

He smirked and then returned to his work. He glanced at the fish and placed his pen down. He then picked up his cell phone and flipped it open. He then dialed a familiar number.

He leaned to the phone ring and then sighed as he was sent to the voicemail box. He switched the phone to his right ear and said in semi annoyed tone. "Why haven't you picked up for three days?"

He paused for a split said and then said. "Look, I just wanted to talk. I was reading you reviews and I must say they are very good. Surprised that you wouldn't want to work at your now family's shopping network." He paused again as he glanced at the silver fish in his tank. "Miss talking to you… call me back."

He snapped his phone shut as Xiefia entered the room. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Her chestnut hair was lose and framed her oval face. She sat down at the foot of his bed.

He turned around and leaned back in his chair. She smiled and said. "You've been calling Sakura-chan a lot. Is there something going on?"

"No, where did you get that idea. You know that she is helping Tomoyo evaluate the products they are getting. I just wanted to ask her about some things that she wrote about." He said tapping his pen lightly against the file.

She nodded her head slightly. Her sparking amber eyes roamed around the room until it fell upon the fish tank. She smirked and then flipped some of her hair back. "Surprised you would name you fish Blossom. Is it because of Sakura.?" She asked.

"No, just thought it was a nice name." She sighed and said softly.

"Syaoran, I'm not blind. I've seen the why you look at Sakura when she's around Eriol. I've seen the look and you don't get that look with Tomoyo." Syaoran adverted his gaze for a second. Then looked at her as she said, "Look, marriage is a big step. You don't want to make the same mistake I did."

"Inyu is just a good liar. If we knew he was like that we wouldn't have let you marry him. He even fooled FeiFie and you know how good of she is when it comes to judging people." He said looking into her eyes.

"Well, whom ever you choice Tomoyo or Sakura; we'll always side with you. Before it gets to late make your discussion. It's not too late to call off the wedding."

"Xiefia…." He said with a long breath. "I think I got … thanks for your advice."

She stood up and kissed his on the check. "Well whatever you do decide when ever it is, everything will fine."

00 Sakura's bedroom/ later that night 00

Sakura sighed as she sat down on her bed. She picked up her cell phone from her nightstand. She flipped her phone open and noticed the screen. She pressed the voice mail button and placed the phone up to her ear.

She heard the message Syaoran left and sighed. She then snapped her phone shut and sighed. Then moved further into her bed and picked up the stuff bunny on her bed. She tucked her feet under herself. She closed her eyes until she heard a knock on her door.

"Sakura-chan" Kaho said entered the room and sat down next to her. "Are you alright? You've been coming home late."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, releasing her honey amber hair from its bun. "I've just been busy working."

Kaho nodded and then said with a smirk. "Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about? Does it have anything to do with Eriol-chan?"

Sakura sighed she shook her head and said. "No. I'm just worried about work and some stuff for Tomoyo's wedding. It's been a long week."

Kaho nodded and then said getting ready to get from the bed. "Well if there is anything you'd like to talk about I'm here." She ruffled Sakura's hair and then left the room.

00 Following morning 00

"Kaho, where is Sakura-chan?" asked Touya sitting down at the dinning table. Kaho looked up from her spot at the island counter. She poured tofu soup onto a bowl and walked around the counter.

"She woke up this morning and said that she was going to head to market to pick up some supplies. Why do you ask?"

Touya picked up his chopsticks. He leveled them on the table. He then sighed before responding. "She's been acting really weird. She hasn't been here to have breakfast. Do you know what is wrong with her?"

Kaho removed her apron, which was blocking her shirt and jean, before sitting down across from him. She slid her bowl in front of herself. "I talked to her last night and she said that it was just work and Tomoyo's upcoming wedding." She took her chopsticks and fished around in the soup

"I asked if it had anything to do with Eriol and she never answer." Touya sighed once more.

"I guess nothing is wrong. Maybe it is work… Her broad cast is tomorrow. She must be worried." Touya replied before starting his breakfast.

00 Following day at HOME Shopping Network 00

Sakura walked through the lobby of the building carrying a file and cardboard box. Her emerald eyes shot towards the elevator bank as she walked. She noticed that the up arrow glowed white. She ran towards it and shouted "Wait up… "

She skid to a stop to find that someone had placed their hand at the door to stop the doors from sliding shut. She gave a slight bow. When she looked up again she found herself looking face to face with Syaoran.

He smiled at her warmly. "Getting in?…" She did as she was told and stood at the opposite side of the elevator. Her eyes stayed glued to the buttons of the control panel.

The elevator grow silent as they went higher and higher in. Syaoran turned and asked. "How are you? It's been a while."

"I've been well. Thanks for asking." She said in monotone voice.

He nodded his hand knowingly and asked looking at her profile. "I've called you many times this pass week. Why haven't you picked up?"

"This is my stop." She said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slide open. Just as she was about to step out she answered. "Sorry about not answering your calls, my phone broke. I haven't had plans to get it fix. Have a good day Li-san"

She walked out briskly juggling to keep the box in her arm. Once the door slid close he let out a frustrating sigh. – I can't believe she's still acting like that with me There has to be a way to make it up to her… - His eyes lit up when he got an idea.

00 Syaoran's office/ 2 hrs later 00

Syaoran was skimming through a cell phone catalog. He stopped flipping through the pages a few seconds later and smiled. He picked up the red marker next to the catalog. After removing the cap he circled a purple and silver phone who, screen slides up.

He reached for his phone in his pocket. He then said dialed a number and waited for someone on the other end to pick. "Hi, John… It's Syaoran… yeah, it's been a while. Look I need you to do me a favor. I want to get a cell phone… Model number." He paused to read the item number and then said.

"It's item number 0098. Can you get it to here by tomorrow? I'll come pick it up." He looked up from the catalog and chuckled. "No, it's not for my fiancée.. Just a friend; I accidentally stepped on it and now I have to get her a new one."

Soon after he hung up Tomoyo entered the room. Her violet hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a gray knee length dress and pink sprinkle top, covered with a small white jacket. She gently closed the door and walked up to his desk.

He looked up, closing the catalog. His amber eyes sparkled as he smiled. He noticed that she was empty handed. He motioned her to the coach and walked over to. He tow behind her and asked. "I thought you had something to give me. Why didn't you bring it?"

She tucked her skirt under herself before sitting down. She then looked at him with violet eyes. "Syaoran, the reason I came to see is because… I want to canal our wedding."

He sat down across from her and chuckled a few seconds after hearing what she said. He leaned forward and said. "That's a great joke Tomoyo… You wanting to cancel our wedding."

She looked him straight in the eye and said firm with a serious tone. "It's not joke Syaoran. I want to cancel our wedding."

---------------------- ------------

AN: There you have it… Part 20.. Now that Tomoyo has told Syaoran that she wants to cancel the wedding, what's going to happen next? Well you'll have to stick around to see how things turn out. Please review and the more I get the fast I will update. Until then, bye!


	22. part 21

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS! Keep them coming. Now on with the story!**

--------------------------- --------------

"Talking"

-Thoughts-

00Setting00

-------------------- ----------- ----------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 21

Syaoran sat there in shock for a few seconds. He then looked at her and asked. "Tomoyo, what happened? Why do you want to cancel the wedding?"

"Beause I know that this isn't what you want. I know that you are doing this to get Aunty Yalen off your back." She replayed sitting across from him.

"We are prefect for each other. We have no problems." He said leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, agree we are prefect for each other. You make the perfect husband and I'd make a prefect wife. But there is a problem. You are not in love with me. I know you are in love with Sakura-chan. She is the one you want to be with."

He sat there in silence for a few seconds. He stared her in the eye and said. " I do love you, Tomoyo…" Before he could say any more she interjected and said in a soft tone.

"I know and I love you too but you are not _in love_ with me. I know that you and Sakura have been seeing each other." She paused when he opened his mouth but she shook her head. "And I don't mind… I really don't… It proves to me you guys are meant together. No matter how hard we both are willing try our marriage will not work."

"Tomoyo, don't do this! Don't cancel the wedding. If you are worried about Sakura and me, I-I won't see her any more or talk to her." His eyes showed hurt.

"I'm sorry Syaoran… But I can't go through with it. I'll be telling everyone after Sakura's broadcast, which will be this weekend." She stood up and then said. "If you don't mind I would like to keep your ring for now. Once I make the announcement to our family this weekend, I'll return it to you."

She then quickly left the room, tears silently sliding down her face as she walked. She then opened the door again and stepped inside. He turned his head towards her. "Syaoran… our engagement might not have worked out but I have no regrets being engaged to you." She quickly exited the room, wiping them away and headed towards the bathroom.

Syaoran sighed and leaned back on the coach. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. –Why in the world would she do this? This isn't good, but I know her, she isn't going to change her mind.–

00 Eriol's house/ tea parlor 00

Sakura sat on the floor across from him with her feet under her. Her honey amber hair loose and framing her oval face, her emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of pink tinted sunglasses.

The door slide open and Eriol walked in carrying a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. He closed the door and sat across from her. He started to pour the drinks as she removed her sunglasses.

The room remained silent as they sat across from each other. As Eriol slid a cup towards her she nodded her hand slightly. He placed a cup in front of himself and then set the cookies between them in the dark brown oak table.

After each had a sip of the hot chocolate Sakura finally asked. "So why is it that you wanted to see me?"

Eriol set his cup down and focused his midnight eyes in her. "Cause I want to know what you want to do with your relationship. We both know that we only think of each other as good friends. Within 3 weeks the people we loved will marry each other." He picked up his cup and took a sip.

Sakura finished off the cookie in her hand. She took a sip of cocoa before replaying. "Pretend… that nothing has changed. If they think that we're dating, just let them think that. As long as I get to keep my job I'm fine."

"Don't you think that it's a little mean, I mean that since Tomoyo-chan already knows that Syaoran likes you, why don't you go talk to him. Maybe they'll cancel their wedding." He said then silently bit his lower lip. – Crap…. Shouldn't have said that…At least now if Sakura talks to him he might decide to cancel the wedding so it won't be one sided. –

She looked at him with her eyes widen. She then cleared her throat. With her gaze in her lap she replayed firmly. "I won't, I want Syaoran and Tomoyo to go through with the wedding. They are _prefect_ for each other." She them picked up her cup. – Tomoyo knows? Syaoran must have told her... Well at least they know and they won't be keeping secrets from one another… But if Tomoyo knows, she won't go on with the wedding. I've _got_ to talk to her. –

"Sakura-chan… I'm saying all this because I don't want to see any of you hurt." He said leaning towards the table.

"What about you Eriol? Aren't you upset that your cousin is going to marry the woman that you love?" She asked in a firm tone staring into his eyes.

"If I was to say that I wasn't upset then I would be lying. Nevertheless I know Syaoran will treat her well. If you love someone it doesn't mean that you have to own that person. See them happy with the person they love and care about is worth it too." He said, looking into her emerald eyes.

"See Eriol, you know as much as I do that I don't have to own Syaoran. Seeing him with someone who I also care about makes me happy. I know that they will have to a great future together." She took one last gulp of her drink and set the glass cup down.

"Sakura-chan…" He said in a pleading tone.

She picked up her brown handbag and said firmly this time. Her eyes narrowed at him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll see you this Sunday at the broadcast." She then stood up and walked towards the door and walked out, closing the door slightly hard with a bang.

00 Saturday/ afternoon 00

Sonomi smiled as Sakura entered the living room. Sakura was dressed in a pair of jeans and knee length jacket. She bowed deeply towards Sonomi. When she stood straight she extended her hand towards Sonomi to reveal a pastry box.

With a bright smile on her face causing her emerald eyes to squint. "This is for you. Hope you like it. I heard Grandpa was going to have dinner her so I brought extra for tonight's dinner."

Sonomi took the box with a smile on her face. "Thank you Sakura-chan…" She held the box close to her chest. "Tomoyo-chan is upstairs. I don't think she know that you're coming."

Sakura smiled brushing a lock of hair back. "It's alright. I'm not staying long, I just have something I wanted to talk about."

"Ahh, I see, it's about work right?" Sonomi asked with a smile. Sakura just smiled and nodded her head before leaving the room.

00 Tomoyo's room/ ten minutes later 00

Tomoyo opened the door dressed in a black and red square neck dress. Her violet hair was curled at the end and stepped back with a red headband. She gave Sakura a small smile and stepped back so she could enter.

Sakura stepped inside and sat on the chest at the foot of the bed. She flipped her wavy amber hair back and watched as Tomoyo walked back to her spot in front of the vanity mirror.

They both remained silent until Sakura said, "I know that you know about Syaoran liking me. And if I'm correct you're going to cancel the wedding."

"So what does that have to do with you?" asked Tomoyo as she brushed out her hair. "You know that this has nothing to do with you… Why are you worried do you like Syaoran?" She asked bluntly.

"That's not what I mean. I like you as I friend and I came here to ask you not to cancel it. Syaoran really likes you." Sakura said with her bag on her lap facing her.

She turned around on her stool. She stared at Sakura and said gently placing her brush down. "I know that Syaoran likes me, but he doesn't love me. I don't want to marry someone that doesn't love me. He should be with you."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not going to happen. You are correct," She paused adverting her gaze. ",about me liking him but that was a long time ago… He is your fiancé. Please reconsider, Tomoyo-chan." She said in a pleading tone.

"No, I will not!" She looked Sakura straight in the eye. If this is all you have to say to me. You can go, I'll see you tomorrow." Tomoyo said firmly her eyes did not hold the same sparks it use too. She then picked up the blue towel draped over the back of her chair. "You know the way out." With that stepped into the bathroom.

- This didn't go as well as I hope. – Sakura stood up and then walked out of the room. She slipped her bag over her shoulder and then closed the door gently behind herself.

00 Next day: Dinner/ Korean restaurant 00

Everyone at both Tomoyo and Syaoran family sat down at the long table. Grandpa and Clow sat at both ends of the table, making Syaoran's family on one side and Tomoyo's family on the other side.

As everyone was talking to each other Tomoyo gently tapped her wine glass and cleared her throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at her. Eriol and Sakura gave each other a glanced sitting across from each other. While Syaoran sat there silently staring at his bowl of rice.

"First of all I would like to congratulate Sakura one the great broadcast." She paused and looked at Syaoran who sat across from her. She took a breath before continuing. "And second, I know you guys are all excited about the upcoming wedding. But Syaoran and I have decided to cancel the wedding."

Everyone sat in silence. Then Yelan turned towards Syaoran and asked in a confused tone. "Syaoran, is what she said true? Why are you two canceling the wedding? Everything is set; the only thing left is the wedding invitations."

Syaoran took a deep breath and said. "I'm sorry, Mama and Aunty Sonomi and Grandpa… But Tomoyo and I have decided to do this. We're still friends; we're just not suited as husband and wife." He said as his amber eyes roamed around the table.

At that moment Sakura looked up from her spot on the table. She placed a smile on her face and said. "Ok, everyone, Let's eat huh? This dinner is after all to celebrate the great response to sell." She narrowed her eyes at Eriol who agreed with her. Slowly everyone started to each but no one said anything else.

00 Bathroom/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura walked towards the sink she noticed Yelan standing next to her reapplying make-up. Sakura nodded her head slightly and then turned on the cold water to wash her hands.

Once she was done she found Yelan standing in front of her. Yelan stared at Sakura as Sakura wiped her hand on a towel. "I don't know why but if what Syaoran says is true, then I know that everything was going while tell you took the job at our company."

Sakura looked at Yelan as she placed the towel on the sink. "I know… I remember our contract."

"Good, Good… I'll find someone to take up your next broadcast." Sakura nodded agreeable and watched as Yelan walked away. Once the door to the bathroom closed Sakura rested her hand on both sides of the sink and took a deep breath. She looked up at herself as tears slowly slide down her face.

------------------- -----------

AN: There you have it… I hope you enjoyed it. Now that S&T's engagement is off how will our S&S and E&T get together? Well you'll have to read to find out. Until then, bye!


	23. part 22

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

------------ -------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------ -------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 22

Syaoran's green BMW pulled up to Sakura's house. He turned off the engine and turned to his right to find Sakura sitting there. She unbuckled her seat belt and looked up at him. She took a breath and said.

"I'm sorry about your engagement. I tried to get Tomoyo to change her mind but it didn't work and now everyone is upset." She said looking into amber eyes.

"It's alright… It wouldn't work out anyway. I'm just glad that your broadcast was great." He reached towards the back and picked up a red box from back seat. He then handed it to her. "Here this for you."

"I can't take it." Replayed Sakura, pushing the box away.

He sighed and placed it in her hand. With a firm and confident look he said. "Look it's really nothing. I just thought I'd get you a gift for helping our company out. Take it. It really doesn't mean anything important."

She looked at the top of the box and then looked at him. "In that case, thank you." Then she slipped her toot bag over her shoulder and slide out of the car.

00Attic/ 2 hours later 00

Sakura sat on a bed with her hair in ponytail. She was dressed in white pajamas with yellow stars. Her head rest against the wall of the room. She stared at the glow in the dark stars which covered the ceiling.

"Onii-chan what are you doing up here?" asked Sakura with out looking at her brother who had walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

He walked up to her on the bed. He sat down gently on the bed. He racked his hand through his hair and said. "It's been a while since you're up here. Something happened and I'm not talking about work. I'm talking about Tomoyo and you."

She lowered her head and stared at her brother. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she sat there. "I think I made a big mistake. I should have never taken the job there. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't have called off the wedding."

Touya moved towards her and sat next to her. He eased his hand on to her left shoulder. He took a deep breath and said. "This has nothing to do with you. If this relationship was strong then nothing would have gotten in the way."

"I know," She paused for a second to collect her thoughts. " I know but I feel it does…." She said staring into the darkness of the room.

"Time will make this better. It will just take time." She nodded her head.

"I know… I just think I need to get away from here. I want to head to Hong Kong for a few weeks." She lifted up her head and asked " Can you get me a position at our company."

Touya remained silent for a few seconds. " Sakura running away isn't going to help."

She looked away. "I know. But it would be best if I wasn't here for a while. It will give us all a chance to think.

"I understand… I'll get everything set by the middle of the week." She gave a smile and placed her head on his lap.

"Thank you…" She said softly.

00 Tomoyo's room/ that night 00

Tomoyo sat on bed with her white confronter around her feet. Her violet hair was let down and framed her long pale oval face. Her violet eyes darken as she stared at the photo of the four of them at the beach a few weekends back..

She flipped her hair back. – Did I do the right thing? – She placed the picture frame away in the night stand. She then slide herself under the covers with a sigh. – Of course it is… This is the only way to get the two people I care about to have a happy life. They belong together. Why didn't I see it before? –

Just the Grandpa walked into the room. She turned over on her bed when she saw him. She quickly sat up. She gave a small smile and said. "Grandpa… what are you doing here?"

He gently closed the door behind himself and said. "I'm sorry, didn't think you would have gone to bed so early. I came up to see if you wanted to talk."

"No, I'm alright… It's not that I have anything really important to worry about, now that we called off the wedding" Said Tomoyo in a light tone as Grandpa sat the edge of the bed.

"You do have a point, but I know you Tomoyo-chan. You wouldn't back out of anything unless you thought it was wrong. Is there a reason why you cancelled the wedding? Is there something I can help you with?" He asked staring into her violet eyes.

She shook her head as she flipped her violet hair back. "No, nothing really. I really love him. Or maybe I thought I did. But whatever the case may be we aren't going to have a happy ending. It was never going to last."

"But how do you know that? Things can change. He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't love you." She interjected quickly.

" I'm not doubting his feelings. I know he loves me." She paused to breath. "He's just isn't in love with me. I can't and will not marry someone doesn't loves me."

"Wait.. he's in love with someone else and he proposed to you?" She did not respond to the question. All she did was look away. "Do you know who it is?"

She quickly looked up and said. "No, I'm not even that sure. But if I'm sure I hope he's happy. Grandpa, it's late, I want to get to bed."

He nodded his head. He then kissed her on the check before getting up and exiting the room as Tomoyo tucked herself under the covers.

00 Middle of the week 00

Sakura placed a few articles of clothing into her duffle bag. Then tucked her some hair behind her ear as she walked into her bathroom to grab some toiletries. She then walked back into the room and placed them into her bag. She then zipped up her bag.

She walked up to the fish tank and placed a few flakes of fish into the water. She sighed and stared into the tank. – It will be a while before I see you. Don't worry Onii-chan will be here to feed you. Don't worry, ok? –

"Come in." said Sakura as she walked towards her desk which was lit by her desk lamp.

Touya walked in to the room, closing the wall gently behind himself. He then reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. He extended his hand towards her with the ticket in view.

She turned around and took them. "Thank you." She said staring at it.

"Do you really have to go? I'm sure if you talk to them things will work out." Said Touya looking at her.

"It's not going too, well not right not… I won't be leaving till tomorrow night. I still have something to take care of at the office."

"Ok, I'll have your car in Hong Kong waiting for you at the airport. Do you want me to get you a driver?" She shook her head to answer his question.

"No, that won't be necessary. But I do want you to keep this a secret from everyone. The most important one is Kaho… I don't want her to freak out." She said as Touya walked up to her and gave her hug.

"I understand… I'll have your position ready at the company next week. Grandpa also know that you'll be working there. But you don't have to worry. I didn't tell him anything other then the fact that you thought it was time to return." He said staring at her desk.

She smiled into his shoulder and said. "Thank you Onii-chan for not questioning me. Thank you…." A tear slowly slide down her face.

00 Next day/ Afternoon 00

Tomoyo looked up from her desk at the office when she heard a pair heels click against the floor. She found herself face to face with Sakura, dressed in a pair of jeans and light pink lacy shirt and collar.

She placed her pen down and asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off today." Sakura nodded her head.

"I am.. But I wanted to give you this." She placed in front of her cousin a white envelope with the words resignation printed on the front. Tomoyo took the envelope from her before she said. "I came to give you that. And I wanted to apologize for what happen last Saturday."

Tomoyo took a deep breath and asked looking her straight in the eye. "Why are you resigning? My broken engagement with Syaoran has nothing to do with you."

"I'm resigning because I need to. It is a personal reason. But I know that your cancelled engagement has to do with me. Because I know who Li-san likes and I know you know who he likes." She said staring Tomoyo straight in the eye.

"Ok, so what if I know that the person he likes is you, Sakura. You don't have to quit." Sakura quickly wiped away the tears that threaten to slip from her eyes.

"I just need to do this ok. I don't know how to make it up to you or him. I know that you love him and if it wasn't for me this won't have happen." She took a deep breath and then said. "Well I have to get going. I have some things to finish up." With that she exited the department.

00 Hallway /10 minutes later 00

Sakura was sitting in front of the elevator when she felt someone stare at her. She turned around to find Syaoran standing there. She turned slightly to face him. He smiled and asked.

"What are you doing here?" She tucked some hair behind her ear before responding.

"I had something to take care of. But I'm glad that I see now because there is something I want to say." He nodded his head. "I want you to promise me that you'll do as your mom says. She really loves you and wants the best of you. So don't disappoint her. As for Tomoyo, you still have a chance with her. Don't give her up just because of some girl you meet."

The elevator arrived and the door slid open. Sakura gave Syaoran and slight bow and then stepped inside. Just as the doors where starting to close; he said. "I promise. I'll see you later." He watched as the door slide close before shaking his head. – What was that all about? –

He turned to head down his office when he bumped into Xiefia who stopped him. She ran her hands lightly through her lose hair and asked. "Did you hear? Sakura just resigned. She came to give Tomoyo-chan her resignation."

"Wait, what did you say? Did you say Sakura resigned her position here?" Xiefia nodded her head.

------------------------ ------------

AN: There you have it. Part 22 of my story. Hope you all enjoyed it. More to come so please keep the reviews coming!


	24. part 23

Thanks for all the reviews. More evil twists to come.

-------------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- -----------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 23

Syaoran ran through the lobby and came to stop in front of the security desk. The guard on duty stood up and bowed. Syaoran looked at him and asked in a rushed tone. "Have you seen Kinomoto Sakura?"

The guard nodded his head. "Yes, she left a few seconds ago in her car. She also told me to tell you that you won't be able to change her mind that there is no point in calling her. She won't pick up her phone."

Syaoran turned his head and glanced at the door. He thanked the guard and headed back upstairs.

00 That night: Yelan's room 00

"How is Syaoran?" Yelan asked Xiefia who sat her bed. Yelan looked at Xiefia through the mirror of the vanity table.

"He's alright… He doesn't seem to be shooken up about the fact that Tomoyo-chan cancelled their wedding. On the other head, he seems more concerned about the fact that Kinomoto-san had quit her position."

Yelan dapped a blob of hand cream on to the palm of her right hand. She then snapped the cover close. After rubbing the cream into her skin she said. "I see… Well that doesn't matter. What matters is that we get to marry Tomoyo-chan. If not Suppi will take this time to try to take over the company." She turned to face Xiefia.

"You may be the company's vice president but Clow is the president. It is up to him to decide who will become president when he resigns in six months. If Syaoran marries Tomoyo will be have enough to keep Suppi at our company in Korea." Yelan stood up and walked to the bed. She then slowly sat down next to Xiefia.

Xiefia nodded her head. "I understand… I know that everything you've done is to protect us. But why don't you tell Syaoran? Maybe if you tell him he'll change his mind and marry Tomoyo?"

Yelan sighed her black eyes grow darker as she sat there. She then took hold of Xiefia's hand and said. "I will but right not it's not time. I just have to find a way to get them back together." She then smiled and said. "It's late you should head off to bed.

00 three days later: Hong Kong

Sakura walked through the shopping center carrying two large bags. Her hair was braided and she were a red sun dress. Her emerald eyes were hind behind a pair of black sun glasses. She stoped in front of the elevator and pressed the up button.

A few seconds later the elevator arrived and stepped on. She walked all the way into the back and leaned against the railing that ran around the glass elevator. The door slid close and started to move.

It made a couple of stops and people started to get on. As she waited for her stop her emerald eyes roamed and came to a stop towards the glass elevator a few feet away from the one she was in. Her emerald eyes came to a stare at a guy in a gray suit and red hair, in his early thirties.

She blinked as her eyes roamed over his body taking in all the detail. She quickly turned her head to the opposite direction. Her heart started to beat fast as stood there. The elevator came to a stop and she quickly walked out and headed for the bathroom.

00Bathroom 00

Sakura rushed into the bathroom and walked towards the dark marble counter of the sink. She placed her things against the wall. She removed her glasses and turned on the cold tap water. After letting it run for a few seconds she quickly splashed her face with it.

She looked at her reflection and stared herself straight in the eye. – It can't be him right? It's been six years. It can't be him…- She bent over the sink and slashed her face again. She then looked away and sighed – It's just all in my head… It must be because of Syaoran and Tomoyo's cancelled wedding that caused me to see all that stuff. –

After dabing her face dry with a paper towel, she slipped her sunglasses on and grabbed her bags off the marble counter. She tossed the paper towel into the trashcan and headed out.

00 4 days later: Syoaran's office 00

Syaoran snapped his cell phone shut and placed it on his desk. He leaned back and then leaned forward clasping his hands together. He glared at his phone. – Where can she be? Why isn't she answering her phone? –

His thoughts where broken when there was a knock on the door. He looked up as Eriol and Tomoyo entered. They all settled down on the coach as Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Have you guys heard anything from Sakura-chan?" He asked looking at them.

They both shook their heads. Syaoran then shook his head. "I did ask cousin Touya, about her and he said that she had something to take care of. He never said when she'd come back or where she went." Said Tomoyo a few minutes later.

Syaoran then looked at Eriol; who pushed his glasses up. "What about you Eriol? Did you see or hear from her?" Eriol shook his head. Syaoran sighed in fustration. "How can you not know where she went? She's your girlfriend, aren't you worried?"

Eriol wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself. He glared at him and said. " She may be my girlfriend but it doesn't mean that I know where she is. I've called her and she hasn't answered my call. If you are so smart you call her. Come to think of it if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have to leave." Eriol turned towards Tomoyo and then stood up.

Tomoyo stood up and sighed. "Come on, Tomoyo-chan let's go." Tomoyo nodded her head and then followed Eriol out.

00 That night: bar 00

Tomoyo arrived at the bar to find Eriol sitting at the counter. She sat down next to him and pointed towards the glass of beer he was drinking. The bartender nodded and went to get her drink.

Tomoyo sighed and said. "I know you're worried about Sakura. I'm sure she's alright."

He turned to look at her. "Let me guess you think that I'm Sakura's boyfriend right? Well I'm not. And we both know that Sakura likes Syaoran. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have to leave."

Tomoyo nodded at the bartender. She took a sip from her glass as Eriol order himself another glass. "I know, And I know that she went some place to clear her head. The only way she'll come back, is if she wants too." Eriol nodded his head.

"Well I guess the only thing we can do is hope she comes back and that they will be about to clear everything up." Said Eriol with a sigh. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

00 next night: yelan's room 00

Syaoran walked in to the room to find it empty. He glanced around when his eyes came across something that stuck out of the vanity mirror drawer. He walked over and pulled out the paper. He unfolded it. – What the heck? Why would she sigh this? –

The door suddenly open and Yelan walked in a long ankle length gray skirt. Her raven black hair was pulled into a bun. She noticed Syaoran and asked. "Syaoran what are you doing here?"

He spun around and stared into eyes. "Mama can you tell me what this is?" He asked as Yelan walked towards him.

Yelan took the paper from him and glanced at it. She adverted her gaze for a second. "It's nothing… Just something that Kinomoto-san and I made."

"So this is the reason why she resigned. Why, Mama, why?" He asked as his eyes narrowed even more.

"Because you are to marry Tomoyo. Tomoyo is the one that can help you with the company." Said Yelan looking at him.

"Well Sakura-chan can help. This is all your fault. Do you know that she's been gone for a week now? If it wasn't that stupid contract she won't have left." Said Syaoran pointing at the paper. "You're made a mess of things Mama" He then stormed away.

Just as he was about to leave the room, Yelan said firmly clutching the paper. "Li, Xiao Long." She turned around and faced him just as he stopped. "If you think that you finding out that she signed a contract will change things, then you are wrong. I will not let her step into this house as your wife."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He pulled open the door and then said. "I know you won't but I will still go after her because I love her. Nothing will change how I feel about her. Not even if Suppi threatens to become our home shopping network president."

Yelan's eyes widen when she head what he said. Just as he closed the door he added "I've known about Suppi for sometime. I just didn't feel the need to tell you that I knew."

00 2 hrs later, Lamma Island, HK: Sakura's room 00

Sakura was flipping through the channel. She sighed and clicked it off. She tossed the remote control onto the armchair next to her. She noticed her bag on the coffee table, which she had not removed since she arrived to the family house in Hong Kong a week ago.

She removed the bag from the table and placed it on her lap. She reached into the bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped box. – Oh yeah, Syaoran's gift. – She pulled off the lid to find a cell phone embedded in pink tissue paper. On top of the phone was a note.

She flipped the card open and read; - Hey Sakura, Sorry about you phone….. Hope you like this one don't worry the new number is really easy to remember. Syaoran –

She picked up the phone and turned it on. She noticed the voice mail icon and dialed into the mailbox. After five minutes she removed the phone from her ear. – God, that guy can be a pain in the butt. It's been a week and he's left 50 messages. – She snapped the phone close and was about to place it back into the box when it started to ring.

She stared at the screen to find Syaoran's name flash before her eyes. She sighed and then flipped the phone open. She placed it to her ear and said. "Hello, this is Sakura"

Syaoran's voice appeared over the other end. "Sakura it's me Syaoran… Where are you? "

------------------- ----

AN: That's all for now… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This will be the last chapter for now since I'm suffering from writers block. But to keep you guys happy my latest story Back to the Basics is up. Give it a try and review that one too. But until i'm de-blocked I hope you liked this chapter. _Please_ keep the reviews coming.


	25. part 24

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the slow update. Still working on an ending... I also need help. How do you think this story should end?

---------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- -------------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 24

"Sakura are you there?" came Syaoran voice over the phone when she did not respond what he said. She blinked as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking. What is the reason that you're calling me? If you think that I'm going to go home just because you say I should, I'm sorry but it's not going to change my mind." Said Sakura as she tucked her feet under herself.

Syaoran sighed and then said. "That's not what I mean. I wanted to apologilize for my mother. I know about the contract you signed with her. I wanted to say I'm sorry. If I knew about it I wouldn't have let you signed it."

"Well you didn't find out about it until now. There is nothing you can do to change the fact that I did sign it. Will it change the fact the you and Tomoyo called off your engagement? " Said Sakura firmly. Her emerald eyes narrowed.

"Sakura-chan why can't we just have a normal conversation? I want to do is talk to you."

"Well I don't know why we have to agrue. But whatever, I'm going to hang up." Said Sakura.

Syaoran quickly shouted into the phone. "Sakura wait." When he heard her clear her throat he signed and said. "Look, I didn't call to agrue with you. I just wanted to tell you that we all miss you and that we want you to come back."

Sakura sighed and then said. "I'll think about it ok." Then she hung up and throw her head back to stare that the ceiling.

00 Eriol's house same time 00

Tomoyo and eriol sat silently staring out into the dark garden. They both lifted up their cups and took a long sip from it. A few seconds later they put their cups down. The room soon grew silent once more. Eriol then turned his head and asked.

"Do you think she's alright? Has she ever done this before?" Tomoyo let out a soft sigh.

"No, but I know she doesn't want to be bother. Touya told me today that when she returns she'll work for Grandpa's company. I just hope Syaoran ok. He's been silent lately."

Eriol refilled their cup with more green tea. As he gently set the tea pot down he said. "He'll be fine… He's just worried about her. I am too. I just hope she's not hurt." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two ticket's to the latest movie. "I know this isn't the right time to bring this up but I got to tickets and I wondering if you'd like to go with me next week?"

Tomoyo turned her head. She glanced down at the tickets. She plucked one from his head. Her violet eyes stared intently at the name of the movie. She then said looking out into the garden, "I've been wanting to see this for a while. I'll go with you."

Eriol couldn't help but smile at her answer. He refilled her cup once more after she had emptied it out by drinking it. – This is a very good sign…. All I have to do now is not rush things and find a way to 'break-up with Sakura'. –

00 2 days later 00

Sakura sighed as she walked through quite house. She carried her things up to her room and then sat down on her bed. She released her hair from it's bun. Just as she was about to grab a towel and head to the bathroom Kaho's voice caused her to turn her head around.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? Where have you been? I've been so worried about you." Sakura gave a small smile.

"I just went to clear my head.. Don't worry nothing happened." She replied as Kaho sat down on the bed.

"That's good but you should have told us…." Sakura just nodded her head slightly. "You know Eriol has been so worried about you… He's come over a couple of times to check up on you."

"I know…. Look I'm tried, I just want to shower. I'm meeting Onii-chan at the company in two hours." Kaho stood up and then walked out.

00 Kinomoto Home shopping Network 00

Sakura tucked some of her hair back which was tied into a bun. A bright pink clip kept her bangs from her eyes. She wore a black pants suit with a sparkling pink button down top. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she waited for the elevator to stop on the tenth floor.

When the elevator finally arrived at her stopped she stepped out and made a left turn. She then stopped in front of pair of oak doors. Then gently knocked on it. She then pushed them open to find Touya sitting there with a guy with silver hair and thin black framed glasses.

"Sakura come in…" She gave a slight bow and sat down in the chair next to the guy. "Sakura, I know it's been a long time… but I'm sure you remember Yuki right?" asked Touya as Sakura and Yuki shook heads.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan." Said Yuki looking at Sakura. She just smiled in return.

"Anyway, Yuki will be your assiant here at the company… Your office is ready… If you have any questions ask Yuki… Grandpa also said that he'll stop by tomorrow to see how you are doing." Touya said staring at Sakura who had no expression on her face.

A few seconds later he said. "If there is nothing else you can leave."

00 Elevator/ 5 min. later 00

Sakura and Yuki stood on opposite end on of the elevator. Yuki soon turned and said "Sakura-chan are you still married?" His yellow eyes staring at her.

She head quickly turned towards him. "Yes, so don't get any ideas. And I don't want you to mention it again…" She said harshly. She then sighed and said. "I'm sorry, Yuki…. I've just had a lot of things on my mind… Look let's just be friends ok…"

Yuki gave a small smile and said. " Sure…."

She gave him a soft smile and said. "Thanks… I'll be here tomorrow around nine…" With the that the elevator came to stop and she stepped out.

00 2 days later 00

A black car pulled up to the curb. Two doors open and Sakura and Yuki stepped out. After slaming the door shut Sakura looked and stared at the building. Yuki walked over to her and asked.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong?" She lowered her head and looked at him.

"No, nothing… Let's go in." With that they both walked into the building.

00 Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol at on the coach. They all took a sip from their cups and set them down. Across from them where also two sets of cups.

Syaoran sighed and then turned towards Tomoyo and said. " Where is that new guys from your family's company.?"

"He might be running later…" She quickly replied and then glanced at Eriol who just shook his head.

Just as Syaoran was about to say something else the door to his office open and Yuki stepped inside. He gave a slight bow and said. " Sorry we're late. There was traffic." He stepped aside, keeping the door open to let Sakura in.

Her pumps clicked against the floor as she entered. Her gaze remained on the floor as she bowed deeply and said. "I'm sorry we're late… I'm Kinomoto's home shopping network's new General Manger."

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol stood up and bowed in return. Once they straighten up Syaoran had a shocked look on his face when he found Sakura standing in front of him. He blinked as She stared back at him. – This can't be right? Why is Sakura here? –

---------------------- -----------------

AN: That's it for now… Hope you all enjoyed it… Please review. Until next time, bye!!


	26. part 25

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next part.. because I was slow last time and I got so many for last chapter. More trouble ahead for our two favorite couple. Enjoy!

----------------------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------- ------------------ -----

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 25

Sakura and Syaoran sat across from each other in his office. Sakura kept her hands clasped in her lap. Syaoran when while just stared at her as she sat there staring at her hand. She looked up and said firmly. "If there is nothing else I'll be going…." She was about to stand up when he stopped her.

"Wait… Sakura…" She sat down again and looked at him. " When did you come back? Why didn't you call me when you returned?"

She looked up at him and said. "I don't think I need to explain myself. Who are you to ask me all these questions, my boyfriend? I don't think so… Now if you'll excuess me I have go." With that she quickly left the office.

Syaoran sighed and frustrately ran his hands through his hair. – Great… I'm never going to get on her good side. This is really going to take some time. –

00 Two days later 00

Tomoyo entered her room to find Sakura flipping thru a magizine. She placed her bag down her bed as Sakura closed her magizine. She smiled and said. "You're home early… I should have called to make sure you were home."

Tomoyo shook her head as she sat down at the edge of her bed. She released her hair from it's ponytail before she answered Sakura's question. " No, I'm just surprised to see you here. But I'm glad you came … I wanted to apologize for what happened before you left."

Sakura shook her head. She placed the magizine on the table next to her. "Why would I be upset? I would be more upset if you still married him if you did marry him and turned out to be unhappy." She sat down next to Tomoyo."But I did hear that you went out with Eriol tonight… How was the movie?" Tomoyo stood up and ran her hands through her violet hair.

"It went really wel…" She turned to face Sakura who leaned back slight on her hands. "What how do you know about the tickets… Did you give it to him?"

Sakura just giggled in response. Tomoyo sighed and said. "You and your crazy ideas. But why are you setting up us up? Aren't you dating him? Sakura sighed sitting up straight once again.

"You're guys where ones who jumped to that conclusion. Eriol and I were trying to explain that nothing was going on between us. You guys just didn't believe us." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Well I'm sorry that we didn't believe you. I'll help try to explain to everyone that you guys are not dating… But Sakura, you didn't come here to see how things are going with Eriol and I, did you?" asked Tomoyo in a concerned voice.

"No, the reason why I came here was because while I was away I think I saw Ken. But I'm not sure. I mean I was after all about five feet away from him." She paused and looked at Tomoyo who sat there with her hand over her mouth.. "Maybe I'm wrong… I mean it has been five years."

"Maybe, but what if it is him and he did come back? I mean you did see him after all in Hong Kong. That's only a three hour flight from us. He could be here for all we know it…. You have got to tell Touya…" Tomoyo said staring at her.

"I know but if he is back then that means that… Syaoran…. Let's not even think about marriage. Li-san will never let us get together if she know about him." Sakura adverted her gaze. Tomoyo walked back to the bed and placed her hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry about Aunty Yelan… When the time comes we'll worry about it. As for now… we have to make sure that Ken is still in Hong Kong…"

00 A week later 00

Sakura sighed as she staked up her files on the coffee table. Syaoran also sighed as he gently tossed his pen down on the table. He then moved his head from side to side. At that moment he caught Sakura gently rubbing the back her neck.

He stood up and said as he walked over to her. "Here let me help you." She remained silent and he walked behind her and placed his hands at the base of her neck. Then slowly moved his thumb in a circular moment.

"How does that feel?" he asked after a few minutes.

She blinked and replayed. "It's umm.. good. But it's late I should get going?" She tried to stand but he pushed her back down. She froze for a moment when he leaned towards her right ear and whispered.

"Just a few more seconds… It won't take long." She nodded her head and closed her eyes and just as she was enjoying it, he voice brought her back to reality.

She blinked and cleared her throat and said. "Well thanks… I've got to go.." He stopped her once more when he stood in her way.

"Let's have dinner. My mom and sisters are having a girls night out. Come on… It's been a really long time since we've had dinner. There is also something I want to talk to you about." He said the last part in a serious tone.

00 Diner 00

Sakura eyes roamed around her surroundings. She then focused on the setting in front of her. – Isn't this the place he took me after a pretended to faint? – She picked up her glass of water and took a large gulp.

Syaoran looked up and said. "I'm glad you're willing to have dinner with me. I thought for a moment you'd refuse… Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that I can't believe you left for so long…. I thought something bad had happened to you."

She interjected just as a waiter place their orders down on the table. " Well I'm sitting right here, aren't I?" She picked up her fork and started to cut into the meat.

A few minutes later Syaoran said, "I also wanted to apologize for the misunderstand between your relationship with Eriol. Tomoyo explained everything." He started to cut up his stake also.

As she started to eat her stake she glanced at him. – Why is he saying the same things over and over again? He starting to sound like a broken record. I can't take it…- She looked at him and said. "If you're going to say the same things over and over again; you might as well stop now. I don't need to hear the same things over and over again.

He nodded his head agreeability. He picked up his glass of water and took a later gulp. He then placed his knife and fork on the sides of his plate. "Sorry, I just didn't want to rush into what I had to say…" She paused to look at him. " What I wanted to say from the very beginning of this dinner is I want us to be together. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She started to cut up her stake. She paused as her emerald eyes stared straight into his sparkling amber ones. " I know what you say and my answer to that question is no. No, I can't be with you."

"What? Why? We both care about each other…. All I have to do is explain to my mother. My sisters already like you…"He said staring at her.

She took a deep breath and said. "It's just not going to work… I like you a lot Syaoran… but we just can't be dating… I'm sorry." She then grabbed her bag, which was hanging of the side of her chair and quickly headed down the stairs and out the front door.

00 Beach 00

Tomoyo and Eriol stood on the beach watching the waves crash again the shore. They turned their heads and looked at her. They both smirked and then returned their attention to the large ocean.

As a light breeze blow pass them Eriol asked looking at her. " I know this is kind of fast but I was wondering if you'd like to be by girlfriend?"

She ran a hand through her think violet hair. She then turned her head to say. "I'd like that….. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

A large smile appeared on Eriol's face. He turned his whole body and pulled her in to a hug. Tomoyo smiled as they were in each other's embrace. -Can it get better then this?-

--------------------- --------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update early next week. Until then, bye!!


	27. part 26

Thank for all the review. Not sure how long this story will be. I don't want to drag the relationships out too much. So on with the story!

---------------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- ------------------------

Home Shopping Network

Part 26

Sakura sat in the living room channel surfing. She looked up asTouya sat down next to her and propped his foot up on the coffee table. With out looking at him she asked,

"Nothing is wrong…." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"How can you say nothing is wrong when you're sitting here. I thought that you and Tomoyo were heading out tonight… It's been a month since you've returned from Hong Kong."

She placed the remote down next to her and sighed again. With a smile on her face she turned and said. "Didn't you hear from Grandpa; Tomoyo and Eriol are going out." The smile on her face disappeared after that statement.

Without turning her head she replied. "Really? That's nice to know… She hasn't told me anything. Guess she's waiting for the right moment."

Touya cleared his throat and said casting a glance. "What about you and Syaoran? Now that he is free and everyone finally knows the truth about you and Eriol."

She placed the remote on her lap. She turn and faced him. "Nothing is going to happen between me and Syaoran. For the sake of both of us we're just going to stay the same place."

Touya looked at her and asked. "What are you talking about? Now that Tomoyo and Eriol are dating that leaves the two of you. I know what Kaho did was wrong and she should have never jumped to conclusions about you and Eriol."

She sighed and ran her hand through her lose hair. She took a deep breath and said. "It has nothing to do with Kaho… More like who I saw in Hong Kong…"

The room became silent as Touya process what Sakura had just said. "You don't mean…." She nodded her head. "Sweetie… so… what if he show you…. It means nothing… you can still date Syaoran…"

She shook her head. "No, I can't date him… even if his mother agrees..." - Not that she will. - "I can't knowing that _he_ is still out there… He will find me…"

"It's not your fault. He was the one that ran out on you. If we knew that he was that kind of person, Grandpa would have never agreed to it." He sighed and gently patted her head. "Just think about…. If he does show up we'll figure out what do next."

00 Li HomeShopping Network/one week later 00

Syaoran fustratedly placed his phone down. – Why isn't see answering any of my calls.- The knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. The door opened and Eriol entered.

Syaoran stood up and joined him on the coach. "I heard from Xiefia that you and Tomoyo are dating…"

Eriol could not help but blush and say. "Yeah, that's why I kinda wanted to see you. I hope you aren't mad." Syaoran shook his head.

"The total opposite to tell you the truth… I really didn't know what do. I was scared that Tomoyo… well you know Tomoyo. Anyway glad that everything between you and Tomoyo are going to well."

"What about you and Sakura? Have you… talk to her?" Eriol questioned.

"I've tried to call her for the last few days but she hasn't been picking up the phone. So we've gotten no where." Syaoran said leaning back on the coach.

"Well today is your lucky day. I know that she has to watch over a broadcast and since it's her very first one I thought you might want to pop in and see how she is doing." Eriol said with an grin on his face.

A grin soon also appeared on Syaoran's face. "I like the way you think… I think I'll stop by later today." Eriol then pulled out a slip of paper and handed to him. "Thanks"

00 Afternoon/Kinomoto Shopping Network 00

Syaoran pulled open the door to the studio to find that the broadcast was already in session. His amber eyes scanned the room to find Sakura dressed in a dark blue skirt and white top with a silk scraf around her neck. A smile appeared on his face.

He walked up to her and smiled. She glanced at him and then returned her attention to the boardcast. – He's not going to leave is he….- She then leaned towards the person standing next to her. She whispered into the person ear. Then she signaled for him to follow her.

He nodded and then glanced at the people in boardcast before jogging to catch up to her.

00 Hallway 00

"What are you doing here, Syaoran?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

He cleared his throat and then said. " I heard from Eriol that you were watching over your first boardcast today. I thought I'd come to see if I could give you any pointers."

"As you can see I don't need your help." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, but…. You know anything can happen. You've seen that happen while working at my company." They came to a stop in front of the elevator.

The elevator arrive and she stepped on to it. She pressed her desired floor and said. "Thank you for whatever you wanted to offer. But I don't need your help. If there is nothing else, how a good day."

He placed his hand on the door frame to stop it from closing. "Are you going to pretend there is nothing happening between us?" He asked in a questionable tone.

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "And what do you say is going to happen between us? Unless I remember collectly, I said me coming back to Japan has nothing to do with you. I am the new GM here and the only reason we're even talking to each other is because our companies are working together."

"You're not still mad at my mother or that Tomoyo and I cancel our wedding right?" He asked as she impactanly pressed the buttons on the panall.

"I don't want to talk you about that. I don't even remember any of that. What happen before I went to Hong Kong has been erase. Now if you don't let go of the door I'm going to have to get the guard." She said that last part firmly.

His amber eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting this elevator go unless we talk."

They glared at each other for a few mintues. She then stomped on his right foot and pushed her way pass him. She then stormed down the hall and towards the staircase.

00 Sakura's office/1 hr later 00

The loud bang of the office door echo through Sakura's office. She removed her jacket as she sat down at her desk. She grabbed the remote control on her desk and turned on one of the television screen.

The door opened and Yuki stepped in carrying a glass of water. He placed the water on the desk. He took a step back and asked. "are you alright?"

She light out and sigh and said leaning forwards to pick up the glass of water. "Yeah, I'm alright… Just have lots of things on my mind." She took a sip from the glass. After placing the glass on the table she said.

"Everything down stairs is going well?" Yuki nodded his head. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pick slip of paper.

"You got a message. The person didn't leave a name." He handed her the paper. As she read the contents he continued. "The person said that you'd know who it is."

"Yeah, I know who it is…. Thanks…" She placed the slip of paper on her desk. She took another sip of water from the glass. She looked in Yuki's yellow eyes and said. "Thanks…. I'll be leaving early today… I'll be driving home… you don't need to call the limo for me." He nodded and then added. "You can go now."

Yuki nodded his head. He took the new empty glass. He then exited the room as she let out a sigh

00 Syaoran's office/ 2 hrs later 00

Syaoran look up at the guy in front of him. The guys chestnut hair was darker and had light blond stricks in it. Syaoran stared at him and said. "So Ken what brings you here? I thought you wanted to take care of business in Hong Kong."

Ken straighten his dark blue tie before responding. "I do… I just came to visit someone… I was hoping to fix things between us. But you know that last time I was here was a long time ago.. I was 21. Many things have changed."

Syaoran nodded and then said. "Yeah, so do you want to go out of dinner? I don't have any plans."

Ken shook his head. "Sorry, I have plans tonight.. Maybe some other time." He then stood up and rebuttoned his suit jacket before leaving the office.

Syaoran leaned back on the coach. – there is something going on with him He hasn't returned to japan for 5 years.. why is he showing up now. There has got to be something… But what is it.-

------------------- ---------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	28. part 27

Thanks for all the reivews. I can't believe I got so many reviews. I can't believe I reached 200 reviews. Many thanks to all those who review and those who just read. Now on with the story. I'm sorry I don't know where I'm going; so updates will be slower.

NOW ENJOY!

----------------------------------- -

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- -------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 27

Sakura entered the café. Her emerald eyes scanned the place. Her eyes soon feel upon Clow and Grandpa talking in the back. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table. She bowed and then pulled one of the two seats out.

"I'm so glad you made it….. We should talk." Said Clow.

"Talk about what?" asked Sakura pulling herself towards the table.

"What Uncle Clow is trying to say is that I know it's been 6 years since we're talked about this but there is a reason we called you out here." Said Grandpa in a steady voice.

Sakura glanced at them. She then said. "Ok… so what is it that you wanted to talk about." Grandpa was about to respond when a guy with chestnut hair with blond strikes walked towards the table .

He smiled at Sakura and pulled out the empty seat across from her. He sat down as he flatten his tie. His chestnut eyes sparkled as Sakura just glared at him. He then said. "Sakura, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"I have nothing to say to you." She stood up and was about to leave when Grandpa stopped her.

"Sakura he just wants to talk. Why don't you listen to him." Grandpa said in a pleding tone.

"Why? Why? Cause 6 years ago on my wedding day he lelt me. We weren't even married for two hours. He said he had to use the bathroom and then disappear." She paused her emerald eyes reflected anger. "Tell me, Grandpa, how am I suppose to listen to a guy like that?"

Clow cleared his throat. He looked up at Sakura with his coal color eyes. "I know, it's my fault. If I had not arrange this marriage with your grandfathr, none of that would have happen."

Sakura took a deep breath and sat down again. Clow continued when she sat and leaned back in her seat. "But he's back now and he just wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, Sakura…. I just want to talk to you." Said Ken

Sakura shot him a glare at him and hissed. "It's Kinomoto-san to you." She then turned towards Clow and said in a soft tone. " I know that you didn't know… You didn't know about your grandson's evil intentions. But I don't plan to ever listen to him. I don't even want to see his face." She stood up and said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to head back to office." With that she stormed away from the group.

Clow sighed and then said. "I sorry, Ken. I didn't think she'd be this angry. It's been six years."

Ken shook his head. "it's alright. I understand. If it were me, I would be mad too. I'll just give her some space." Ken the stood up and bowed, leaving the two men to talk.

Granpa waited for ken to leave before saying. "I don't think this is going to work… Sakura is stubborn. She isn't going to listen."

Clow nodded. "I know I just hope this doesn't end badly." He paused and took a sip of his water. "But the good news is that Eriol and Tomoyo are dating. Do you think it's going to anywhere?"

"I think it will… I always thought they made a cute couple. They compliment each other very well." Grandpa said with a soft smile on his face.

00 One week later/ Syaoran's room 00

Syaoran sighed as he feed Blossom. He picked the can of fish food by the tank before returning to his chair by his desk. He turned around to find Yalen entering the room. She sat at the edge of his bed before saying.

"I know that you are still mad at me but I did it for your own protection."

Syaoran turned and looked at her with narrowed amber eyes. "And what protection would I need? I was engaged to Tomoyo. I wasn't going to run off and Sakura isn't the type of girl to damage someone wedding; let alone her best friend and cousin's wedding."

Yalen sighed. "I know. I know… but I just need to know that nothing would happen. I knew that you wouldn't have asked Tomoyo to marry you if you didn't mean it." She paused and looked at him. His eyes soften a bit.

"Now that Eriol and Tomoyo are dating… we have nothing to worry about." Said Yalen trying to lighten the mood.

"And what does that mean? It means nothing if Sakura isn't talking to me…." He looked at her and said. "But I'm still mad… Oh Ken stopped by earlier today."

Yalen's eyes widen upon hearing that. "Oh… do you know how long is he staying?" Syaoran shook his head. "Syaoran I know…. What I'm about to say isn't going to do anything for you… but Ken his here for a reason and you aren't going to like it."

Syaoran wrinkled her nose and ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Just … be careful cause I have feeling this isn't going to end well." She stood up and have his shoulder a pat before leaving the room.

Syoaran sat there doub founded. – What is she talking about? – His thoughts where interrupted when his cell phone rang. He plucked it off the table and pressed the talk button with ease.

00 Follow night/ Tomoyo's room 00

Tomoyo walked into her room. She tossed her purse on the bed and was shocked to find Sakura sitting in the room when she flipped on the light switch. She placed his hand on her heart as the door closed.

"Sakura, what are you doing here sitting in the dark?" She asked as she sat at the foot of the bed facing Sakura.

Sakura sighed before responding. "My life now officially sucks."

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" She now removing her light sweater to reveal a orange tank top.

"Ken is officially back. I saw him early this week with Grandpa and Uncle Clow. But I didn't stay. I can't even bring myself to look at him." Said Sakura with a gloomy tone.

"Did he say what he wanted?" She asked. When Sakura shook her head she said. "Well then don't listen to him… He can't expect you to get together with him after what he did."

Sakura sighed and said as she brushed some of her hair back. "That's not what I'm worried about. If he's back that means Yalen knows. If she knows there is no way Syaoran and I would be able to work out anything."

She raised her eye brow and said in a teasing tone. "So that mean you have feeling for Syaoran… If that is true then there is no problem. We live in the 21 century.. We don't need to get our parents approval."

Sakura sighed and said " But it's …. getting more complexed … I never even expected this to happen. I'm starting to think maybe I should have stayed in Tomoeda."

-------------- ----------

AN:that's all for now. I don't know why this one is so short…I'll try to make up for it once classes slow down a bit. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	29. part 28

Here is the next part. Enjoy… The story will be coming to an end soon.

PS Sorry it took so long to update... i had trouble uploading the story onto the site.

--------------------- ----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ------------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 28

Sakura walked down the hall dressed in a black skirt and purple lace top. Her amber hair was pulled into a bun. Her emerald eyes sparkled with light pink eye shadow. She walked up to her office and opened to the door to find Yuki sitting at his desk.

"Morning…" Said Sakura with a small smile.

"Morning… Sakura-chan…. There someone in your office." Said Yuki handed her a cup of coffee.

"Who…" She asked

Yuki shrugged his shoulder. "Not sure… but he in there waiting."

She nodded as she took the cup from him. "I have a meeting at 10AM today so call me and let me where they are holding it." She then turned and entered her office.

00 Sakura's office 00

Sakura walked up to her desk and set her coffee down. She groaned inwardly when she saw Ken sitting in her conference area. She sat down at her desk and looked at him.

He walked up to her and said. "Morning sweetie…"

"What are you doing here? We have nothing to talk about…" She stated in monotone voice.

"How can you say that? We're married." He sat down across from her.

She took a sip of coffee and gently placed it gently down. "Married: You and me? Very funny… I thought I was the only one who even though we were. You ran out on me right after the wedding. I know that it was arranged but still if you never wanted to happen in the first place you should have never showed up." She paused her amber eyebrows knitted together.

"Well… I was scared…. You know… you weren't the only one in the relationship." Said Ken

"Scared? You cleaned out our bank account, which had all the money we got from the wedding." She paused as the phone on the desk rang. She answered it and then placed it. "Forget Ken… It's too late. Since you're here I might as well tell you… I've filed for a divorced… You'll be getting the paper work."

She stood up and grabbed a couple of files off the desk. With the files close to her body she headed towards the door. She turned to look at him with her hand on the doorknob. "I want to you out of my office in the next ten minutes. And never show up here again. I don't care if Grandpa lets you in. I'm going to kick you out." She pulled the door open and walked out.

00 Next day/ Korean restaurant 00

Sakura and Eriol sat across from each other. They were grilling slices of beef on a metal grill. He placed the beef that was done on her plate before adding more to grill.

She thanked him and took a sip for her soup. She then looked up and asked. "So what is that we couldn't have lunch with Tomoyo?"

He looked up at her and said. "Well…" He took a sip of tea before continuing. "Well I'm thinking about asking Tomoyo to marry me. What do you think?"

A silly grin appeared on her face. Her emerald eyes stared into Eriol's dark blue ones. She placed her chopsticks down and said. "I think that's great. I say… don't even get engaged; just get married. Engagement's are a pain in the butt."

"So you think it's a good idea?" He asked

"Yes, totally… Tell me when you want to pick out the ring… I'll be glad to help." She asked as she picked up her chopsticks.

"I'm glad… I thought…." He paused and then asked "What about you and Syaoran?"

Without looking up she asked. "What about me and Syaoran? Nothing… we're were meant to meet again but never met to get be lover. Now with that stupid Ken… back…Things are going to go down hill even more."

He was about to place a piece of beef in his mouth but stopped. "Ken's back?"

"Yeap. But now that he's back I can get a divorce." She answered as she took another sip of her soup.

"Does Syaoran know…. about your relationship with him?" She looked at him. She then shook her head.

"Nope, …. I don't plan to tell him… I have a feeling Aunty Yalen is going to find out that he's back and it's going to get worst." She sighed and said. "Can we not talk about it now?"

"Yeah, ok. Sorry… " He then lowered his head to finish his lunch.

00 Later that night/ Eriol's apartment 00

Eriol walked into the study with two cups of tea. He set it down and sat across from Syaoran. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he watched Syaoran sit there. He placed a cup in front of him and sighed

"What are you doing here?" asked Eriol

"Nothing… I've got no life and I can't seem to figure out what Ken is doing here." He paused and took a sip of his tea. "Do you know what he's doing here?" He asked placing his cup down.

Eriol shrugged is shoulders as he sat down. "Nope, I have no clue… But I have a feeling it's not be good. As for Sakura… What do you plan?"

Syaoran looked up at his cousin. "Sakura? What does Sakura have to do anything?"

He lowered his gaze as he froze. – Sakura's going to kill me if she founds out I told him. – "Oh, what I mean is if Sakura hates your guts… It's not going be easy."

Syaoran sighed as he slumped over. "Yeah I know… but I'm going to keep trying. There is really nothing stopping us from being together. I'm going to talk to her if it's going to kill me."

All Eriol could do is nodded his head. He took his cup to his lips and started to take large sips. – There is going to a great storm…. Very soon! –

00 One week later/ Sakura' office 00

Syaoran walked into Sakura's office to find Ken sitting on the coach. He turned to Yuki who sat at the desk and asked. "Is Sakura in?" Yuki nodded his head

"Yes, she's on the phone why don't you wait next to Li-san." Syaoran unbutton the buttons of his suit and sat down next to Ken.

After a few seconds he turned towards Ken and asked. "You know Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yeah, I know her… She's my wife?" said Ken with a smirk

Syaoran's eyes widen as he sat next to Ken. He took a deep breath and said. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. I thought you just said Sakura was your wife."

Ken nodded his head. "Yes, You did… we got married when I was 21…"

----------------- ---------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; only a few more chapters to go. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until, then, bye!!


	30. part 29

Thanks for all the reviews.Once again suffering from writers block and finals are coming up so updates will be slow. This will be the last post for a while.

-------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- ----------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 29

Syaoran was going to ask Ken to repeat what he just said but stopped when Sakura opened her office door. She saw Syaoran and Ken sitting there on her coach. She held her hand up to Yuki, signaling him not to say anything.

"Syaoran I'll see you first … Ken you'll wait." She turned around as Syaoran glanced at Ken once more before heading into her office.

00 Sakura's office 00

Syaoran entered the office and stared at Sakura as she sat down at her desk. She looked up at him as she flipped a lock of amber hair behind her ear. She took a sip of coffee before she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you out to dinner so we can talk. But it looks like I'm going to have to ask your husband…"

She looked at him. "Yes, I'm married. Does that explain why I did what I did? It does not change anything between us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"Tell you I was married? And what is that going to change… Will it change the fact that I got married? Will it change the fact that I married your second cousin?" She paused and then said. "No, it does not change… It does not change anything."

"Yes, doesn't change anything but we can work through this. I'm mad that you didn't tell me that you were married; let alone to my cousin. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you." Said Syaoran standing there.

She sat there not sure what to say next. She then looked him in the eye and said. "Look this isn't going to work between us. No matter what happens… Your mother is not going except the fact that I was married. I don't even expect you to ether." She paused and took a deep breath. "So to make this easier on both of us we'll forget any of this ever happened between us. You are going to do your job and I'm going to do mine."

He looked at her. His amber eyes soften and said trying to explain. "Wait… Sakura… that's not what I meant."

"Whatever you meant… I just don't want to hear it. If there is nothing else leave and send Ken in. Thanks" She the lowered her head and reached for the second drawer and pulled it open.

The door of the office open once again and Ken entered. He sat down across from her with a smug look on his face. She looked up and said in a hash tone. "Shut up Ken…"

"Hey I didn't even say anything yet. But what I would like to know is what your relationship with Syaoran is."

She stared at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then she asked. "And why do I need to tell you? What is our real relationship. We have no connection. We may be husband and wife on a piece of paper, but you've never been anything of your husbandly duties."

"Well if you give me a chance, we can start from this moment on." He said with a small smile.

She snorted at his comment. She pulled out a black rectanglur envelope and slid it arcoss her desk, towards him. "I think it's a little too late for that. You had six years and now you come back? Who do you think you married?"

He was about to respond when she interjected. "Don't even answer that." She pointed at the envelope and said. "Those are the divorce papers. I've already signed them. Sign them and then hand them to Yuki."

He stared at the envelope now in his hands. He then looks up at her. "Aren't you going to let me explain why I've been gone all this time?"

"Like I said, you've had six years. This is not the time to beg for my forgiveness. I'm too tried to deal with this anymore. Have them signed and on Yuki's desk in two day. I don't ever want to see you again." She stood up and exited the office.

00 Later that night/ bar 00

Eriol walked into the misty bar to find Syaoran nursing a tall glass of beer. He walked over to the bar and sat down at the empty seat next to his cousin. He then pointed to the beer Syaoran was drinking.

The bartender nodded as Eriol said. "Aunty Yelan called me. Said that you were going home for dinner but never showed up. Something happened?"

Syaoran glanced at him and then let out a sigh. He took a large glup of the cold liquid. He placed the bottle down and then asked. "Did you know about Sakura and Ken's marriage?"

Eriol nodded at the bartender as he paid for his drink. He then stared at Syaoran with widen eyes. "Wait… Ken came back?"

Syaoran glared at him and asked. "Did you know that Sakura and Ken got married?"

He took a sip of his drink before responding. –He's not going to like the answer but I've got to tell him the truth.- He turned to face Syaoran who was not glaring at him. "Yes, I knew… you were in England when they had a blind date and then planed to marry. They did but Ken disappeared two hours after the wedding."

Syaoran took a deep breath. He then took a sip of his beer and slamed the now empty bottle on the counter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you didn't like Sakura then it was six years ago. Sakura hated the fact that he ran out on her and to her he's die. We never expected him to come back. Well not after we found out that Grandpa (We're talking about Clow) ran into his in Hong Kong and gave him a job at the Shopping Network in Hong Kong."

Syaoran ordered another beer. "I see… But why didn't she tell me? I'd understand… Now I feel so stupid. Everyone knew but me."

Eriol placed a reasurring hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok… Come on.. I'll take you home.." He offered sliding off his stool.

Syaoran brushed his hand away. With slightly rosy cheeks he said. "Don't move… Stay and drink with me… I don't want to remember anything…."

00 Li Residence/1:43AM 00

The three women graoned as they made their way to the foyer, dressed in their nightgowns. Wei was already there and unlocking the door. They stood there in shock to find Eriol standing there with a drunk Syaoran on his shoulders.

Wei helped the men in. As Eriol mumbbbled apologizes for waking them up XieXie asked. "What the heck happened? Syaoran's never come home this drunk before."

Yalen sighed and said. "We'll worry about that later…. Let's get him upstairs."

With Wei, Eriol help Yelan and the sister's help they were able to get him up stairs.

Once they had disposed him on to the bed FeiFei went to get a towel to put on his forehead. XieFia bent down and untied his shoes. Yalen signaled for the two men to follow her into the hall and into the study.

00 Study 00

Wei closed the door as Yelan stood in the middle of the room. Wei turned on the nearest lamp, casting a soft glow in the room. She ran her hands through her black hair, which was tied in a ponytail. She looked at Eriol who just stood there. "So what happen? He didn't show up for dinner and now he's drunk."

Eriol took a deep breath and said. "I went to look for him and found him at the bar. To make a long story short the mean thing is the Ken is back and has found Sakura."

"I know Ken's back … But he's found Sakura?" Said Yalen in a shaky tone.

Eriol nodded his head and then said. "And Syaoran also found out that Ken and Sakura got married..." Yelan stared at him and disbelief not sure what to say.

----------------------- ------------------

AN: That's all for now… Please keep the reviews coming… Until the next chapter, bye!


	31. part 30

Thanks for all the reviews.

---------------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------- ------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 30

The sunlight from the large bay window streamed into the room. Sakura groaned and rolled over in bed. She then throws the yellow comforter over her head. Just as she was about to fell asleep she heard Tomoyo's voice.

She threw the covers back and sat straight up. "Oh my god what am I doing here?"

Tomoyo was sitting across from the bed dressed in a purple sundress. Her violet hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a white headband. She smiled as Sakura and said as her head head on her right hand. "Glad to see you're awake. You got drunk last night so we took you took the guest room."

Sakura blinked as she sat there. She ran her hands through her now messy honey locks. She turned her head to the right and stared at Tomoyo. "Really. I don't remember any of it… well it's still kinda fuzzy."

Tomoyo stood up from her seat and placed some clothes at the foot of the bed. "Well that's what you get for drinking six beers." She glanced at the medicine next to the a tall glass of honey water on the night stand. "Take that and go shower. Grandpa is waiting down stairs. He wants us to have breakfast with him."

Sakura nodded and leaned towards the nightstand to take the pills and finish the drink. Once she finished she looked at Tomoyo and asked in a panic tone. "You didn't tell Grandpa that I have a hangover right?"

Tomoyo shook head and said with a slight chuckle " You think I'm crazy. That must be the alcohol talking… You know how Grandpa feels about us getting drunk. Besides… you have enough to worry about… You defiantly don't need him down your back now." She stood up from her seat at the foot of the bed and said. "Go shower. I'll tell him you'll be down in twenty minutes."

Tomoyo exited before Sakura fully removed the covers and get out of bed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and sighed. – This really sucks… I need to go to a spa.. – She ran her hands through her hair before heading to the bathroom.

00 park /1pm 00

Sakura and Grandpa walked silently through the park. They soon stopped at a bench and sat down. Grandpa turned to face her and said. "You were quite today at brunch. Something wrong?"

She looked at him, tucking some of her honey amber hair behind her ears. "No, nothing wrong… Not really…"

"I see…. so nothing is wrong between you, Ken and Syaoran…." He said thoughtfully.

She sighed and said. "Nope, Ken and I will get a divorce and I'll still be working at the family company… Everything will stay the same."

He nodded his head gingerly. "That's good to know, But call it grandpa's intuition; I still think that there is something bothering you and I have a feeling that it's between you and Syaoran-san."

She turned her head and looked at him. He smiled and patted her hand. "Hey, I may be old and stay in my office a lot but I do know who comes in and out of your office. I also can see the way you interact with Syaoran-san, to know that you have feelings for him."

She sighed once again. "So what if I have feelings for him? Nothing is going to happen between us. Not after the Tomoyo issue and now this Ken… who I so want to strangle."

Grandpa looked out into the playground across from them. He watched as two kids wobbled off the marry-go-round and plopped on to the grass to wait till their heads stop spinning. He then patted her arm and said. "You see those two kids there?"

She looked at where he was pointing and answer in a slightly dull tone. "Yeah, what them?"

"That's you and Ken…" He paused before continuing. "So to speak… You guys were on this marry-go-round and unlike those kids Ken jumppd off and you stayed on. It's going to be a while before you get off. But Someone can always jump on and stay with you till you are ready."

She looked at him and then asked. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say is forget about Ken. He's a loser… He's not worth your life. If you had decided to give him a chance I would think that there was something wrong with you. Syaoran is the one for you."

She looked at him and then said. "What if he's not the one…" Grandpa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, fine let's say he is… But what about Aunty Yelan?"

"What about her?"

"She was so upset when Syaoran and Tomoyo broke off their engagement. How do you expect her to accept me?" She said with a sigh.

"Everything is going to fine." He said as he patted her and again and gave it a light squeeze.

00 Syaoran's room/ 1:30PM 00

Syaoran sat at him desk staring at the computer monitor. He racked his hair through his damp chestnut hair. He then glanced at the files open next to him. He flipped through the papers and then sighed. – This isn't going to work…. How can I work if I keep thinking about Sakura and Ken.-

His cell phone rang next to him. He picked it up and then flipped it open. He rolled his eyes when he heard the person on the other end. "Ken what is it?" He paused and then said. "Ok, I'll see you there in half an hour."

00 twenty minutes later 00

Syaoran hurried down the steps and into the foyer to slip his shoes on. Yelan looked up from the needle work. She stopped Syaoran as he hurried passed her. "Syaoran, sweetie where are you going?"

Syaoran looked up and said. "Just out with Ken… I'll be back in about two hours. Don't wait for me to have dinner."

Just as she was about to respond he slipped his coat on and hurried out the door. Yelan sighed and leaned back. She placed the end of the needle into the cloth. She then shouted towards the kitchen. "Wei, get me something strong to drink."

00 Sakura's room 00

Sakura picked up her cell phone from her bed. She leaned back on the headboard. She flipped her hair back as she placed the phone up to her ear. "Hello, Eriol…."

"Sorry was a interrupting anything?" asked Eriol.

"Nope, nothing at all. Just reading…. So what's with this call? You never call this late." She looked up at the clock on her wall above her dresser.

"I'm worried…..about this weekend." Said Eriol

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. "You're asking Tomoyo in three days. Everything is going to be fine. I got everything set. Everything is going to fine."

"I know… but I can't help but be nervous." He said and then sighed. "You think I'm crazy."

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to mess it up." She paused and then added. "The ring is lovely. She's going to love it. Now relax…."

"You're right… thanks Sakura…. I really need this talk."

She smiled and said. "I'm glad I can help. Well good night then…" She then hung up and sighed. – looks like everything is going well for Eriol and Tomoyo… why can't things go well for me and my relationships. I'm so doomed. –

----------------------- -----------

AN: that's all for now… Only five more chapters go… Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!


	32. part 31

Here is the next part…. Enjoy….

-------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------- -----------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 31

Syaoran walked into dinner and found Ken quickly. He walked towards the table and then sat down. Ken looked up when he heard the chair in front of him move. Syaoran sat down as a waiter brought over a tall glass of water.

Syaoran turned his head and said. "I'll have cup of espresso." The waiter nodded and walked away.

Ken meanwhile picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. He then placed it down and said. "You sure got here fast. I guess nothing really important is happening at the network here in Japan. You know if you need any help just tell me. We've got lots of clients in Hong Kong."

Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed. He watched as the waiter returned with his drink Once the waiter had walked away again Syaoran stared at him. He took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Why is it that you ask to come here? I'm sure it's not to rub in the fact that you are doing well in Hong Kong."

"Ahh. Syaoran…. Always this smart and direct too." Ken said with a smirk. "Well I heard that you and my wife had some relationship while I was gone. I'm here to tell you to forget about it. Sakura and I are getting back together."

Syaoran was silent. He took another sip of his drink. He placed it down and said in a careless tone. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? You and Sakura are getting back together?" He paused and then said. "Well then I guess you don't know Sakura as well as you think. You think that after what you did she'll go back to you."

"I know my wife. She might be mad now but she'll be with me." He said in a confident tone.

"If that is true then I wish you good luck and a happy life. But I know Sakura and she won't go back with you." Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed

He stared at Syaoran and said in a firm but questionable tone. "And what makes you think that even if she isn't with me that she'd be with you?"

"I don't know if she'll be with me but I know what she wants and cares about. You can fight the truth all you want but at the end you'll be returning to Hong Kong alone." Syaoran finished off his drink and then stood up. "Thanks for the drink. Now I have to go home and finish my work." He then turned around and left the table.

Ken sat there in silence. – What was that? There is no way I'm going to lose to him. I haven't signed the divorce papers yet. –

00 Syaoran's room later that night 00

Yelan walked into the room. She smiled when she saw Syaoran sitting in bed. She sat down at the edge and said. "You're up late. Thinking about work?"

He looked up as he racked his hands through his hair. He gave a small smile and said. "No, just about Ken…" He paused and then asked. "Do you think anything can happen between me and Sakura?"

"Well she is a nice girl. I mean it's not like I didn't like her before… I just wanted to make sure that she didn't get between you and Tomoyo… I know I was wrong." Yelan said in a soft tone.

He reached over and patted her hand. "I know… and if I was to marry Sakura would you object?"

"Well I'm hoping you'd get to date for a while before you guys got married but no I wouldn't object… well unless she didn't love you. Then that would be a different story." Said Yelan.

"But now Ken's back and he said that he's going to win Sakura. I mean they are after all married." Said Syaoran with a deep sigh.

She looked at her son with concerned eyes. "Are you worried that she might got with him?"

He shook his head. "I know Sakura… She would ripe his guts out first… But I know she won't go with him after what he did to her. Yet she is his wife. She takes her role as a wife seriously. I mean if she feels that it is right she will be with him even after what he did"

She couldn't help but chuckle and then said. "I know… That's what Uncle Clow and Sakura's Grandpa made that arrangement a long time ago. They knew she would do her job well and well we thought Ken could make her happy. But if she says who she is I don't think she'll go back to him so there is nothing to worry about." She stood up and ran her hand through his soft chestnut hair. "Get some rest…" He nodded and then watched as she left, closing the door gently behind herself.

00 Sunday/7:30pm 00

Tomoyo and Eriol sat across from each other. They had just finished the main course and was waiting for dessert. They sat by a large window,which over looked the lights of the city. Tomoyo noticed that Eriol had said very little during dinner. She leaned towards the table sightly and asked. "Are you alright?"

Eriol looked at her with his midnight blue eyes. He nervously tugged on his black tie. He gave a small smile and asked "No, … nothing is wrong."

Tomoyo nodded her head as she watched him. "If you say so… but you seem kind of nervous…. and you haven't said much during dinner."

"I'm alright…. Don't worry." Just then a waiter walked over with a plate of cheesecake. She placed it on the table in between them. She then walked away.

Tomoyo smiled as she looked at the cake. She picked up her fork and was about to take the first bite when she noticed him just sitting there. She leaned towards him asked. "Something wrong? Don't you want to have some?"

He looked at her and then shook his head. "It's alright. you can have it."

"Are you sure? It looks really good. I know that you like cheesecake too; especially with chocolate sauce." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure.. Go ahead." He said in a confident tone.

He watched as she slowly ate away at the cake. When the cake was finally finished four words written in chocolate could be seen. He smiled when she mumble the words on the plate to herself.

Her violet eyes focused onto the words on the plate. Her fork rest at the corner of her mouth as she read: - Will you marry me? – She looked up after a few minutes to find Eriol on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand.

Her eyes started to water when he said. "I know the first time I did this you said no. But after everything that has happen between us I'm hoping I picked the right moment." He paused for a moment to open the box, to reveal a sparkling square cut pink diamond, mounted on a white gold band. "Tomoyo, I love you and would be honor if you'd marry me. So Tomoyo I'm asking a second time. Will you marry me?"

Tomoyo dropped the fork onto the table with a clink. Tears slide down her face as she sat there. She took a deep breath and then asked. "Yes, Eriol… The answer is yes."

"I'm sorry, I think I heard wrong… Did you say yes?" He asked standing up.

She nodded her head in response as he now slipped the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her into a hug and then lowered his head and kissed her deeply, they part a few second late due to lack of oxygen.

Their foreheads met. They stared into each other eyes as they stood there catching their breath. Eriol was the first to back the silence. "I guess that means that we have to call them." He removed his right hand from her waist and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at her with a grin.

"Who should be call first?" She smiled and said.

"Sakura and Syaoran… I know they're at the office doing some last minute adjustment." Eriol nodded and then dialed Sakura's number.

00 Li Home Shopping Network/ around the same time 00

Syaoran walked through the door carrying and paper bag. He smiled as he walked into placed the bag on the table where Sakura sat waiting for him. He removed his jacket and placed it on the armchair. Then as he sat down said, "I get you favorite sushi.."

Sakura tucked her amber hair behind her ears and said. "Thanks…." She looked up from the documents in her hand "I think we have everything set. Once we finish up the last page that is."

He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "That's good…. I don't think I can stare at these documents any longer."

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She picked up the phone off the table. She read the screen answered it. After a few seconds she said. "Let me put you on speaker." She pressed a button and Eriol's voice filled the room.

"Is Syaoran there?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, I'm here." Said Syaoran with a smirk as he glanced at Sakura. "So what is that you wanted to tell us."

Tomoyo's voice could be hear as she said. "Eriol and I are engaged!" She the giggled.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. They smiled and then said at the same time. "Congrates; you guys….."

"Thanks… You know you're the first people we've called so I expect a great wedding and engagement gift." Said Eriol with a chuckle.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah,…. we'll see. Now Sakura and I have to get back to work and have dinner. We'll talk later."

Sakura took the phone and placed it to her ear. She talked into for a few minutes she hung up. She placed the phone back down the table. She placed the documents on the table as Syaoran handed her a tray of sushi.

Syaoran looked up from his tray of dragon roll sushi. He pulled apart the wooden chopsticks. He then asked as he picked up his first roll. "Can you believe that Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married? I didn't even know he was going to propose."

She pulled apart her wooden chopsticks and started to dig into her spicy tuna roll. She looked up and said. "I'm just surprised he asked today." She then placed a roll and chewed it thoughfully.

"Well everyone is sure going to be surprised." Said Syaoran as her cell phone rang again.

She picked it up and read the text-message. She sighed as she read the message. She then looked at Syaoran and said. "I'm sorry… I have to go…. Thanks for dinner." She started to grab her files and placed it onto her bag. She then place her white jacket on

Once she was ready she slipped her bag onto her shoulder. Syaoran stood up and asked. "Do you need me to drive you?"

"No, thanks… I got my car…" She then walked around the coffee table and headed for the door.

He turned to face her and asked. "I know this is none of my business but was that Ken?"

She turned to face him and nodded her head gingerly. Her emerald eyes stared into his. She watched as he took a deep breath and then said. "Well I just through you might want to know…… I met up with Ken this week. He said that he's going to win you back."

"I see…." was the only thing she said before she walked out of the office with a dissatisfied look on her face.

--------------------------- ----------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you like it. More to come so please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, bye!!!!!!!!!


	33. part 32

Thanks for all the review. Happy New Year!

----------------- ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------ ---------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 32

Sakura walked through the front door for the house. She slipped off her shoes and placed her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers. She then headed for the living room. When she got there she found Grandpa and Ken sitting on the coach. She glanced at Ken and then said to Grandpa. "What is he doing here?"

Grandpa turned his head and look at her with his gray eyes. He cleared his throat and then said. "Sakura, sweetie…. I know you don't want to talk to him but he says he has something to talk to you about."

Sakura looked at Grandpa and said "Well I don't have anything to talk to him about."

"Just give him five minutes." He stood up and towards passed her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry… I'll be in the next room."

She sat down across from him in a deep red armchair. She placed her bag on her lap. Her emerald eyes narrowed as they stared at each other. After a few minutes she asked. "What is that you wanted to see me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to sign the paper." He said confidently.

She stared at him. "What do you mean? This is not an option for you. I don't want to have any connection to you."

He looked at her and said. "You've waited six years. What's another month or two." He paused and then said. "Oh I get it… this has something to do with Syaoran…. You want to marry him."

"This has nothing to do with Syaoran… This is between the two of us." She said adverting her gaze for a second.

He nodded his head. "I understand… well I'm not going to sign it. I want to start over again and I think this the right time."

Her emerald eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Don't make me laugh!! I don't care what you think or what you want to do. It is over between us."

"If you say so… but I'd like you to know that I talk to Syaoran earlier today. It doesn't look like the two of you will be able to get together. I know Aunty Yelan… she's not going…" She interjected him slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"You know, I don't even think you know what you're talking about. I don't care what you did or will do. You now have less than 12 hours to sign those papers. If not I'll have the courts make you sign them. It's up to you." She then stood up and walked out of the room.

00 Sakura's room/3AM 00

Sakura throw back her comforter. She tugged on the lamp switch and cast the room in a soft glow. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes fell upon the goldfish swimming in the fish tank. She let out a sigh. – How did things get so complicated? Is this what is feels to be in love? If it is… than I rather be old and alone.-

She removed the remote control off the nightstand next to the bed and turned on the CD player. She took in a deep breath and listen as soft music filled the room. – This should help me sleep. –

She then switched off the lamp and crawled under the covers once again. She blinked a couple of times before closing her eyes.

00 Two days later/ Syaoran's office 00

Syaoran placed his cup of hot tea down just as Eriol entered. He smiled and said as Eriol walked towards his desk. "You look happy… Congrates again on the engagment."

"Thanks…." Said Eriol with a smile. "So when do you think you and Sakura will get up to this stage?"

Syaoran smirked at that comment as he leaned back in his chair. "We're lucky if we even talk. Sakura has been distant and I don't want to rush her into anything…. I know that she feels the same way about me but with Ken hanging around it's getting to be hard."

Eriol nodded his head. "I know… I don't know if this will help but I do know that Sakura is getting his to sign divorice papers. So many there is a change cause I really want you and her to be there at our wedding."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Syaoran

"I know… oh yeah, Tomoyo and I are having a little dinner this weekend.. You know to tell everyone our plans for the wedding. So try to get there early. Hey, you can even try to drive Sakura there." Eriol said placing a slip of paper on his desk.

He leaned forward and took the paper. After reading the paper he looked up and said. "I'll try but I have a feeling Sakura is going to kick me out of the car first."

00 Sakura' office 00

Yuki walked into the office with a bunch of files. He placed it on the desk as Sakura typed away on her computer. She looked up at him and said. "Thanks Yuki."

He smiled and pushed up his glasses. He then said. "It's no big deal… Oh Tomoyo called while you were on the phone and said that you should stop by her place after work."

She nodded her head. She then glanced at her computer once more as she turned to face him. "Did he sign them?" She asked firmly. When he didn't answer she took a deep breath and said. "So I'm guessing that's a no."

"So such I call the lawyers?" He asked standing in front of her desk. She nodded her head. He then hurried out to make the needed calls.

00 Later that night/ Xiefia's room 00

Yelan sat at the edge of the bed. Her raven black hair was pulled into a bun. She was dressed in her pajama's She sighed as she watched as her daughter placed her mask on.

"So what's going on between Sakura and Syaoran?" She asked

Xiefia turned away from her vanity mirror. She looked at Yelan and asked "Wait…. I thought you didn't approve of Sakura?"

"The reason why I didn't approve is because I knew the trouble that she would be in if Syoaran found out that Sakura is married. I don't hate her." Said Yelan leaning back slightly.

"Well in that case you'll be happy to know that Sakura wants Ken to sign divorce papers." She paused and then said. "But then again… it might be a while because Ken isn't willing to sign the papers."

Yelan looked at her and said in a bewildered tone. "Why?"

Xiefia unfolded the mask paper and just as she was about put it on her face she said. "Well that I don't know…."

00 Tomoyo's room 00

"So I take it you're going to help me." Said Tomoyo sitting Indian style on her bed.

" You roped me into it… What more can I say? Said Sakura gently rocking herself in the rocking chair.

Tomoyo smiled as she flipped through a magazine. "This is for you own good. You'll enjoy it."

Sakura just sighed and then leaned back shaking her head.

---------------- -----------------

AN: That's all for now. Please review …….Unitl then, bye!!


	34. part 33

Here is the next part

----------------- ----------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------- ---------

Home Shopping Network: His and her Circumstance

Part 33

Ken straightened his tie as he stood in front of the Li household. He then pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. As he waited he checked his reflection in the bronze doorknocker.

"Ken-san. It's good to see you here." Said Wei at the front door. He opened it wide enough for him to enter.

Ken followed him into house and down a large hallway into the solarium. He noticed a table set up and Yelan already seated, wating for him. He turned his head a fraction to the right.

Without anyway words Wei gestured him to sit across from Yelan. Ken nodded and quickly sat down.

Yelan looked up and smiled. "Ken… I'm so glad that you can have tea with me."

Ken gave a weak smile as Wei walked up to the iron and glass table. Wei placed a tea set on it and then turned to leave. As Yelan poured tea into the teacup he said. "Well I haven't had anything to do for a while so I didn't see why I couldn't come have to tea with you."

She set the teapot down and started to add two sugar cubes into the cup. As she did that she said. "Well I know that you've been busy seeing Uncle Clow and Kinomoto-san."

"Oh you know about that?" He said as he took his cup from her.

"Yes," She said pulling her cup closer to her. "That is also why I wanted to talk to you. You know I was very surprised that you would come back. You left without a word and yet now, you come back." She said as Wei once again walked up the table with two piece of strawberry shortcake.

He walked until Wei left the room once more before saying anything. "Well it very stupid of me. I don't even know why I agreed to the wedding with Sakura-chan."

"And all that time I know that she has waited for you." She stated calmly as he nodded his head. "But why did you come back to Japan? I know that Uncle Clow has given you the post as assistant General Manager in Hong Kong." She placed a small portion of the cake in her mouth.

"Cause I want to start over with Sakura-chan. Since I've been gone I've had a chance to think and know that what I did was wrong." He answered before sipping from his cup.

She glanced at him from the rim of her cup as she drank from it. She then said. "I see… But Ken… it has been years. If you wanted to start over with her it should have been years ago; not now…" She paused before continuing. "Things change; people change."

"I know Aunty Yelan…" He said. "But don't I deserve a second change? I mean when we got married we were only 21…."

She nodded her head. Her raven black hair swayed slightly. "But Sakura-san has given you more then enough time. I know that if she hadn't she wouldn't have thrown the divorce papers in your face like that."

He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "You don't understand…"

She interjected and said. "Ken… It's time to let go… It's only fair… You guys both need to move on. Sign the papers…"

Ken then narrowed his eyes and said. "You're not saying this just because you know that Syaoran likes Sakura right?"

"Do you really think that I'm that kind of person?" She raised a perfectly shaped chestnut eyebrow at him. He shook his head. "Now… I got Sakura's lawyer to give you till the end of week for you to sign the papers. Think about what I said…" She said before taking another sip from her cup.

00 Two days later/ Tomoyo's room/8:34Pm 00

Tomoyo sighed as she flopped back on to the pillows on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and then turned her head to the right as Sakura continued to type away on her laptop.

"I can't believe there is so much to do." She said as Sakura continued to type.

"You're the one that wanted a big wedding…. So far we've only done three things off the list and that is pick the flowers, set the guest list with Eriol and picked a theme." Said Sakura before looking up from her computer.

Tomoyo turned her head and stared at the ceiling again. "If I knew it was this much trouble I would have opted for the smaller one."

Sakura smiled and said. "I know you wouldn't. Don't worry we have two months. Everything will be fine. Besides Yuki said he would help."

"Like that makes me feel any better." Said Tomoyo with a sigh.

00 Next day/ Syaoran's office 00

Ken walked into the room to find Syaoran sitting at his desk watching a tape of the pervious broadcast. He tugged on his suit jacket and said. "Hey. Do you have time? You think we can talk?"

Syaoran turned off the television. He stood up and walked over to the mini conference area and sat on the coach. He leaned back and asked staring in the Ken's brown eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sakura-chan." He replayed.

"Ok, what about Sakura?" Asked Syaoran

"I've been greedy these couple of weeks. I know that I have no right to ask for second chance. But when I saw her with you… Let's just say I was jealous." he said staring firmly into Syaoran's eyes.

"So what does all this mean?" Asked Syaoran

"It means that I want you to go after Sakura no matter what. Whatever she says you can't give up… I may not have been with her all these years but I know that she really loves you and she's just stubborn." He paused and took a deep breath. "I also know that she knows her place… She will not quiver and step out of bonds because of love."

"Ken you're not making any sense. Why are you tell me all this?"

"I'm tell you think Cousin Syaoran is because I will be heading back to Hong Kong at the end week." He replayed firmly.

00 Later that night/ Sakura's room 00

Sakura was reading a file on her bed when her cellphone rang. She groped around the bed to her left until she felt the phone. Without reading the screen she flip her phone open and placed it up to her ear.

"Hello, Sakura here." She looked up when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Sakura it's me Ken."

"I have nothing to say to you…. I'm tired of playing this game of 'tug a war' So I'm going to hang up." She said and then pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Wait!" Shouted Ken. She placed the phone back up to her ear once more. "There is something I want to you about… Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well I have a meeting in the morning and a boardcast to monitor later in the afternoon." She answer as her emerald eyes stared at the fish in the fish tank.

"Ok, let's meet after work… Come to the café by my hotel." He said.

"Fine… I'll be there at 5:30…" With that she hung and up stared at the phone. – What is that you want now? -

------------------ ---------------

AN: That's all for now… Sorry about the shortness… Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	35. part 34

Here is the last chapter. I was going to wait a while to update the final chapter but changed my mind. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews

------------------------------ ------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------------- ---------------------

Home Shopping Network: His and Her Circumstance

Part 34

A waitress walked away from table where Sakura and Ken sat. Sakura took a sip of her coffee. She placed it gently down on the table. She watched as Ken placed a black rectangular envelope on the table. She glanced at the envelope and then back at him.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's the divorce paper… I've signed them." He stated simply.

She took the envelope and opened it. She glanced at the papers inside and then said. "I'm surprise that you signed them. Why are so willing to sign them now?"

"Sakura.. I know what I did back them was very selfish… But I did love you. I thought that we could start over again. But I was wrong." He paused and took a sip of his drink. "I signed them because this is the last thing I can truly do for you."

She was about stand up when he said "Wait, there is something else" She sat back down again. "I want you to give Syaoran a chance. Give in to what you feel. Sakura, you deserve a chance at happiness."

"Ken…." She said softly.

"I know, I know it's not my place… But still… There is nothing holding you back now… There is no reason why you should pretend you don't have any feelings for him when you clearly do." He said staring into her emerald eyes.

"Ken. I know you mean well." She paused to take a sip of her coffee once more. "But it's complicated."

"How is it complicated it? Sakura.. You're not married and everyone around you is happy. Nothing can go wrong. Besides if you don't give it a try how do you know it won't work?" He said as she sighed and leaned back in her seat.

00 One week later/ Street Café 00

Sakura was looking through a magazine when she felt someone sit down across from her. She tucked some of her amber hair behind her ear before she looked up. She let out a sigh when she saw who it was.

"Syaoran." She stated simply.

"Sakura…." He said as he pulled his seat towards the table.

They ordered their food as then sat there in silence. She looked at her watch and then said. "I guess they're not coming."

"Nope, I guess they just wanted to get us together. Is it working?" He asked as he poured her some saki.

"What do you think?" She asked before taking a sip from her glass.

He couldn't help but chuckle as they sat there. She looked up at him with a raised eyesbrow. He shook his head and held up his hand. "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. I just thought it was funny how before Eriol and Tomoyo would do anything to get keep us apart. Now they're doing everything to get us to talk."

She poured herself some more saki. She finished it off and then said. "I guess. But it's no use cause I really have nothing to say to you expect that I'll be flying to England for some business and to order some things Tomoyo wants for her wedding."

He thanked the waiter and then looked at her. "So how long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back a few days before the wedding…" She asked as she pulled apart her wooden chopsticks.

"So what about us?" He asked as he pulled apart his chopsticks.

"Like I said before… Unless you can think of a reason why we should be together." She said before reaching for a plate of squid.

He just remained silent as he reached across the table for food. He watched as she refilled his glass and then hers. Then ordered some more saki for the both of them. – What to say to get you to change your mind about the both of us? –

00 2 months later/Clow's tea room 00

All the adults sat on the floor of the room around a low maple table. They each had a teacup in front of them. At the center was a plate of sweet rolls. Clow was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Ahh, it's nice to sit around here like this…. I can't believe that Eriol and Tomoyo are getting married at the end of the week."

"You got that right…" Said Grandpa with a smile on his face.

"Well they make a very cute couple." Said Kaho as she reached for a sweet roll. She placed it on a napkin and then said. "The only problem is how to get Sakura and Syaoran together."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After a few minutesYelan said. "I spoke to her before she left but she still won't change her mind."

Grandpa sighed and said. "Well I guess there is really nothing we can do… We'll just have to hope that she changes her mind on her own. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

This time Touya spoke up. "I agree… We kinda messed things up when we tried to get them to marry someone else. We should just let them take care of this on their own." He then lifted his cup and took a sip from it.

00 Day of the wedding/ Bridal room 00

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's reflection as she helped her adjusted the veil. She stood back admiring her cousin's wedding dress. "You look beautiful."

Tomoyo spun around on the stool in a white A-line dress with sparkling purple diamonds on the bottom. Her violet hair was pulled into a bun. She smiled at Sakura and said. "You know you can wear one of these and marry the man of your dreams."

"I know… but I'm not ready … not just yet and it would be nice if we dated first." Said Sakura dressed in a rose color spaghetti strap gown with sparkling silver open toe shoes.

"You do have a point…" She replied with a smile on her face.

Sakura walked up to her and then said. "Lets just add the finishing touches. Grandpa should be here in a few minutes."

00 Groom's room/ about the same time 00

"How do I look?" asked Eriol dressed in a white button down shirt with a black bow tie and black pants and jacket. He stared Syaoran straight in the eyes.

"You look fine… Would you stop asking? You're starting to sound like a girl." Said Syaoran tugging slightly on his bow tie.

He nervously racked his hands through his hair and said. "Sorry. I can't help it. This is worst then asking her to marry me."

Syaoran turned and bent slightly forward towards the mirror. As he placed a bit more gel in his hair he said. "Well don't worry… In about an hour it will be all over and you'll be spending the rest of your life with the girl of your dreams." He turned and faced Eriol again.

"Well what about you? Have you decided how you're going to handle things between you and Sakura?" He asked standing there with his arms at his side.

Syaoran smirked and said. "Now you don't have to worry. I have that cover."

00 1 ½ hours later 00

Sakura stood under a large cherry blossom tree. Her honey amber hair premed and framed her face. Her emerald eyes darted to the right as Syaoran walked towards her with a glass of fruit punch. Her eyes darted back the mingling guest.

"Thanks" she said taking the glass from him.

"You're welcome. You know…" He paused to take a sip from his glass. "We did a pretty good job."

"Well I did most of work." She said as she took sip.

He turned to face her and said. "You believe in fate right?"

"Somewhat… Why do ask?" She asked turning to face him.

"Well before you left for England you told me that when I found a reason why we should see each other…you'd think about going out with me." He paused and then said, "I think I came up with the answer. The answer is fate. We'll let fate help us decide. I mean after all these years we seem to end up together." He said before taking another sip from his glass.

"Ok…" She paused and turned to face him "How are we going to let fate decide?"

He smirked before answering her. "Tomoyo will be throwing her bouquet in a few minutes." He pointed to the group of girls that were starting to gather at the bottom of the church steps. "If you end up catching the bouquet it means that we are destine to be together."

"But you know I don't do that." She said

"I know… that's why it's fate." He spun her around so she could watch as Tomoyo stood at the top of the stairs with Eriol smiling next to her. She turned and with one swift motion sent the flowers sailing through the air.

Everyone watched as it sailed in the air and then landed in Sakura's arms with ease. Everyone clapped as Sakura turned her head a fraction to look at Syaoran.

"Well it looks like it's fate. I'll pick you up at 7PM on Sunday for our date." He said and then leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the check.

Sakura stood there. She wasn't sure what to say. After a few seconds she said. "…. Yeah…" She mumbled. She watched as he walked away. A small smile formed on her face as she stood there. – I guess no matter what the circumstances are I can't fight fate. I might as well see where it leads. –

--------------------------- ----------------------

AN: That's it… That's the end. I hope you all enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and all the feedback. My next story, which similar to this story's format: short chapters the length of the story will be long, will be out later this week. It's called _The Heart Knows._ Keep your eyes out. Until next time, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
